Intersexed: The Strange Case of Gregory Violet
by GNXmike
Summary: After learning he's an intersex, Gregory befalls an agreement to keep his feminine condition secret from the school. However, this agreement, becomes very exploitive and now, he finds himself in a sex trap. Despite how bleak it looks, could a curse turn into a blessing? 8O... WARNINGS! yaoi, rape, MPREG, Edgar x intersex!Gregory and some other pairings! 8D Read and Review plz!
1. The Cancer Patient

The Perfect Four of Weston College. They are the schools best, the finest, most privileged, and are the top dogs... Well, as far as perfection goes, Gregory Violet, the weirdo of the group, and his body decides to wreak a lot of havoc at Weston. The kind gaining Ciel's attention over his primary mission... Now, all the imperfections of the Perfects are surfacing... A Gregory V/Edgar R fanfic.

If this fic sounds familiar, that's cuz it is. I tweaked and re-uploaded it with a new name XD Its MUCH better, so plz review it :)

Heee! There's a phenomenon I learned about humans from a friend taking some biology courses on the side, and I felt this easily accounts for why good ol' Greg's the way he is. His _situation_, becomes a problem for Ciel and his super model butler, and while they seek out a royal cousin named Derek... this sit, some how takes president...

AND I'M THE FIRST TO WRITE ABOUT THE PUBLIC SCHOOL ARC, SO SHOW ME SOME LOVE :D

And yes, this is gonna turn into an Edgar R/Gregory V lemon *squee*.

Now on with the story!

* * *

Chapter I: The Cancer Patient...

Today was just like any other. At 6am the students woke and first did their morning duties, and then headed off to their first class. Ciel walked down the hall wondering what should be his plan of action. Learning about the school was helpful and learning about the unspoken culture here was even more so important. This wasn't like most cases when he can jump right into investigating the issue directly at hand, he's been having to learn about an all encompassing picture of this school, affecting not just the queen's cousin, but also the rest of the students. There was a strange issue of superiority going on among the students. Certain ones are given all the privileges, and they determine and manipulate the other students' affairs and amount of access they receive.

It was a lot on his mind as he was approaching class, but as he was just about to enter, a tap on the shoulder causes the blunette to shift his one eye to the professor behind him.

"Good morning young Phantomhive... on time as usual..." "Mr." Michaelis says with his trademark smile. "Sebastian..." Ciel starts with a whisper, "I don't have much time but I must instruct you on today's plan of action. We have learned a lot about the estranged little culture among Weston's attendees, however, it has gotten us nowhere..." "A point well made and understood, young master" Sebastian's only response as Ciel finishes, "I must get close to whoever is in charge around here, and when the time is right... I believe we'll have at the very least, gained a good lead that will reveal Derek's activities and whereabouts. The Perfect Four seems to have a great amount of authority to just be the top students around here. I need you to learn about their activities and what they do around here and report to me after dinner..." "Consider it done, master" Sebastian whispers and finishes with a "Now run along lad, don't be late for class" "Yes Professor..." Ciel says before leaving...

* * *

The first class came and went, it was now breakfast time. Sebastian, using his powers, sensed the Perfects would meet before they attend breakfast at their designated dorms. Since he was given a stack of tests to assist in the grading, Sebastian sits on a nearby bench and starts grading. Sure enough, three of the Perfects arrive, and not in good spirits either.

The trio look to one and another, noticing this trio should be a quartet. The blunette gentleman speaks first, "and where's Gregory Vi-" "Here I am..." They look to see their hooded acquaintance dragging his feet over to the central area of the courtyard. There was something about this situation Sebastian most found humorous, though you'd never know he even noticed them. Very descrete Michaelis plays it.

"I have noticed the drastic drop in grades this past couple of tests, along with some laxing in other areas of operation" Lawrence Bluer starts with fixing his specs, seemingly a bit irate, but still calm. The other Perfects remain silent and hesitant to say. Lawrence continues, "report has it that TWO of us were graded an overall A- in the past TWO tests of your professions... We are the Pefects of our study and our dormatories. It is up to us to uphold our place regarding the tradition of Weston, and well represent the students of this college" The defening sounds of early morning crickets continued as the silence of the quartet continues. No one makes a sound, excepts the slight grumble sounding from a certain violet colored, druidic hood.

"Any words, Violet?" "health..." Gregory finally says, begrudgingly, "lately I haven't been in peak condition, Lawrence. Since early this week, my stomach has had some unusual pain... mainly abdominal. And it's _quite_ unbearable... I felt there was no need to strive for a perfect A or A+, so I just did enough so I could take time to relax... a little".

Lawrence then rolls his eyes toward the blonde with the scarlet roset in his jacket pocket. "And what about yourself, Redmond? Surely you didn't come down with a mysterious case of stomach virus, either..." Lawrence remained emotionless, but you could hear the spite in his voice. He's one of the main ones emphesizing the importance of being a Perfect, and is probably most dedicated. Edgar rolls his eyes away, his mind wondering somewhere. "I'm waiting, Edgar. Whatever lie it is you're formulating had better be well constructed to coinvence me" Edgar shrugs and finally says so, "An A- is not a big deal" He starts, "I never make anything less. As for lately, I received word that author Sir Reginald Siegel of York III is coming to London, my idol in the literary world. I also heard from my uncle that he's currently taking in new apprentices. Every since then, I've been focused on finally perfecting one work I can call a true masterpiece, and-" "I've heard quite enough" Lawrence gently yet bluntly cuts Edgar from finishing his statement.

Sebastian hears everything, and its all so funny to him. Lawrence however, is pretty far from seeing any kind of humor in this situation, and so are the rest of his colleagues. "Above all selfish desires or dreams, or pains and hurts, we have a position to uphold and a duty to carry out. Everything comes seco-" "Now excuse, my dear" its Edgar's time to interrupt Lawrence. Herman, who's been quite silent, was trying to find a way to end this and move on... even if it meant getting involved as, technically he wasn't. The blonde makes his say, definitely a say that would intensify the situation. "First and foremost... since when were you elected president of Perfects' affairs, or the school, or the teacher's pet?" "Gentlmen..." Herman starts, now seeing someone needs to butt in and stop it before it starts. "Ah, suggesting something are we?" Lawrence now sounds mad. "Can we go now?" goes a very nonchalant Violet Fox Perfect, not helping the situation in hand.

Edgar, "politely", sounds off, saying, "please my merry study hounding chum, a rare occurrence of A- grades will NOT bring us down if that's your concern" "But continuous back sliding will lead to abject failure" Lawrence's words were getting pretty cutting, though he still has not raised his voice "besides, we show the students under us no mercy for failure, and so we shall do the same onto ourselves..." "Back sliding, yes, sickness I can't help..." Gregory tries to defend his position, but Lawrence still wasn't bending. "I have suffered flu and still managed a perfect score of an **A+**. There is no room for excuse when it comes to being a perfect" "Gentlemen, please" Herman tries to get everyone together, before it could get ugly.

"Bluer is most correct. As Perfects of Weston College, we have a power to maintain over our dorms, and part of that is maintaining our grade record... however, we should understand time dedicated to personal agenda and... if you know what I mean Bluer-" "Well said" Gregory hurriedly states, "Can we go now, my stomach hurts the more I stand..." Lawrence was simply not in a good mode or mood at the moment. "Where is your sense of discipline Violet? A matter this important, and you're already lacking the courage to face-" "**I'M SICK!**" The shock of Gregory's voice roars throughout the area, similar to when he yelled '_Don't go into the Purple House!_' that time. It certainly catches attention, Sebastian even looks up at them.

The NOT so Perfect 4 stood there a moment, mouth totally gaped Gregory was pretty subdued now, and lowers his already lowered head further. It happened, what Herman was trying to avoid, happened... things got ugly. Lawrence fixed his specs, _clearly _disapproving of Gregory's outburst. "I will not fail being on time for class. Let us meet again later at the Swan Gazebo, and finish this matter. It will be bad for anyone who fails to show... until then, gentlemen..." Everyone leaves, having mixed feelings about the whole situation. Gregory didn't like being under than kind of scrutiny for something he felt he shouldn't be faulted for. His abdomen was gravely in pain, he drags himself to get something to call a breakfast so he wouldn't starve through his next class, and wind up with another "failing" grade, or something stupid.

Sebastian was tickled to the tee. He surely savored the moment he'd have a word with Ciel about today; especially if anymore of this is to occur the rest of the day.

* * *

Well... it was class time. All of the Violet Wolf students took their seats... Gregory being the last one, which was unusual. For the most part, these weird eccentrics, fanatics of the arts were just the group Gregory felt most at home with... but today, this group were the **last **bumkins he wanted to be around. He sits and sinks into his seat, feeling like he'd just like to kill over and not wake up... for eternity, thanks to his stomach pain of course. Their instructor was a new one, his specialty was the phenomenon known as "modern art". However, he wasn't easy to follow. Professor Arnold Gutenburg was his name. And yes, the Austrian instructor couldn't speak very good English.

"Now lisitan, dare prebably thusend werks tho be bern of mo'ch'deren arg't, sin een dis di'hager'gram" That was his version of English at its finest, and this was how his whole class sounded. It gave the poor Perfect of Violet Wolf a seering headache trying to keep up and decipher the lesson in session. After a short while, Gregory lowers his head to his desk, moaning as his abdominal pain increases, truly becoming unbearable to stand. His moaning also grows, and gets more and more noticeable.

"Mr. Vi'ch'oleth" Prof. Gutenberg starts kinda perturbed, "iz eh pro'ch'blmn der?" Gregory needed help, and wanted to say so... but decideds not to. "I'm fine, sir" his weakend voice replies, "Yur sund no guud" "Yeah, and I though I was the only one seeing it" Oh god, Cheslock jumps in it. Gregory didn't want to deal with the God of Spontaneous Vocal Combustion. "Well are ya' sick or what, boss?!" Cheslock irately sounds off again. "I..." Gregory finally starts, "I... don't _exactly_ feel myself to-today. My stomach is burning with pain right now" "what?! Oh c'mon, is it seriously that bad? Boss, you can't wimp out now, I mean really-" Cheslock's boisterous and irritating voice was only increasing the very miserable Violet Wolf leader's ailment and issuing him a brand new headache.

"Youn'ch man!" Prof. Gutenberg shouts to Cheslock, "Fitsh yor mout of soa'ap!" The professor's cries toward Cheslock gains him a few snickers, "Shu'ch yur mouts!" he says, gaining louder snickers. Ignoring his class, and planning to possibly report their insolence to the principal, he looks at Gregory and shakes his head, "Lev cl'chs dis day, youn'ch man" he says, trying to sound understanding, while struggling with his horrific English. "Ert yur-selv not guud ting, to righ'ch now cl'chs in" Gregory struggles to make that out as, '_don't hurt yourself in class, just take the day off'_. However, he slowly sits up and shakes his head. "After... re-ceiving A-... twice, I can't... let it happen, again... Please continue Professor"

Their instructor, along with the classmates could see the boy was suffering. His left hand trembles as he held his pin, and his other hand gingerly cups his aching abdomen. The instructor continues, as Cheslock makes his final remark, "Hey boss, I'll take care of things if ya' need me too! I can handle a little room filled with these jokers if ya' need" "Check'loc! I iz herd yur, will drach'aw on boarag'd yu with ne'cht day!" Everyone starts laughing again, the noise of the no English speaking instructor, Loud Mouth Cheslock, and the laughter, all further adds to Gregory's misery.

* * *

After class, there was a lot Gregory did not do. He barely makes it to his dorm, and slides into bed, hoping to sleep the pain off enough to finish the day. But alas, his abdominal pains did not cease... they increased. He just laid in bed, missing out on lunch, his other classes, fag time and cricket. He was simply in bad shape right now.

Boy, the Swan Gazebo could sure use a new name with the tension and fury emitting from the vicinity right now. "And where is the Perfect of Violet Wolf? You know you're only allowed here when accompanied with your Perfect" Lawrence says to Cheslock, pretty angered right now, but is ever so calm still. "Yeeeeeah, about that... um" Cheslock was thinking, should he tell a real pretty lie, or just get through with it telling the ugly truth. "Well... every time I knocked, he tells me to go away... so what could I do if he doesn't wanna see ya?" not exactly a lie, or the truth. Lawrence, nor Herman or Edgar were too happy about this. Nor were they approving of Cheslock's usual attitude either.

"So its come to this I see. Leave Cheslock" Bluer orders, the eccentric cockatoo leaves with no hesitance. He didn't really want to be around them if his Perfect wasn't around, anyway. "Violet could be bleeding to death, he should have the courage to at least show up" Bluer sips his tea, his calm expression all but challenges anyone to argue.

"At any rate, we need to regroup and organize ourselves better" Herman starts, "I don't know what's really wrong with Violet, but we need to worry about ourselves and not anyone who chooses to not improve and remain elite" "Well said, Herman, well said" Edgar agrees, while having Joanne to fan him. "However, I will not take time from my short written novel. I have dreams to follow, as all men do. But if something's wrong, you'd think Violet would go to the doctor by now". Lawrence thought about that and instantly gets an idea, "very well, we'll have Violet to get his health checked. An excellent way to catch someone in a lie".

* * *

That evening, "Mr. Michaelis" stops by Ciel's dorm room, to have a quick chat. "Well young master, it seems the Perfects are more defective than they present themselves to be" "Hm... elaborate" Ciel requests, while Sebastian finishes, "A couple of the "Perfects" received A- grades, which roused a great amount of tension. They were the Perfects of Scarlet Fox and Violet Wolf. Gregory Violet went on about some kind of ailment he's battled for the past few days, while Edgar Redmond is secretly writing some sort of novel to impress a literary idol coming to visit London in due time". Ciel sits back and sips his tea. "Interesting" were his words, "but of what significance is this information, in regards to my true assignment?" Sebastian chuckles a bit and pats Ciel on the shoulder, "nothing must be over looked. This case is far greater I fear, than just the mystery only surrounding Derek Arden, master. All things should be considered." "Point taken" says the blunt adolescent, "sleep now master, tomorrow could get rough if the Perfects are in chaos..." Sebastian leaves, getting a hunch almost that something is bound to go wrong... But _what_?...

* * *

It was morning again, but it would be nothing like yesterday. Gregory really felt bad, looked bad too. He sat up in bed, heart racing, his head pounding and dizzy, he had no idea it would be this bad and didn't think it could be worst. Sadly... it would. Gregory felt a moist something, almost wet. Quickly, he throws off his covers, to nearly have a heart attack. There was blood staining everything. With a trembling gasp, Gregory knew he was in **serious **trouble. Moving as swift as his legs could carry him, Gregory heads for the bathroom, and disrobes. He feels the blood flowing from himself, and down his legs; there was also a nasty stench giving off from it. Young Violet then looks into the seat of his weird pair of underpants, seeing not only was it sopping deep red, there was some kind of reddish black, gelatinous matter that gathered in the center. The Perfect of Violet Wolf was in so much dismay right now. Along with all of this trauma, he also had these severe abdominal pains. He showers, then bandages his groin area before putting on new attire. His hope would be this somehow isn't blood and he's not literally bleeding like this for real.

He takes his soiled underwear with him, as he heads out to the doctor. Class was already in session, and the Perfects saw not a peek of Violet anywhere. The Violet Wolf students also noticed his absence, where could Gregory be?

Gregory Violet, dodged everyone, and makes his way to the on campus clinical facilities, for any attendants with health issues. The doctor sees Gregory, and greets him warmly. "Well hello young man, what a beautiful morning for a surprise check up" His grin lets you know, his brain didn't have as many lights on as it should. "Now, what brings our all so clever Purple Lion student to Dr. Watkins?" Gregory was too traumatized with the whole blood episode, he didn't even notice Dr. Watkins lack of... _whatever_.

"Doc" the young student starts, "I... woke this morning with my sheets saturated in blood. As I stood, I felt something like... well, urine coming, and I couldn't, couldn't control it. It was all blood, I don't know actually, what it is, b-but..." Gregory struggles to keep his calm, while handing a wrapped something to Dr. Watkins. The physician takes the wrapping off to his miniature lab and unwraps, the sight horrifying him greatly. In only a couple of minutes, he returns with a gloomy expression. "Young man, this is terrible! Totally awful" He goes on, not having any professional sense of approach what so ever. Gregory, who remains calm but knew this couldn't be good, asks, "What is it doctor? I... hope its not something _terribly _serious" "Oh it is, it is" Dr. Watkins just shakes his head before breaking the news. "This is some kind of cancerous issue, it could be bladder cancer, eh-eh, kidney cancer, or prostate cancer maybe, or stomach cancer or lung-" "W-What is, c-cancer?" Gregory's violet eyes widen, finally showing fear. He never heard of such ailment, and much less thought he'd wind up with it.

"Cancer is a new medical phenomenon, which is currently under our latest studies and research" Dr. Watkins starts off, "it's an ailment in which the body begins to die and fail in one area or another, resulting in the complete devastation of said organ, bone, muscle or whatever it attacked" Gregory's eyes shows very slight emotion, all but biting back his real feelings. "Is it... fatal?" the youth's weakened voice inquires, almost as if he knew already. "All the current known cases... yes... yes, yes. Every patient that had it died one way or another. Of course something this bad, you'll be lucky if you're with us for another month... I can't honestly see how we could treat something in this stage, this is pretty bad..."

* * *

What a blow. The Perfect of Violet Wolf shuts his eyes for some moments, in grave sorrow and hurt. "I understand doctor..." whispers a tearful voice, "thank you..." He gets up to leave, feeling like his heart could stop pumping at any given moment now. It wasn't until now Dr. Watkins realizes he just verbally handed the boy his death sentencing on a silver platter. "Look son, uh... let me know if you feel better... or if you need anything or..." At this time, Gregory leaves without anything else to say.

Gregory Violet, the most skillful of his colleagues, and most promising in the field of the arts, seemed to be destined sooner than he expected. From since he was little, he was told things that would kill the soul. He was frail in his younger years, and was told he was barren, and would never have children with a wife of his own. Of course, there were always a way for him to rise up to the top; from doctor's care, to the thought of adopting a child. But... there was never anything that mentioned losing his life, especially like this. Gregory slowly makes his way to the Swan Gazebo, just wanting time alone and to himself. He didn't worry about class, not about the Perfects, his duties, nothing. What's there to worry over if he wasn't to live past 30 days?

He sits on his favorite bench, his mind entering deep thought. He could only reflect on his life, from as far back as he could remember, all the way to this point... and then, the artist starts to draw on his drawing pad. He draws using his charcoal, elaborate shapes and lines, some straight, some curved, a real mix of various things. He would tell Principal Argares about his condition soon, but not now. He just wanted time to deal with the idea of confronting death and the coming days.

In about an hour... "Gregory Violet, Perfect of the Violet Wolf Dorm..." Gregory slowly looks up, amethyst eyes meeting furious sapphire ones. The three Perfects were standing there with their fags, including his own, just staring with dismay and disapproval of him, further injuring his weakened emotions. "I am truly shocked by your behavior, Violet..." Lawrence starts, "You, a Perfect, now skipping classes?! What can you say for yourself? And don't bring up health, we aren't dumb. Pain, headaches, bleeding, whatever it is, a Perfect must alwa-" "I am _bleeding_... to my death..." Gregory then closes his teary eyes, his hands griping his picture, causing it to crumple and rip slightly. Everyone was silenced with a bit of shock as Gregory speaks. "I didn't make it to class because... because I had to visit Dr. Watkins..." The moment of silence continues its duration as Gregory just couldn't bring himself to say what he was about.

"What... happened? What did... what did the doctor say?" Edgar hesitantly inquires, he had to know for sure. Gregory just lowers his head and shakes it. "I have cancer... a condition in which something in the body dies and fails, and... its **fatal**. Dr. Watkins says... I'll be lucky to be with you all another month...". Everyone now is now trembling with fear, and tearing with sorrow. But it couldn't be true, it just couldn't. "You're lying... i-it's not true... IT'S NOT TRUE" Lawrence begs, eyes reddened as tears comes to his eyes. "I woke bleeding in bed" That statement floors everyone the moment Gregory says that, "blood tainted everything... my sheets, my clothes, my bathroom... my life"

With that, tears finally escape the Violet Perfect's eyes, the salty drops fell from his chin, and onto his crumpled art piece, staining and mixing with its black ink. Everyone was totally unraveled to the core. The thought of losing their friend was a maddening, unthinkable... an _impossible _thought. Drawing his knees up, Gregory knots himself up, despite his abdominal pains. Burying his face into his knees, Gregory initially, starts to cry. It wasn't his time, not at all. He's too young, and had a whole life to live, explore and build. What a heartless thing to terminate a promising youth in his prime, but sadly, this seemed to be his fate.

Herman was the first to approach the weeping Perfect, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Gregory?" says the sorrowed Perfect of Green Lion. Gregory has nothing to say, he continues to cry silently while shielding his face. Out of all present at the Gazebo, Lawrence Bluer was the most stifled. His heart ached the worst, and it aches further as his words came to haunt him, "_Violet could be __**bleeding **__to death, he should have the courage to at least show up"_ Those words echoes in his head, over and over. After a long time of weeping, Gregory speaks again, "p-please pardon, me... I-I need to relax" Cheslock crouches beside his master, and puts a hand on his other shoulder, "I'll take you back..." Even Cheslock had glassy eyes, **very** unusual of him. Slowly, Gregory lowers his legs and struggles to get to his feet. Cheslock, with his arms around Gregory, takes some of his weight, trying to help him up. Seeing just how weak Gregory is, finally breaks the Violet fag. He keeps a straight face, but couldn't help the tears falling from his eyes; darkened by his black eye make up, streaming down his cheeks like black tears. Gregory leans onto his fag, as he was walked out of the gazebo, towards their dorm.

No one could move at the moment, too much in shock. Lawrence held his head way low, feeling quite guilty at the moment. "You and and your way with words, and now look" Herman cries, looking at Lawrence. Everyone shockingly looks at him for the outburst as he continues, "You're choice of words were quite harsh regarding Violet, and now Gregory's death is coming to pass!"

"You can't say that, Greenhill" Edgar buds in, defending Bluer as the Sapphire Perfect makes his say, "that's right, how would I-" "You said '_if Violet was bleeding to death, he should show up_', just to make a... just to satisfy you, us...-!" Herman sounds off again, his fag Edward agreeing. Edgar sees it differently, "I'll be the first to fault Lawrence about his choice of words, but he didn't wish ill on Violet!" Edgar had never been so, emotional like this. Soon enough, the Swan Gazebo becomes a fighting ring, as the remaining Perfects and their fags, duked it out verbally.

Sebastian was nearby the whole time, and didn't know how to report this to Ciel.

* * *

That evening, Sebastian met up with Ciel, and starts listing everything that went on this day with the Perfects. "Well young master, it seems the Perfect of Violet Wolf is soon to expire. Based on what I learned today. The Perfect of Sapphire is under heavy criticism for a comment he made about Violet, and how it apparently has come to pass..." Ciel sips his tea after taking in the information, "_Interesting_" again, was his first response, "But... how is this beneficial to us? What's the connection here with Derek Arden's absence?" Ciel was ever so business like, almost as if it meant nothing at all that someone was _dying_. Sebastian, though a demon, did not savor Ciel's reaction, and his master sensed it. "However, its a true pity" Ciel starts, realizing how cruel he was sounding, "Gregory Violet is a promising young man, its going to be hard on those who knew... loved him, when he... expires..." Ciel continues to sip his tea as Sebastian pats his shoulder.

"Get some sleep young master, we shall try a different approach on our assignment" Ciel nods and goes to bed without another word.

* * *

At the Violet Dorm however, a gloomy,_ very gloomy _spirit hovered over the spooky little purple house. Cheslock had broken the news to everyone, arousing such grief and despair. Gregory was their big brother, the **perfect **Perfect they could ever have had. His dark, eccentric nature was a perfect fit for the spirit of the Violet Wolf students. No one understood, nor wanted to understand the eerie culture of the Purple House, but one thing that was definite, losing Gregory so suddenly was like losing a best friend, a brother, even a parent to these students.

Gregory was laying on his side in his bed, tears still falling without control. Cheslock had made him some sweetened tea and places it on his night table. "Look... eh... if you need something let me know, 'kay?" Cheslock says standing by his master for a moment, resting a hand on Gregory once more. He was in a lot of shock right now, and couldn't really... express it... didn't know how to express it.

"I'm sure... I hope the... just hope that doctor was wrong and... that it's something else... uh..." Gregory doesn't move, his tears steadily soaking his pillow, one drop at a time. "You'll... you'll be in our prayers, boss" Cheslock's last, very awkward words to the Violet Perfect, and then leaves him for the night. It was going to be a lonely, _lonely _time for the bedridden Perfect. Gregory closes his eyes, going into deep slumber. At this point, it no longer mattered if he didn't wake tomorrow morning. After all, what was the difference between surrendering life today, if he'll lose his life within a month's time? Finally, after so many thoughts and so many tears, young Gregory Violet was fully asleep, finally in a place free of ridicule, free of peer pressure, free of his duties, and more important, he was in perfect peace; peacefully dreaming in his perfect little world, in a world, where he could live forever...

* * *

Aww, poor Greg ;^; I bawled as I was writing this, it was sad to me... and if your thinking he died in his sleep, he _**did not**_, okay? He's just dreaming... *a sigh from my audience*

What do you think is happening to our fair wittle emo? Is he really dying? Or is it something else? If so, then what? O_O

Well, that's chapter one! Tell me what you think of it! PLZ REVIEW IT AND DON'T JUST PASS IT BY. ITS THE FIRST FANFIC ON FANFICTION ABOUT THE PUBLIC SCHOOL ARC, SO PLZ GIVE IT LOVE 3

Yes, I've got fics I ain'ta updated in what?... _years_?... Anyway, I'm working on "The Night Tears Fall" I'm just a bit stumped with that one. And I think I'm the first to write about the Public School arc 8D Hurray for me!

~GNXmike


	2. The Violet Rose

YAAAAY! I have fanfic groupies! :D Special thanks to **chukaliteluvver** and **Lazy Gaga**!

Thanks for your support! I think that what happens in the coming chapters may create a fannon explanation of what I'm trying to get to... um... never mind my wind bagginess LOL

Okay so, as this is an EdgarxGregory fic (but not yaoi, technically) and while I know you all are just totally itching terribly to find out what happens next with Gregory, this chapter is more focused on Edgar. But Greg is in this one too ;)

* * *

Chapter II: The Violet Rose...

That night was a very difficult one. Each Perfect returned to their dorm with grave despair; after learning about Gregory's terminal illness; no one hardly got any rest.

At the Red House, Edgar was pretty distraught like his colleagues. No matter how old one is, dealing with issues concerning death takes a toll on youth. To think he had planned to work on his literature tonight. Edgar rests his head on the back of his wing backed chair, unable to move or think. He simply couldn't imagine the P4 without Gregory. A knock on the door shakes the blonde from his thoughts, causing him to go and answer, seeing Joanne there with something. Joanne bows "Sorry to bother you boss, but I forgot to give you this... a telegram from the Viscount of Druitt" "Oh uncle... I should have received this earlier" the blonde Perfect replies, taking the note from his fag. "Most apologetic. It won't happen again... have a good night..." Joanne goes to walk away, and Edgar shouts back, "And... let's keep the Perfect of Violet in our prayers..." Joanne nods before continuing on.

Edgar sits and sips his tea, actually happy his uncle wrote him this time. He usually didn't like being bothered by his relatives, but this would help get his mind off Gregory. He opens and reads, "_Many salutations my dear Edgar, I have been anticipating a follow up with my favorite darling nephew and his most recent endeavors concerning Sir Reginald of York III's coming visit to London. This greatly accomplished man of eloquently profound status is of worth his weight in gold as I've researched, and the possibility of him mentoring our family's newest blossoming rose, truly raptures my soul! I hope you are with some inspiration for your short novel to present, time shortens by each moment we breath, and Sir Reginald is to arrive next month, so do conclude your work in time, my sweet nephew. With kindest regards, Your Uncle Aleister Chamber_..."

Edgar all but cringed the whole way reading. He had forgotten what his uncle was like and never savored his notes. Druitt was a bit... well, embarrassing with how froufrou he was, and it never sat well with him that the other Perfects knew of Druitt being his relative. There was always a thought that he'd inherit traits of his queer uncle. Suddenly, there's another knock on his door. Edgar grumbles to himself before kindly shouting, "please come in". He sees Herman Greenhill and Lawrence Bluer enter. He so did not have time for them.

"You do realize the time. We have class and other duties to attend to early tomorrow, you know" "This is more important I feel" Herman starts, straightening his tie, "these are Gregory's last days with us... in all honesty, I think he will... _depart _from us sooner than a month's time... I feel we should gather with our fags and accompany Violet for some time tonight. Its best to atone for any issues we had with him and have his life ending on a good note..." "While in a normal setting that would be so, but tradition is absolute" Bluer starts while fixing his specs, "There's nothing in regulations sanctioning such. My suggestion is to report Violet's issue to the vice principle and during fag time tomorrow, visit Violet". "Lawrence..." starts a calmly irate Perfect of Green Lion, "Gregory Violet IS DYING... Does that matter to you at all? He may not even wake tomorrow, and I want to at least clear my conscience and have my last moments with him be in good terms"

"Pathetic!" Lawrence retorts as he starts developing irritation. "PATHETIC?! Now just who are you to call pathetic... **bookworm**?!" Herman's emotions were getting the best of him. Not a good thing for a man his height, weight, and athletic status. "Tradition ranks supreme" Lawrence continues, "the traditions of Weston College always has the verdict. Faltering in the slightest shows a lack of discipl-AGH!" In a swift flash, Lawrence found the front of his entire wardrobe knotted in one gigantic fist, as he faces Herman nose to nose. "Lack of _discipline _you say..." Herman hisses, clearly offended with being labeled "pathetic". "How would you like to experience a good dose of my, _lack of discipline, _eh chap...?!" Edgar couldn't believe his eyes; Herman looked as if he'd really sock Lawrence in the face. "Gentlemen, that's quite enough!" the Perfect of Scarlet stands with a strong sense of disapproval. "We are supposed to be the PERFECTS. I'm surprised with the way all of us are behaving. Where's your sense of dignity? Both of you?"

Greenhill and Bluer immediately back away from one another in shame. The trio kinda were just glaring at each other before their eyes settle on Edgar, who was most unsatisfied with them. "Herman, Lawrence, this is the last time to not-" before he could finish, it hits him that all of this trouble is stemming from Gregory's illness, and the thought of losing a member was simply having a negative effect on them. He calms down before yelling and shakes his head. "We need time to ourselves, at the moment. I suggest that it's most advised to discuss this with the vice principle, and possibly visit Violet later. It wouldn't be advisable to drag our current qualms around Gregory. He's ill and just learned... that... He needs some time to collect his thoughts and cope with... with all of this..."

Edgar couldn't bring himself to say it. It's so hard to face losing a member, let alone a Perfect. In all honesty, it comes to the poetic Scarlet Perfect that Lawrence probably doesn't want to face this at all. Very understandable. "Please leave..." Bluer and Greenhill said not another word. They leave with nothing to say. The young blonde slowly makes his way to his desk, his mind was even worse off than before the visit from his friends. He takes his uncle's telegram and decides to reply. With a clean paper out, he starts writing back, "_Dear Uncle, my kindest appreciation for your interest in my affairs. Though the excitement of possibly mentoring under Sir Reginald of York is beyond measure, I just received word that my friend, Perfect of Violet Wolf Gregory Violet, has befallen a fatal condition. The campus doctor gave him approximately 30 days before expiring_..."

Edgar pauses right there... eyes glassing up again. After taking that moment, he starts writing again, "_It has devastated all the students. The other Perfects and myself plan to accompany him with all our free time, assuring his last days be filled with happiness_..." From here an idea comes to Edgar as he writes, "_I will offer him a _violet _rose commemorating our friendship, and that it may never end, regardless of death_-" GASP! Edgar was struck with inspiration, he begins to finish his letter with great excitement, "..._ my inspiration, uncle! The Violet Rose: a short novel centered around an everlasting bond between two souls, great enough to heal, and even stave death away from the other... This work will be a dedication to Gregory Violet... I'll have a copy made for you to review once completed. Sincerely, Edgar Redmond_..."

Edgar was thrilled right now, and finally overcame some of the sadness he was feeling. The problem is time. He didn't know when Gregory would... well, leave them. He needed to act now and have his work completed soon enough to at least share it with his expiring friend. He gets a pin and starts to write another note, one for himself. Ideas flooded his mind left and right, as he tried putting everything in mind on paper. This ran a course of a good long six hours...

* * *

Its daybreak, rise and shine time for the students. However, this was a difficult morning. Edgar spent nearly half the night writing, and now, he was wasted, in no shape to get to school.

Ciel was completely aloof of the disparity hovering over Weston, as were most other Sapphire Owl students. When it came to class at 6:30am, most all the Blue students were on time, all the other dorms, it was a different story. A few from the Scarlet Dorm never makes it to class, while some from Green Lion are also absent. Ciel notices something and using his contract, he signals Sebastian to investigate immediately. "Now this is the suspicious activity I've long been anticipating. Hopefully I will have results..."

Before he takes his seat, the Earl of Phantomhive sees Clayton with a strange expression on his face. Ciel had to know what was going on, wishfully hoping this would turn into a lead. "Good morning, Clayton" he starts cordially, "pleasant morning so far..." "Unfortunately I cannot say the same..." Clayton responds with a sigh, "Is that so?" Ciel inquires as Clayton shakes his head, "I'll... never mind..." "You can tell me... I'm your trusted fag?" Ciel says with a coy smile. With a breath taken and a thought gone, Clayton answers, "I'm... concerned about Lawrence Bluer, the Perfect of our dorm..." "Oh, is something the matter?" Ciel was utterly curious, not remembering Sebastian's report from yesterday. Clayton continues, "Bluer didn't even speak to me yesterday evening, or this morning. He seems terribly distraught about something, not sure what it is. My concern is it's something severe; nothing shakes his ground, he's the strictest of the Perfect 4..."

Ciel just shrugs in response, as the memory of yesterday struggles to rekindle, "_oh yeah, I bet it has to do with that quarrel between them, but... what was it_?" Ciel ponders, his answer to Clayton is different though, "I'm sure it's nothing really... for all we know, it could have been an argument of-" "Never!" Clayton exclaims, "The Perfect 4? In any form of argument? Never happens". Ciel just cooly leaves that alone, and gets to his seat in class. He can feel something is wrong or something about to go wrong...

* * *

20 minutes into class session, Vice Principle Johan Agares was up on a ladder placing a book back in its place high up the bookshelf. All of the sudden...

"Meester A'ch'gareez!" The sound of the yell and the door slamming open, causes Johan to slip from surprise, tumble off the ladder, fall to the floor with books tumbling on top of him. The Austrian art instructor stumps his way to the anthill of books piled atop Johan's head, yelling, "weir dh'a studints a'ch'ar? Evr'non iz een clss not!" Johan rises from the pile with a noticeable black eye, straightening his suit, and emotionlessly replies, "you're students aren't in class? What about the Perfect? Surely he's there" "NOT DAR IZ!" Arnold exclaims, "not perzen hav een clss, dis day!". Johan got the message. It was alarming that NO ONE from the Violet Wolf dorm showed up for class. However, the Purple House does have a history of atypical behavior, so this could be one of those times. "Let's investigate-" "Principle Agares!" goes two more voices, belonging to instructors for various classes. Johan learns from them the Perfects of Green Lion and Scarlet Fox weren't in class, as well as several students from those dorms. NOW Johan is alarmed.

"Very well, let's all investigate this shenadigan and get to the bottom of it. I'm certain something is seriously wrong" They all headed out the door, Arnold slamming the door shut behind him as he ran out. "De clss iz gon fi'ch'sen, and dis mus'ch't kno wat wrong iz" Arnold explains as he ran, only to not get a response. He looks behind himself to see the vice principle was not behind him. As he runs back to the office door and opens, there Johan stands, with a bloody handkerchief over his nose, "please mind me" goes a very calm Johan, "the welfare of the students is far more important than my nose". From there the vice principle follows Arnold out to investigate what's going on.

* * *

Ciel was in class, but receives a signal from Sebastian through their contract. He then raises his hand, "Pardon me, sir" Ciel says to their instructor, "allow me to use the restroom, thanks" He hurriedly runs out of class and into the hall, right where Sebastian stood. "Sebastian?" "Master," starts the faithful demon, "There's uproar about to happen. Many students have not attended any classes today, and the instructors have all reported this to Vice Principle Agars. The entire Violet Wolf dorm did not attend class, nor did the Perfects of the Green Lion, Scarlet Fox or Violet Wolf Dorms" "So _thwart's_ why Clayton is acting strange..." Ciel begins to conclude, "I believe it may have something to do with Gregory's ailment, OR, that's a cover for something far more sinister" Ciel thinks a moment more, and makes a decision, "I can't leave at the moment. I order you to follow the instructors and learn what you can. IF there is something sinister happening, immediately let the instructors know, so you'll look legitimate when investigating them" "Consider it done master" Sebastian bows before nearly vanishing.

* * *

While it was definitely alarming for the instructors to not find the missing students anywhere, one missing Perfect was definitely somewhere other than in class. His dorm room to be exact. It is sometime after 8am now, and Edgar's is _still _asleep. The only thing that would have woke him before 12pm, was the knock on his door. From that sound he finally wakes, realizing "Oh great Caesar!" he shouts to himself. "I'M LATE!" He leaps out of bed and dashes into the bathroom, trying to get washed up as quickly as humanly possible. "How did I over sleep?! How could I have done this?! ME?! Late?!" By some miracle, he's dressed and ready in ten minutes. Just as he's about to answer the door, he passes his desk and sees his notes. That's when the realization hits; he was up writing his ideas for his novel last night. He then remembers what happened to Gregory, and that his inspiration would be a dedication to him.

With that mentally said, Edgar lifts his notes, thinking, today could be Gregory's last day. In fear of Gregory passing sooner than a month's time, he wants to share his work with him, almost as a gift. "Gasp! Violet!" He needs to see if he was okay. He knew he was already late for class, so meeting Gregory easily becomes more important now. Edgar quickly grabs his notes and places them in a folder before answering the door. He opens to see, Herman of all people standing there, "I've been pounding for the longest" Herman starts, "where were you? I couldn't find you anywhere and now we're late for class" "My deepest apologies" Edgar starts, "I was struck with inspiration last night and decided to dedicate my short novel to Gregory. I suppose I was up longer than anticipated..." Edgar explains, gaining a nod from Herman. "I wanted to visit Violet before attending class, but I wanted you there" Herman says, as Edgar agrees he was off to do the same. As both men were leaving, Edgar turns to see something mighty peculiar left outside his door. A slender vase was there with a... _violet rose_? Edgar has never even heard of a purple rose of any kind. This sight makes his heart skip some beats. He lifts the rose and stares at it, never had he seen a flower this perfect, not a flaw in sight. He decides to take it with him as he follows his friend to the Violet Wolf Dorm.

* * *

Walking to the Purple House was not pleasant for Edgar and Herman. Teachers, instructors and the vice principle were combing Weston for missing students. They encounter their fags who were waiting accompany them in visiting Violet. They finally arrive, after so much dodging and maneuvering, the place was silently eerie. They knock some, and wait. Nothing. That wasn't a good sign. Herman twists the knob to find the door was open. The quartet walks inside finding no one in the hall, or anywhere else on the lower floor. "Where... where is everyone?" Edgar wonders, "I don't know, but I don't like it" Edward replies, looking for a single soul. Joanne was very unnerved, and couldn't help but ask "W-What if Violet already passed, and they... they're having a funer-" "IMPOSSIBLE!" Edgar exclaims, "HE CAN'T BE DEAD! NOT YET!" Edgar cries, and runs off. "Edgar!" Herman cries as he chases after Edgar. All four follows the frantic Scarlet to the stairs, all trying to get to Gregory's dorm room.

They clash at the door to the stairs, before opening to see... it was jam packed with the Violet students, and those from other dorms. Everyone was weeping, mourning, and seemingly trying to get to the Perfect's dorm room as well. As Perfects, Herman commands them to make way so he, Edgar and their fags could see Violet. "Is... is Violet... okay?" Edgar asks one Violet Wolf student, "I-I have no idea!" the boy sobs, "I've been here all morning trying to find out for myself" Edgar pats his shoulder, for the first time, feeling for a student outside his dorm. "Lord... please don't take Gregory from us..." the boy whispers to himself, as he starts weeping." Edgar come, we need to make it to Violet" Herman yells from some higher steps. Edgar was getting a bit emotional for some reason, and found it very hard to leave the boy there. "I'll let you know what's happening when I return" Edgar promises before leaving him, hoping to give him a little hope.

As Edgar follows Herman and their fags, they squeeze around and through the students, mostly Violet Wolf, but some from Scarlet Fox and Green Lion. A very sparse number of Sapphire Owls are present. Everyone is crying and depressed, it was like going up a dark stairway of sorrowing souls, mourning the passing of someone greatly important. This felt so surreal to the poetic blonde Perfect. Soon enough, they are at the top, squeezing by more students who crowded the hallways and are all but camping on the floors. These were all the more privileged students this level. A couple of students zip by as if in a hurry to get something, nearly colliding into Edgar and his group. Finally, they arrive at the door of Gregory Violet's room. The spirit was so heavy and moving; anyone present right now can feel the strife of those by Violet's side.

"I'm Herman Greenhill, Perfect of Green Lion" Herman states to the one blocking the door, "The Perfect of Scarlet Fox is also with me, and our fags, we're here to see the Perfect of Violet". The young man immediately knocks to let them in. Someone answers and then calls for someone inside, who you could hear, called for someone else inside. In a minute, Edgar, Herman and their fags were allowed in. They walk through Gregory's dorm room, which had several Violet Wolf students there awaiting instructions from the bedroom just beyond. The quartet steps into the bedroom, Edgar was the first one in; the bed was surrounded by anxious hooded individuals blocking the view, constantly questioning the fag currently in charge.

"What business you have here?!" Cheslock glares the other Perfects and their fags entering the bedroom. "What do you mean? We're here to see about Violet!" Herman yells, gaining a loud "SHHHHH!" from the hooded crowd encircling the elegant, violet bed. "Get out of here!" Cheslock boisterously protests, "Boss doesn't need to be bothered! He doesn't need anything else making him sick!" "*wheeeeeze*" a groan from the bed catches everyone's attention. There was a low whisper that barely could be heard. Edgar approaches anyway, walking around the crowd, finally seeing Gregory. He was lying on his back, under thick covers, dressed in his silken blue violet sleepwear. On his head was a wet towel, indicating he must have a fever. Along with all that, Gregory was terribly pale. Edgar, cautiously, sits beside the ailing Perfect, while trying not to offend the eccentric fag who's taken charge of the whole affair. Herman and the others also come to stand beside Violet's bed.

It was a moment of silence, Gregory doesn't move nor make a sound, he was just still and seemingly asleep, slowly, shallowly breathing. Edgar wished so much he could hold his hand, but dares not to touch him, unless it's welcomed. "Cheslock..." Edgar starts warily, "How... how well... how has Gregory been?" "Humph" Cheslock was not in a cooperative mood, as usual, "Wouldn't you like to know..." The other surrounding Violets seemed to not be receptive of the other Perfects and their fags, much like Cheslock. "He's ill, what else you think?" He continues, never looking at Edgar, "Boss has had a terrible fever, and puked more than once, can't eat at all. He... he was screaming last night... and was in violent pain" His voice drops while saying that, as he was reflecting on everything that had happened from last night to this point. "All of us did what we could to make him as well as he is now" "Why didn't someone get a doctor?" Herman reasonably questions, "That brain dead already marked him for death, what good would he be?!" the Violet fag snaps, in time for Gregory to moan.

"Boss!" He cries, anticipating a need from Violet. Edgar looks as reddened amethyst eyes open, shifting to peer into worrisome scarlet ones. "... E... Edgar...?" the ill Perfect finally speaks, weakly stretching an anemic hand out towards the figure sitting by his right side. Edgar instantly has Gregory's hand, gingerly cradling it. The poor Violet Perfect tries to lift his head, but to his avail, he just falls back against the pillow. Cheslock swiftly gets a small pillow to lift his boss' head some. So sad, to see their friend wither away like this, in pain, and in misery. Gregory looks at everyone before looking at Edgar, and then, he smiles, very faintly though. "I'm okay... I'm okay..." he whispers, holding onto Edgar's hand, the sight draws tears from the blonde Scarlet. "I... came to see how you were doing..." Edgar says with a forced smile, "So did myself" Herman interjects, walking a little closer.

"Hey, don't get too close!" Cheslock protests, "He needs his air! Back off" "They're... fine..." Gregory struggles with his reply. "Gregory" Edgar starts, "I... I started on a novel I want to dedicate to you. I... won't tell you the whole story, I know how sick you are... but... I wanted to dedicate this novel to you, it's called _The Violet Rose_, and..." Edgar pauses, failing to remain composed, "it's about the fact, death won't stop our friendship... and... today, I found this Violet Rose for you..." Tears stream from Edgar's eyes, as he offers the rose to his bedridden friend. Gregory takes the majestic purple flower, never having seen one before. "Thank you" he says with a teary smile, "I'm confident, I'll live on through... through you-" "Don't talk much, boss" the Violet fag cries, "you need to relax!" "It will... do me know well, Ches-..." Gregory starts, his eyes falling closed "Don't say that!" his fag cries again, angry tears threatening to fall, "Please... You'll be okay, I know you will. That doctor is wrong! He's wrong, just-!" He grips Gregory's hand real close to himself, as he totally falls apart. Cheslock was lamenting right now, not wanting to face losing his Perfect; it was a sight to see. This seemed to hit him harder than anyone, or, was he just expressing what everyone else was about to? "Don't cry... please don't waste... your tears" Gregory gets upset again, seeing Cheslock of all people cry like this. It was inevitable that everyone would eventually follow suit in shedding tears, as they did. The more they saw and experienced, the closer Gregory's death seems.

It also silenced everyone. Edgar couldn't even finish what he wanted to say, too painful. It grew calm some long minutes, and tears subside finally, it became a reflective moment... until... "I see Bluer isn't here" Cheslock breaks the silence, making an ill remark on the Perfect of Blue House, "I didn't bother to get him" Herman replies, a bit spiteful in tone, "I decided he wouldn't be healthy or encouraging to Violet. I'm not telling him _anything _else". Something about Herman's spite towards Lawrence softens Cheslock's attitude towards the "outsiders". "I never liked those self absorbed bookworms" he replies, as he leans over to feel Gregory's forehead. "His temperature... it's high again... Marcel, fetch some cold water... and make it quick this time" he orders, "yes sir" says one of the hooded men, who leaves to yell the same instruction for another to carry out.

Gregory rests his weary eyes, as he moaned from horrendous pain. One hand held onto the violet rose from Edgar, while his other hand held onto Cheslock's. His comrades stood around him, letting him know he wasn't alone. The young Perfect slowly drifts into sleep, no one bothered over anything, or cared about any of their usual affairs. Being present with Gregory Violet in his last days took all precedence...

* * *

POOOOOR Gregory TTATT what's going on?! At first it was stomach pain, then the bleeding, now fever, vomiting, and he can't eat anything D"X

Well... some shit is about to go down. So many students aren't in class, what will that mean? What will that entail? Will the vice principle learn about Gregory's illness?

Lawrence Bluer may be on _reeeeeally _bad terms with the other Perfects now. Herman already wanted to sock him in the face, so it's gonna be bad for him now. What do you think will happen to Bluer in regards to the others?

So much happening and going on! Stay tuned! Plz support this fic! And yes, this wasn't the first fic to feature the Public School arc, but I'm the first who's story uses those characters ;D

~GNXmike


	3. Of Outrage and Betrayal

Thanks for ya'll's support! I enjoy every review and fawn over them for hours at a time (true story!)

Okay! So, this is a chapter with quite a bit of action. Un_intended_ action...

Special thanks to new fan** Sophie the Awesome**, and the previous of course, **chukaliteluvver **and** Lazy Gaga**!

And by the way, the term "Prefect" is not a defect/misspelling of "Perfect". A "Prefect" is a type of rank as I looked it up. I thought for the longest that everyone was misspelling "Perfect" and thus was calling these guys the "Prefect" 4. But... THEY REALLY ARE THE "Prefect" 4 #_# why didn't someone tell me... or us! *~*||

* * *

Chapter III: Of Outrage and Betrayal...

It was a time of complete, utter chaos right now. Every staffer, instructor, and janitor on Weston's premises were called to comb through the school in search of these missing students. Funny enough, they manage to over look the obvious location...

While classes were still in session for the Sapphire Owl students, "Prof." Michaelis bursts into class and seemingly appears frantic as he approaches the class' instructor. Ciel knew for sure something Sebastian was on to something, and patiently awaits a signal to make a move. The instructor then looks up towards Lawrence Bluer and calls him down.

As he steps away from his seating to meet their instructor and Prof. Michaels, he is asked by the instructor, "Michaelis has alerted me to something regarding the disappearance of the Prefects from the other dorms, as well as several other students" Sebastian then interjects, "in addition, all of the students from the Violet Wolf dorm are missing. I'd like to know if you have any knowledge of their possible whereabouts". Lawrence looks with shock, a lot of shock, but after thinking for a moment, it hits him, "ah, they all may be visiting the Prefect of the Violet Wolf dorm" Lawrence starts, "he informed us that the school's doctor diagnosed him with a fatal illness. I have good reason to believe that's where everyone is. Violet seemed pretty sick..."

Both men are baffled by Lawrence's answer, and even more so by his monotone attitude about the whole situation. "That would make a lot of sense, if that's the case" the blue instructor starts, but Sebastian inquires, "however Bluer, if you knew this as a Prefect, why hadn't you report it to any authority?" "With all respect sir," Bluer starts with a slight bow, "according to regulations, each student and staffer is responsible for their every action and decision. Whatever matter or issue Violet experiences is his responsibility". Sebastian furrows a brow in a bit of shock. He thought in addition to their duties of rank, the Prefect 4 were support to one and another, but could he have been wrong about that?

"Yes Bluer, that is correct as well" the instructor adds. Wow, the rules are colder than one would think. "Suppose you should come with us, in case they are not located at the Purple House?" Sebastian asks the blue instructor, "I suppose so... Bluer, you come with us since you mentioned Purple House" the instructor says as he starts to leave with Sebastian. "Clayton, I need you present for this... you may bring your fag if you need" Bluer instructs as he starts to leave. "Phantomhive!" Clayton shouts, "I need you present with me... I'll need the aid". Ciel leaves his seat and takes a small bow before Clayton as he leaves with him. "_YES!_" Ciel silently thinks, "_I suspected the Purple House for suspicion, now I may finally get some results of what I'm hunting for_..."

* * *

The time was now 10:00am. The college staff was heading to the Purple House, anticipating Lawrence's answer to be true. As they reached the house and opened the front door, it was complete silence. Not a soul to be seen or heard. The group walks in searching for any of the missing students; Ciel hears some commotion from the door leading to the stairs and decides to investigate. He opens to find several Violet Wolf students tightly packed in the staircase. Before they could say a word, "I found some of them! If not all!" Ciel cries, everyone rushes to the door to see the students there. "Job well done, Phantomhive" Johan says as he squeezes his way in, and inquires, "Alright... what's going-" "Violet is dying!" Cries the voice of one mournful boy, "our Prefect is bleeding to death!" shouts a young man from the Scarlet Fox dorm. "Wait, wait, wait!" Johan exclaims, "What do you all mean? Are you saying, Gregory Violet, is _dying_? Literally?" There wasn't a reply from anyone as the tears started up again.

Johan knew for sure something was dreadfully wrong, but didn't know what it could be for real. Johan was about to call for the doctor, but then thinks its best to discover what's going on himself before calling the doctor for a false alarm. "Let me see Violet, now" Johan starts, before pointing at those who followed him, "Lawrence, you follow me, the rest of you stay here" Dammit! Ciel wanted to go or have Sebastian accompany them, he needed to see for himself what was happening with the students. Well, so much for that...

Johan struggles his way up the stairs, and by some miracle, he didn't slip and fall. He squeezes his way through trying to get to Gregory's room...

* * *

In the Prefect's bedroom, his fag was wiping his feverish head down with a cold drenched towel, that was freshly dipped in cold water. Gregory moved not a muscle, he remains still, slowly breathing. Edgar, Herman and their fags were without anything to aid the Violet Prefect's needs. "My... m-my" Gregory struggles to speak, "shhh! Don't speak boss" Cheslock stops him as he starts to moan from his overall condition. One voice however, shakes up the whole atmosphere. "What is going on, if you don't mind answering..." Johan startles everyone, as the druidic violets quickly backed off and allowed the vice principal to step up to their Prefect's bed. Entering the room behind him was, Lawrence Bluer, who seems rather apathetic considering the situation.

Johan looks at the crowd surrounding the bed, his visage seems quite disapproving. He leans over and gently shakes Gregory's leg as he softly speaks to him, "Gregory Violet...?" Gregory doesn't answer immediately, he was too weak to reply. Edgar and Herman hold their breaths, hoping this didn't mean trouble for the Prefect. Cheslock was all tense as well, but couldn't say anything now. He didn't want Gregory to be disturbed, although didn't want trouble from the vice principal, either.

"Gregory Violet... can you hear me?" Johan asks again. Finally there's some stirring, Gregory's eyes shifts around beneath closed lids before cracking open, peering up towards the vice principal. He stares a moment, then moans. Johan walks beside Cheslock and seats himself on the bed and reaches Gregory's his feverish hand. The vice principal knew then, something _was _wrong. "Violet...?" he says once more. Gregory knew he had to answer now. "Vice... Princ-ipal... Agares..." his voice speaks barely above a gentle whisper, as he tries to shift himself to face the authority by his left side. Though Cheslock helps him turn, that slight motion caused grave pain to rupture. He winces harshly, his moaning grows pretty loud considering he was barely able to speak just a second ago.

Intense shock riddle Johan's features, first real expression he ever made. His grip on Gregory's hand strengthens as he looks to the fag and asks, "what's wrong with him?! Has anyone present alerted a physician about this?!" He looks upset that there wasn't a doctor by the Prefect's side, and he has the right to be. "Well..." Cheslock felt cornered for some reason and feared answering, but then, Edgar speaks, "Violet told us yesterday that he visited the doctor due to some kind of stomach pain and bleeding. The results... the doctor gave him 30 days to live..."

"WHAT?!" Johan uncharacteristically exclaims, "why wasn't this reported to me?!" Everyone felt as if they could pee right now. Angering the vice principal is so ill advised. "W-whw-wh-we-ll... uh... w-we-ll... eh?" Cheslock was scratching the back of his cockatoo head, not knowing what to say or a good fib to cover it. It was actually kinda funny to see him stumble and get nervous like this. Herman tries to cover it with, "well, w-we thought it was best for-" "Not you, Dr. Watkins..." Johan replies with his more calm, usual manor, earning a mental sigh from everyone. "Dr. Watkins should know to always report something as serious as a student with fatal ailments. I wouldn't expect the students to report anything of such nature, however, to not report to your instructors is violation of Weston's rules and regulations. Although, considering the situation, I can reasonably appreciate your actions, and even commend you all for supporting the ill Prefect... But, there will be consequences for violating regulations" "humph" grumbles Violet's fag, viciously glaring the blue Prefect from his distance, "all of us except one..."

Johan hears nothing of Cheslock's words and makes his final statement, "Never, would I imagine a time Weston would face losing a student to illness, especially a Prefect. When Violet is ready, I'd like a word with him, Cheslock. Despite the situation in hand with the absence of the principal, all of you will be penalized for not reporting to class. This goes for the students present from Scarlet Fox and Green Lion as well as Violet Wolf. There is no excuse for not reporting to your instructors... I will contact Violet's family immediately, after visiting Dr. Watkins..." Johan then leaves. Lawrence was there, feeling a bit guilty for some odd reason. It could very well be all the hateful glares he's receiving from everyone in the room. This wasn't a comfortable environment and so, without a word to anyone, he leaves.

"I... suppose we have to go now... this won't be pretty" Herman states with a sigh, Edgar didn't want to leave, but sadly... it was way time to depart. "Gregory..." Edgar says to the Violet Prefect, placing a hand over his feverish one, "hang in there... don't... don't let go... yet..." it was _hard_, hard for Edgar to to release his hand. He does so and slowly gets to his feet, following Herman and their fags out.

* * *

Johan tells the staffers, Clayton and Ciel all of what happened and why he decided all the students who did not report would be penalized. As everyone was leaving, the interesting stuff starts to happen... "Sir" Clayton starts speaking to Bluer, "if you don't mind me asking, did you have any knowledge of what was happening with the Violet Wolf Prefect?" Lawrence just glances him slightly before answering, "best performance is the sole obligation of the students" he starts, "anything beyond that is not for us to handle. I thought Violet would have already reported that by now. I'm not responsible of his actions or qualms". It never settles well with Clayton that Bluer knew what was happening and didn't tell _anyone _about it. That's just a human thing to do. But, what nobody really knew, Lawrence was fighting an inner battle of his own. He honestly didn't want to see Gregory or even hear his name fore, the slightest reminder of the Violet leader triggered Lawrence's undying memory...

* * *

It was now after class and before lunch, and there was a lot of silent unrest going on among the students.

"Its not fair!" shouts a Scarlet Fox to another, "penalized for seeing about someone... gosh, I don't know what I'll do...". Amongst the Green Lions, students complained either about being penalized for sharing concerns for the other student, or complaining that they'd never, ever pity someone again for the trouble its caused them.

Ciel knew there was going to be trouble, and he was so glad he didn't see about Gregory. This situation was a grave setback to his mission; the tension is high, students are being penalized and are more than likely going to hold a grudge against those who did report to class. Ciel began to think "_there's a possibility I could gain the information I wanted. Now that there's confusion, surely someone will slip up on where Derrick Arden is concerned_"...

He walks down a paved path leading to the courtyard... which is were the three Prefects were, and right now, things _weren't _going well. "We have nothing to discuss, Bluer" Herman yells with a bit of uncharacteristic anger, "whatever my affairs, they do not concern you at this point" "Listen" Bluer starts, sounding anguished and pleading, "I was in class, as I should, and the instructor _asked _me about your whereabouts. I told them only what I was thinking, not to get you or Edgar in any kind of trouble" Oh great, they're just arguing again, Ciel thinks. However, he gets a little closer to see just how this would end. He had a hunch that the ending won't be 'happily ever after'.

"You all know the regulations of Weston-" "I don't want to hear about regulations!" Edgar surprisingly exclaims, gripping his notes for his novel. "You all have lost the spirit of Weston" Lawrence starts with the fix of his specs, earning quite the spite from his colleagues. Students nearby start approaching the circle of Prefects, each student siding behind their dorm leaders. "Prefects aren't allowed to get lost in such emotions, like sentiment for students. We have a duty to uphold, an image and name to represent. The Principal would not be pleased with our actions", "Come on Lawrence, you're a damn joke!" Herman shouts, rousing tension from the Sapphire Owl students. The Green Lion students almost reflectively grew tense on the side of their leader. "Why Herman Greenhill..." Lawrence was shocked, as well as appalled with Herman's response, "what is this? Don't blame your issues on me because of your penalization for violating code" "You blue walking deads are a **violation **to life!" Everyone looks to see Cheslock approaching the oncoming argument, with a trove a Violet Wolf students trailing him. He was actually on his way to the clinical facilities, and well, here he is...

Ciel was assured his hunch was correct and knew he needed to do something... _but what_?

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH GENTLEMEN!" Edgar exclaims to the hilt of his lungs. He leaps into the circle with a hand raised at the arguing parties. "This will lead to nothing but utter chaos..." Edgar calms as the rest does, and then finishes off, "Gregory Violet will leave us soon... He would be heartbroken to know this is our response to his... his coming death. For those of us who _does _care about him, should overlook all of this as if its none existent, and put our focus on Violet and his last moments with us..."

Lawrence didn't savor Edgar's choice of words, "are you implying I do not care about Violet?" "I didn't see you come to hold his hand after learning about his illness!" the Violet fag shouts, rousing tension again, "however, I wouldn't want him tainted with your aura", Cheslock continues, increasing everyone's anger, "I don't think you even told the Sapphire Owls Violet is dying!" Before Bluer could rebut that statement in anyway, Herman shouts out, "The only thing of any meaning to you is your precious position as Prefect of Blue House! Yes you care nothing about Violet! When Violet was late the other day, it was you who said "Even if he's _bleeding_, he ought to have the nerve to show up"" "**WHAAAAT?!**" scream the voices of several Violet Wolf students, Cheslock being the loudest. **Now**... all shit starts to break loose.

Lawrence looks to Herman with very hurt eyes, "How could you announce that to everyone like that?! You act as if I was trying the cause Violet's expiration. You know I didn't mean it!" "Then what the fuck **did **you mean?!" A loud voice yells at Bluer, who again, found his entire wardrobe knotted in a fist, this time, staring nose to nose with Cheslock. Several Sapphire Owls rage up against the Violet Wolves, who were, in turn, raging against them. Clayton drops his dictionary aside and tries to free his Prefect, but only to get knocked over by the Violet fag.

"Listen!" Bluer cries, "It's not my fault he's dying! If you could just... I looked over the most recent scores of the Prefects, noticing Violet and Redmond received an A- grade, and it's important we maintain a certain score. I detected attitude from Violet after bringing it to his attention-" "So you curse him over a fucking** A- grade?!** " Cheslock screams out again, "No. Violet takes nothing serious, his duties as Prefect, his uniform, all he cares for is drawing, or his make up job-" *POW!* Right there, a fist crushes into the side of Bluer's face at lightspeed, the impact even sent his glasses away. Lawrence falls to the ground, nearly unconscious from such blow.

Ciel wastes no time in taking off and getting as far from this as possible. This was a nightmare he never foresaw. Nothing mattered to Ciel but seeking safety or possibly finding Sebastian.

All the Blue House students either rushed by Bluer's side or starts fist fighting those from Purple House. Herman and Edgar were, for a split second, speechless. Everyone knew there was hostility between Blue House and Purple House, but this was ridiculous. In a quick move, Edgar and Herman leaps between the arguing parties, their fags and other Green Lion and Scarlet Fox students follow suit. It didn't take long for the students to calm down and observe the aftermath, as the Prefects of Scarlet Fox and Green Lion schooled them. "Your behavior disappoints me..." Greenhill starts, sounding much like a drill sergeant, "never is violence a solution to any qualm... especially as benign as words!" He eyes the Violet Wolf fag, who's attitude is overriding all reason. "You shame your dorm _and _leader, Cheslock. Do you know the penalty for physical confrontation?! **Expulsion**... _usually_...".

While Greenhill went on with the Violet Students, Edgar had his own words to the Blue House students. He kneels beside the Sapphire Prefect, offering him a handkerchief for his face. "There's a difference between devote to tradition, and being plain Draconian..." Edgar's opening statement does not win him favor from Blue House. "I would never do anything to earn a penalty of any kind, but... I... To lose someone _that _close... Gregory needed us. If you'd been there this morning Lawrence, you'd have seen the joy on his face, knowing someone cared..."

Bluer listened, and thought about it... but, he just shakes his head, and that, Redmond took great offense, "you, as does Violet, never truly respected the traditions of Weston.." Bluer starts, quite unmoving, "you're a loose one, much like your uncle..." Edgar brows knots up as Bluer continues, "it's quite expected you'd be insnared by sentiment and such, and it results in your backsliding... Sentiment for other students is ill advised, and its not ever certain if your feelings will be returned...". That statement really ticks Edgar. Bluer notices a full change in mood after what he said, and before he could try to smooth it out... "I'll take my chances with my relationship with any student. As for where Violet is concerned... for some, there will be a new meaning of guilt once he passes on... I'll have none".

Edgar leaves, not in happy spirits, earning concern from Herman. The Green Prefect then comes to tend to Blue House's leader. "Are you... is everything fine?" Herman seems concerned. "I'll be fine..." sighs Lawrence. Greenhill overheard the new conflict that has started between the Red and Blue powers, and more than unsure of who's side to take, was how to resolve it...

* * *

Hours of time had gone by since everyone last was by Gregory's side. Cheslock left Marcel, one of the hooded Violets, to watch the ailing Prefect for him. Marcel stands by a window, and after a while of staring, he could detect turmoil from where he was. He didn't know what it entailed and isn't sure if he needed to know or let Cheslock know. The hooded man leaves the Violet Prefect, just for a moment to see something.

Gregory lies there motionless. He had lost his last bit of energy, his temperature dropped and now, he's freezing. There was also a pounding headache, dragging him further and further from consciousness. Blackened nails shift ever so calmly on the coverings, as if searching for a hand. His last physical contact was Cheslock, and it felt so lonely to not feel someone's presence. Violet takes a deep breath, tears comes to his eyes as flashes of very precious memories of his, zip through his mind, like film reel. Memories as far as toddler years, all the way up to becoming Prefect of the Violet Wolf dorm are present with him. Despite the weakness he felt, Violet's fingers were able to stumble upon a stem.

The Violet Rose. He knows instantly what it is and grips it very slowly, gently. He smiles vaguely in his slumber, the rose was a reminder he wasn't alone, even if no one was present. The rose was also a reminder that he would be remembered and cherished by all of his acquaintances. Because of this, he feels free to finally let go. As he releases his breath, he feels no need to shed any more tears, and actually, he feels good. There's no pain, no sadness, no anxiety, not anymore... _weeeeeell_, except for the lump in bedding bothering his lower back. In a swift, sudden move, Gregory flips to his side, feeling no abdominal pain, drawing the rose close to himself while pulling the covers over his freezing frame with his other hand...

* * *

Quite the bit of movement for someone who was feeling so bad, eh chaps?... X3

All I can say is, next chapter should be _really _interesting. What do you think happened or is happening? Dun worry, all questions will be answered in the next chapter ;)

Also, THE KINKY STUFF! the lemon happens next chapter 8D staaaaaaay tuned!

~GNXmike


	4. Reborn

Alright folks, so... I'm like, caught in a rock and a hard spot. I'm rly trying to get The Night Tears Fall updated, but I'm doing this one too =.= meh, I'll have to kick it up a notch!

Special thanks to all my reviewers, followers and fav'ers: **chukaliteluvver, Lazy Gaga, Sophie the Awesome, flippy-animegirl, rainbowflame**

We left off so... mysterious on chapter 3, I had to post this chapter. Anywayz, here we go!

WARNING: some graphic descriptions of... medical procedures. It definitely could read UNsavory. Warning's here cuz the doctor has some "fun" playing with Gregory's unique sexuality XD

* * *

Chapter IV: Reborn...

This afternoon was most certainly unpleasant. Out in the court yard, the Scarlet Students watch as their leader leaves, the scene meaning he was most unhappy with Lawrence after this confrontation. Herman was quite concerned and knew this as a sign things may not improve. Though he needs a word with Edgar, he chooses to make sure Bluer is fine. That changes quickly...

"Greenhill" The blunette prefect starts, "you need to speak to Redmond. I wish for no more animosity, there already is a great deal of that now..." He looks up into the violet eyes of the fag that just attacked him, "Cheslock... I will not report your actions concerning this incident. However, that is under the condition that no hostility will surface between our dorms... at least until the dust settles". The Blue House students were in total shock. Their prefect? Stepping back on _anything_? As much the fag wanted to, he doesn't say anything else. He still wasn't nice about it. He gives a quick shrug with a "whatever... sure" mumble, and walks off. The other Violets follow, not wanting to be in the company of the Sapphire Owls any longer. Well, at least it seems there will be a little peace between the dorms for a while.

Herman backs off now, he wasn't necessarily on Lawrence's side either. He didn't forget that Lawrence, through this whole period, has never shown regret or sorrow over the possible loss of Gregory Violet. Lawrence knows what Herman is thinking, and in all honesty, he ignored Gregory's due death because he didn't want to face the blame for this situation. Herman then leaves, along with the other Green Lion students. Clayton kneels beside prefect and pats his shoulder, but couldn't help but ask, "if you don't mind me asking sir... why let Cheslock off the hook? Even if he were expelled, that would mean one less menace..."

Lawrence shakes his head, stating, "Eliminating that one enemy will earn us a Purple House full of enemies. Reporting him would only strengthen our opposition. If anything, this incident may jolt them enough to make wiser decisions with future confrontations..." Just then, Ciel arrives with Sebastian. "Are you alright, Bluer?" Sebastian asks, extending a hand to him. Lawrence gets up, still holding his sore face, not looking a soul in the eye. "Thank you Prof. Michaelis... I'll be... quite fine..." Ciel immediately reaches into his breast packet, and offers his prefect his spare eye-patch. Lawrence doesn't immediately show his appreciation, but he takes the patch with a slightly warm "Thank you, Phantomhive" and then walks off.

"Kind gesture" 'Mr. Michaelis' says, earning Ciel a complementary spirit from the surrounding crowd. "I'm sure it will return in a highly _rewarding _way...". Ciel understood that code **very **well. Ciel needs to get close enough to meet the principal, and while this experience was quite harrowing, this may be his key to an informative fortune.

* * *

That evening, Herman was eating in the Green Lion's dining hall, wondering about Edgar, and Gregory. Edgar was quite upset when leaving the court yard earlier today, and he knew it had to do with Bluer's point of view regarding the Violet Prefect. That makes him think about Bluer for a moment. He doesn't like Lawrence's overall attitude regarding Violet, but as prefects all together, their issues must be resolved.

Edgar was in his room, writing up this short novel. He only allows himself to see the end get completed; his thoughts were void of all the events from the past few days. A knock at the door interrupts that some. "Its Greenhill... I'm alone... I must talk to you" Herman is allowed in and he seats himself on Edgar's bed. "Pardon me Greenhill on my work... is this an urgent matter?" Edgar inquires while Herman answers "Yes it is. A lot has happened and will happen since learning about Gregory's acute, fatal illness, and... I believe this has far brought out our more shameful qualities to the fore front. I... I'd like, if possible, all of the prefects to plan meeting at the Swan Gazebo, and discuss everything in a formal manor. I don't know if such is do-able but... it would really be good to somehow bring Violet there, and share his last time attending the gazebo. This is the way to end everything on a good note I feel... Your thoughts, Redmond?..."

* * *

This... will be a very weird morning... or should I say late noon. Sebastian decides to visit the Vice Principal's office for some information regarding violence on the school's primacies. That's one question that will not be answered. Johan is in a rather disdainful mood right now; searching through archives and spilling them all over the place, as well as having books from higher shelves to fall on him. Even the demon is hesitant about approaching the VP at the moment. "That foolish doctor..." He calmly mutters, "its been two days since I visited Violet Wolf dorm and then inquired that charlatan of a physician about Violet's visit~" Sebastian steps further and has to ask, "is there a problem, sir...?" "Dr. Watkins" Agares grumbles, "it's been two days since I spoke with him regarding Violet's ailment, and I haven't received not as much as even a small note from him. He's also been gone for some time and-" "VP. Agares!" calls an incoming voice, a young uniformed man with a postal breast shield.

"Your message was delivered to the Violet Castle; however Duke of Violet was not present himself" "... And why?" Agares inquires, the irritation was surfacing, "yes, he's been gone for days, checking on some business status he has in a place called 'British Columbia' I think..." Johan shakes his head and permits the postal man to leave. "It will be very difficult to deal with the death of a student and the parents aren't available to handle such matter..." Sebastian doesn't say yet. It would look way too obvious. Instead, he gives a nod, and asks, "is there any assistance I could offer you, then?"

* * *

Light rays of noon hours beam brightly through the nearby window, casting light over closed eyes. Yes, this individual was never one to enjoy such brightness. Violet eyes shift on, then wince at the light before fully facing the window. After a little yawn and a rub to the eye, Gregory looks over to his side table clock, and notices its late noon. He sits up with some surprise, only thinking _'whoa, did I really over sleep like that?_'. He shifts to the side of the bed and stands, stretching some after sleeping for so long. It was after he relaxes, it dawns on him, he's not in pain. Then comes the memories; he was deadly sick, diagnosed with an ailment known as cancer and profusely bleeding, fated to expire in coming days. But here he is, standing, fully conscious, and able to move without feeling a bit of pain.

Gregory felt a bit sticky in his pants and remembered it had to do with that bleeding. Slowly and carefully the Violet Prefect makes his way to the bathroom; it was urgent to investigate this, and see for himself if he were bleeding still or not.

* * *

Outside the Purple House, the Violet students are returning from class, and off to check on their Prefect's condition. Quite a few of them hadn't seen Gregory for a few days and had to take turns attending to him; all due to their penalty for skipping class (writing a Latin poem 50 times, instead of 100). That's when, "Cheslock!" goes a voice, coming from the approaching party consisting of Edgar, Herman, and their fags. "Violet... how is... how is he?" Edgar inquires, concern riddling his features. "Wah?! What are you doing here?! Outsiders aren't allowed to come as they please, you know!" Cheslock doesn't appear to be in a good mood, "If its Violet you're concerned about... well... he hasn't been doing well, let's leave it at that... now beat it!" "Cheslock!" Herman starts, "we haven't seen him in 2 days now, it is a right the Prefect 4 have to inquire about who ever and whatever we please" There, he whips his bat up near the side of Cheslock's head, rousing tension from the other Violet Wolves. "I vowed to never use violence again... You wouldn't want to taste the meaning of _breaking _that vow... _would you_?"

* * *

Ciel decides to meet Sebastian in the library of the Sapphire Owl dorm. "Psst, Sebastian" the one eyed adolescent starts, "we need to talk" The two found an isolated place to discuss their current position and plan on their next move. "I'd like to know how things went with Agares" "It didn't, quite frankly master" Sebastian starts with a slight shrug, "I found him complaining about the need to discuss Gregory Violet with Dr. Watkins, though the doctor has not been available for a couple of days. He also complained Dr. Watkins has failed to write and file a report on Violet's fatal illness. In addition, Agares sent a message to Violet's family concerning their son's terminal illness, however are away in some foreign country doing business, so the message never made it to the parents".

"Interesting" Ciel says, trying to think this over. "Weren't you able to go farther than that?" Sebastian just shakes his head, "he was a bit upset, and imposing would create suspicion I felt". But now Ciel thought of something he hadn't before. "Dr. Watkins! Suppose he has done reports of Derek's health? I'm quite sure Derek wasn't fully fit the whole 5 years in school, and if there were any increase of irregular health issues, we may gain our first real lead" Sebastian nods with a smile, knowing exactly what Ciel was about to command, "Sebastian, go recover Derek's health records for examination" "Consider it done, master"...

* * *

At this point, the Violet students were without the choice to choose whether or not the other Prefects could come in. They make their way to Gregory's room, no one being pleasant company to one and another, Cheslock knocks to get permission in. However, there was no sound. Cheslock opens the door and enters... only to find... "HE'S GONE! HE'S GONE, HE'S GONE!" Everyone rushes in to see a very panicky fag checking in the bathroom, closets, anywhere that was a space. "What do you mean he's gone?!" Edgar exclaims, seeing Violet's bed himself, it was empty.

"He's been kidnapped!" Marcel screams aloud, "M-Maybe he's been transferred!" yells another, "Is he dead?!" shouts another. Common sense did not resonate with any of these individuals... Redmond though, couldn't help but get inspired. He somehow envisions this scenario as a scene in his supposed to be "short" novel. Everyone runs out, calling for Gregory's name, and seeking him high and low.

Up a walkway from an outdoor upper story, Sebastian can see the new hype taking place, and so does Agares. Violet students are hopping, leaping and zipping around, over and through every site on campus. It doesn't take long for the students of Scarlet Fox, Green Lion and even Sapphire Owl to follow suit. Things were beginning to look like a mad house all over again. "Good lord" starts the void of soul VP, "What could it be _**this time**_?" Sebastian says nothing, his goal is to visit the infirmary. Agares decides to head out and investigate the madness. He further complains as he approaches the stair rail. "I swear it's becoming a regul-AAAAAAH!" "Agares! Look out!" Sebastian was too late. The Vice Principal had already elaborately tumbled his way down stairs, landing harshly atop his cranium. "Sorry, sorry, sorry..." "Agares, are you-" "No need" the VP stands on his feet, as a stream of blood trickles down his forehead, as usual. "Now, to get to the bottom of this shenanigan..." are his last, calm words...

* * *

Sebastian ignores the plight of the students as he has a mission of his own to attend to. The demon makes his way to the medical facilities, noticing some discussion was going on in the doctor's office. He slips quietly and carefully to the door, able to decipher one voice; that voice... it was Gregory Violet.

Gregory was seated, while telling the doctor what had happened in the recent days up 'til now. "You informed me the bleeding was a form of an ailment known as cancer, and that I'm due to expire... However, this morning, I woke with no abdominal pain, and the bleeding is nearly gone" Dr. Watkins stares a bit, totally bewildered by this information. "When did I tell you any of this?" he asks as if he couldn't remember, "Uh... maybe three days ago, not too sure..." Gregory quitely answers, as Dr. Watkins tries to think. "Impossible" he starts off, "I wasn't even present and-" then it hits him...

"OOOh, I forgot, I had Orville to fill in for me while I took care of business from last week" he gives a slight chuckle before explaining. "You must have spoken with Dr. _Orville _Watkins, my younger identical twin. He'll occasionally fill in for me when I'm absent. He's a bit of an extremist when it comes to... _various _issues. Mind his diagnosis until I perform a check up on you" Dr. Watkins say as he approaches a table with several utensils, "He didn't check your physical being in any way, I assume" Gregory doesn't know what that meant, and so, shakes his head. "Well then, change into this, and then come lie on my counter over here" the Violet Prefect did not like where this was going. He had a right to. However, part of regulations is to never disobey or rebut medical officials and authorities. With the way things are, the only way to refuse authority is if you've already been assaulted in some way.

Gregory takes the thin gown behind a screen where he changes. It was beyond awkward to not have his cloak, and even more so, feel so naked. He come and lies on the unpleasantly cold and hard counter, as asked of him, though his legs are closed tightly together. Dr. Watkins laughs as he puts on his mask and surgical gloves. Violet had read enough fictions to make some very disturbing thoughts come to mind about how this would all end.

Watkins returns with a strange, long thin tool. "Relax... separate your legs please" he asks. Gregory's heart is beginning to pound. "Bu-but si-ir?" the Prefect stammers with fear, "Violet... now. Don't make me drag this to the Vice Principal" says the now dreading doctor, scaring Violet out of his mother wits. He just knew he was gonna get hurt. _Really _bad. Gregory couldn't resist, it would mean so much trouble. His breathing quickens, he had no choice but to comply. Dr. Watkins manually pulls his legs further open and lifts the gown up some. The young patient is trembling a lot right now, just waiting for it...

"Hmmm, what have we here?" Dr. Watkins says to himself. Violet gives a loud gasp as... the doctor begins to "examine" his genitalia. Dr. Watkins sees something pretty foreign to him, though he's heard of it from some time ago. He uses his utensil to further probe his subject. Violet grips the counter's sides, feeling the sharpness of the cold metal poking around very sensitive flesh. He gives another yelp, after feeling a second thing, this felt like a latch or clamp of some sort, stretching certain folds. His legs jolt and close in an instant. "D-Doctor" His low voice trembles, "p-please! W-What are you d-doing?" "I instructed you to be still and silent..." Dr. Watkins say with a very irritated voice, taking one of Gregory's legs, "you leave me with no other option..." The physician then pulls up something from underneath the counter, and snaps Gregory's leg to it. He does the same for the other leg, as well as his arms and wrists.

"Doc!-... P-Please-!" "Violet please cooperate!" Dr. Watkins scolds, "This is for your own good... If I were to just report what I see here... you'd be expelled! Now let me finish, so we can better understand your... _position_..." Gregory was so scared. His breathing quickens as he looks about randomly, as if wanting to scream for help. However, his fright gets the best of him, and he's not able to say a thing.

Dr. Watkins however continues his work, causing serious discomfort to the Prefect. Sebastian heard quite a bit and wondered if he should report this. However, something keeps him from doing so... Gregory felt some strange sensations as the doctor kept probing. He would see the doctor stop occasionally to write something down. But then, he sees two really strange mechanisms being carried over. "This will hurt just a little... warning" Watkins warns, "there will be some discomfort, but there's no real pain". Watkins then takes his two fingers, massages and thrusts them in and out the frontal interior of Gregory's genitals, making his patient squeal from certain sensations. Right after though, Gregory feels the fingers pull away, and a brutally cold something clamp tightly to the very sensitive membranes of his genitalia.

He gives a loud gasp, as the pace of his heart increases. It gets worst, he then feels a narrow instrument being stabbed into his miserably clamped genitalia, making him scream some. But after some pretty painful maneuvering of the instrument, it being begins to expand, stretching open some sort of opening of Gregory's, initially unknown to him. The discomfort and slight pain finally makes him scream loudly, "Ahhhh! What are you doing to me?!" "Violet, please relax!" the doctor starts, "This procedure is very tedious and one wrong move, increases the chance of injury! Now please relax" "But you're hurting me!" Gregory exclaims, "please stop! PLEASE!"

Watkins ignores the pleas and continues, by then he inserts a thick tube into his tormented patient, who's yelling even more so as Gregory feels the tube forced deeper and deeper inside. Though he really couldn't move, his whole body stiffens and trembles, the urge to scream again was there, but this time he couldn't let it out. The fact that his legs were raised and locked in a way the gown blocked his view, was maddening. To his own luck, it was better that way. If he actually saw the procedure in hand, he'd have had cardiac arrest by now.

Dr. Watkins actually was already very convinced with his initial theory, but needed to do this as validation. "Ah... just as I thought" he says to himself. He takes a large syringe and inserts it into the tube, filling his subject's internal cavity, allowing him to easily scrape the inner walls of his subject's... eh, _foreign _organ. The feeling of fluid filling his insides, and instruments probing around in him grew painful to Violet, all of which earns Dr. Watkins a nice long, loud scream from his patient. "Shhh, please relax!" he scolds Gregory again. Poor boy, he goes some minutes feeling that doctor messing around his insides; scraping and scratching around through the tube inserted into him. Lastly, there was the feeling of something being drawn out of his body, he shrieks some in discomfort.

After that moment, the fluid is flushed out, the tube is retracted, and the clamp was released from his patient. A cool, soothing towel is applied, gently cleaning his patient off. "Violet, I-" Dr. Watkins pauses, looking into the teen's face. He was in tears. "I apologize for putting you through this" the doctor starts, un-clamping his arms and legs, "it can be a bit traumatizing if you don't understand the procedure... Use this padding in your underpants. You may experience some very slight bleeding after all of that. Go re-dress, and I'll explain everything once you return..."

Gregory is not in a good place. He felt completely violated; he totally lost trust in the man operating on him, and doesn't put it past the physician at all he'd would trick him into something _even worse_. He had it in mind to take off and get help. But... something tells him otherwise. Slowly, he gets off the counter and re-dresses. After a couple of minutes, he warily meets the doctor in the lab. "I hope... your explanation justifies your actions well..." says the low, shaken voice of the Prefect. "My father would stop at nothing to have your head for tormenting me..." Dr. Watkins looks back at him with a slight chuckle, "come in, lad. Have a seat" he acts as if he didn't hear a word from Violet. Gregory steps in, his hurt and anguish is there and the doctor _thought _he knew what to say.

"Did my brother examine you at all?" He asks, Gregory only shakes his head slightly, "That's the problem. How would he have known that blood was cancerous unless he examined the conditions producing it?" "But why use such **invasive **procedures to diagnose the problem in the first place?" Violet asks, not quite following his doctor. Dr. Watkins takes a moment, and then starts explaining himself, "when you told me about this, bleeding, and how it ended, I was left with one conclusion. A conclusion that would instantly expel you with grave disgrace from Weston. The procedure I used to evaluate your condition is known as "hysteroscopy". The moment I begun examination... I was even more confound. Confound to say that I've never actually met an individual like yourself..."

Dr. Watkins then lifts up a small tray containing watered down blood. "This was removed from the inner wall of an organ you have, that I as well as your friends are without... This bleeding is a _natural _occurrence which will happen in _periods _at a time" Gregory raises his brow, not really understanding any of this. "This is menstrual blood, lad..." Watkins says, Gregory's usually small, slanty eyes grow as large as eggs... or, _ovaries _is his case. "No..." was his first response to the doctor, "... no... impossible... How... how can that be? I'm a man, I'm no girl..." "Don't be... too alarmed" Dr. Watkins tries to say, "I'm... not sure how to bring this to you, but please don't freak out... You are a man, but in _appearance_." Doc says, Gregory though, still in shock.

"Your... sexuality is not... not what you may have been told. At first glance of your... uh, genitalia, I immediately assumed you were a girl, until further examining showed they'd actually be labeled as "ambiguous". I'm not sure if your parents ever, explained sexuality to you, or-" "They did" says a quiet, shaken teen, "they told me I was different, and that... I... I didn't "develop" properly" saying that made Gregory feel less in some way, and his eyes instantly glasses up, "I... I was told then that I would never be able to father children of my own". Tears fall from the youth's porcelain face, and the doctor, felt his answer would cheer him some. "Maybe not fathering a child... but perhaps you could, _mother _a child" Violet eyes go wide as he gasps, then stares deeply into the physician's sky blue eyes.

"There is something... well a condition known as "intersex", view it as a "third" or "another" sex/gender. People born with this, have sexual characteristics or qualities that isn't fully male or female, and in the extremely rare cases, neither. In your case, what I believed happened is during your mother's pregnancy, you probably were going to be born female. However, your physical characteristics changed to male, but your sexual organs didn't get the chance to change properly or at all. From when you were young, you never knew, but now you're older, it has finally surfaced. This menstruation only means you have an active uterus, and ovaries. It happens every month or so to expel unfertile ovum... it still isn't _like _a female's, but having those organs makes you, neither male nor female, thus "intersex"".

Dr. Watkins can see it; though the boy is calm, you could see tears forming. "Don't be upset... its not a disease. Okay? A few people are born with non-male/female sexes and they live normal, happy lives. And no matter what, you can assign your gender as male or female, and identify with that... okay, lad?" He pats Gregory's shoulder, as the watery eyes release tears. "Th... thank you, doc..." Gregory says, slowly walking from Dr. Watkins' touch and to the door. He pauses, and slightly looks back, "please doctor... _please_ don't report this to the Vice Principal. My parents are quite proud of my position in college. I can't have anything to jeopardize all they've invested..." Dr. Watkins gives a silent nod, "I won't tell a soul..."

* * *

Sebastian sees Gregory was about to leave and so darts away, before getting caught. He looks at the teen from a distance, with a questioning look. He didn't hear a lot of what went on in the office, but he heard enough. The kind of "_half-heard it_" enough that would wreak certain havoc.

Gregory got the same feeling from when he was first diagnosed with cancer, and told he would expire. Okay, its not quite that bad, since he learned he _isn't _dying. But this was embarrassing to him. _'Its no wonder I was told I'd never __**father **__children_...' He thinks to himself. He slowly drags himself through campus grounds, noticing the commotion and tries to keep away from it. There were still some minimal pain and sensation from the operation he could feel as he was walking.

Sebastian spots Ciel and calls him to the side. "Young master, there are some very serious issues going on where this school is concerned" he starts, "I did not retrieve any health records on Derek Arden on the account of my discovery..." "What discovery?" Ciel inquires the smirking demon, "I wasn't able to hear everything... but remember the fatal condition of Violet's? The doctor revealed it was _menstruation_..." Ciel instantly has a **devious **grin on his face. "_Blackmail_" He starts, "Finally, something like this would be of great use... Where is Violet now?" Sebastian points Gregory out, allowing Ciel to be the one to catch him.

"I found Violet!" The poor Prefect is nearly trampled by stampede of Violet Wolves coming to greet him. "BOSS! YOU'RE BACK!" A certain fag tackles him to the ground with his crazed grin. "Where were you?!" "You disappeared!" shouts another, "aren't you still sick?!" goes the other. The Prefects arrive shortly, helping the very overwhelmed youth to his feet. "Gregory! You're... _alive_" Edgar says with bright, crimson eyes. Gregory says nothing, only shrugs and dips his head down. "I'm fine" Violet quietly speaks, "I...-" "Where were you?!" Cheslock all but dives on him again, "I looked in your room this morning and you were gone!" "You had been asleep for two, maybe three days... we were starting to believe we lost you" Marcel adds.

"There you are... Violet" says a distant voice. The Violet Prefect looks to his side, seeing the Prefect of Sapphire Owl walking up. "Bluer?" Violet says silently. "You're alive..." Lawrence's first response, "you may never know the relief I feel now, seeing you alive and seemingly quite well...". Gregory only nods, not wanting to talk much. He's so overwhelmed by everyone and everything. He couldn't help but notice Lawrence's new facial decoration *the eye patch*. If he cared, he'd ask.

"Please pardon me, gentlemen" the Violet Wolf leader starts, "I... this morning I visited the doctor, after seeing the disappearance of the bleeding and pain, only to receive... **chilling **news..." Everyone instantly gasps in sudden shock, "Don't tell me you're dying again, boss! You just came back to life, dammit!" Cheslock sounds off again. It was strange that Gregory chose this individual out of all the students of Purple House to be his fag. "It's not fatal... but... I found out that... I... I do have a condition. And, its a bit worrisome..." Gregory wants so much to pull away from everyone and think his_ whole life _over. However, Fate seems to have other plans for him.

"What matters is you're alive... and even more so, you'll live" Edgar says, quite endearing and places an arm around the shorter Prefect's shoulders. "Come Violet" Edgar whispers, "we all need a word with you at the Swan Gazebo" "And discuss some recent events," Herman adds, swinging his bat onto his shoulder. Gregory was without choice. He had to go, and it was clear on his face he did NOT want to do this.

* * *

At the Swan Gazebo, everyone was there, seated where they please... well, Herman stood lifting his weights... getting hot and sweaty... and smelly. Gregory was sitting, drawing out some kind of sketch, pondering the best way out of discussing anything regarding his health. He looks up to see Ciel was accompanying Clayton. "Why is the bookworm back?" Cheslock asks the question Gregory was thinking, "he was privileged to accompany us due to a gesture Bluer deemed quite worthy" Clayton's answer almost seemed rehearsed. Considering he's a "bookworm", he may have.

"Now with more important issues," Edgar starts it off, "tell us exactly what the doctor said, before getting to matters concerning our dorm activities" "Yes I'm quite curious" Herman adds, finally putting the weights down for the moment and joins the conversation. Gregory doesn't look up at anyone, he continues to draw. This creates some strange dead air. "Violet...?" Edgar says again, "... I rather discuss other matters" Gregory replies, continuing his sketching. Lawrence had the feeling _his _presence could be creating some sort of discomfort/distrust for the Violet Prefect.

"I usually don't do this," Bluer starts, "But.. one reason I'm here is to... apologize for my actions this past week. I was angered by you not showing the other day or so, and... my choice of words were... I suppose harsh..." Gregory stops and looks over at Lawrence, "with the exception of Mr. Agares, I... never visited you when you were bedridden. Seeing you in bed was hard after my harsh scolds, and I only wanted to evade facing accusation for supposedly causing your death... Please forgive me". It took a lot for a man of Bluer's status to express himself in an apology, and everyone saw that. Gregory looks back at his work and starts to draw again, "apology accepted" he quietly replies.

Edgar knew something is eating Gregory. He knew Violet was hiding something, and must be something pretty bad. He just didn't know how to make it come out. "What's really wrong?... You know you can tell us" Edgar eagerly edges Gregory into saying so. "Well... it's private... um" Then he gets an idea, "if you desperately must know, I learned I'm with a urinal ailment in which, um, the bladder bleed-" "Okay! We heard enough" everyone unanimously exclaims. They didn't expect to hear a nasty potty story, nor did they want to. Gregory was so relieved and felt he had that put behind himself.

As Gregory continues to draw, Herman had to see a peek of what Gregory was drawing, and it looked disturbing. In a swift, agile move, "What are you drawing, Violet?" he swipes the paper away, eyes quickly ravishing the charcoal stained canvas. "GIVE THAT BACK!" Violet shouts, darting over to snatch it back, but Herman effortlessly pushes him off, stretching his other hand upward and out of Gregory's reach. "WHAT THE FUCK?! Give it back to boss now! BASTARD!" Cheslock tries to get in it, only to get knocked down to the ground by the mighty Green Lion. After a millisecond of a glance, Herman's face lights up a bright red, and he swiftly hands the page back to Violet, who hides it in an instant.

"How dare you! That's an invasion of privacy..." Gregory shouts, his face filled with flush as well. Ciel had been pretty quiet, and struggles to not laugh. Herman sits down with his heart pounding out of his waistcoat. Edgar and Lawrence were in shock. So were the others. "W-What... what exactly did he draw?" Edgar reasonably questions, "Something for a uh..." Gregory tries to answer before Herman would and say something unsavory, and somehow, that gives him _another _idea. "Someone in the Violet dorm used to study the human anatomy in medical school, and I decided to do some artwork based on old manuscripts of his. Afterwards, we were struck with inspiration to... do work fusing various body parts as a new artistic approach..."

That already was chilling to hear, putting everyone to the edge of their seats. Ciel closely listens. He knew there was something to this especially estranged weirdo, but didn't know how deep it went. Though he had an assignment to focus on, he wants to know more about this eccentric. After seeing the shock riddle on everyone's face, Gregory calmly continues, his calm frankly adds to the sudden eerie mood, "I found myself captivated by my new, deformed creations of the human anatomy... As I played around with it more... I found myself... creating... _new sexes_..." All eyes widen up... **A LOT**. This even scares Cheslock shitless. "Y-You never mentioned this before, boss" The Violet fag states, clearly disturbed.

Ciel now wishes he wasn't here. All he knew of anything pertaining to "sexuality", was that it was an adult issue, not to be mentioned around kids. He holds his breath, waiting on a surprise sex ed he was NOT prepared for. "Well" Gregory says, now posing a question, "It made me think... if such a thing is to exist, what would your opinons be regarding someone that is... both male and female... or is asexual?"...

* * *

Oh... my... god... D8 Did he really just ask that?! Its like what Bill Cosby says, "kids say the darnest things" XD And that's pretty darn in my opinion. bion teens will say stupid stuff to get out of trouble or something, just like tikes! And yes, the doctor scene is not what you'd call "getting kinky", it's kinda to wet your appetites... oh alright... I'm sorry... This fic was gonna get too long so, the NEXT chapter is where things go kinky. REALLY KINKY and LEMONY and LIMEY! 8D I PROMISE! No lie this time! XD

So yep, Gregory's an intersex! 8O it sure explains his make up... not just the cosmetics, but make up meaning "what makes up Gregory Violet"... get it? *bad joke* But really, something like that would explain everything about Gregory, and how cool would it be if he were intersex. The real reality however is this was to uplift my friend who learned he's an intersex as well. I chose Gregory cuz... it so befits him :I I think I'm the first to write about an intersexual... probably on :D I definitely am the first in the Black Butler fanfiction world...

Anyway, enough yappin' tell me what you think. Next chap too is also more focused on Edgar early on. REVIEWS REVIEWS **REVIEWS PLZ! **Can't get enough of'em :D

~GNXmike


	5. Snared in the Fox's Lair

Hey everyone! I'm back with an update for NEW YEAR! I thank all ya'll for the continued support, it makes my day and drives me to keep writing :D Also hoped everyone had a great holiday as well.

My shouts to: **Lazy Gaga, Sophie the Awesome, Cheese (guest), Skarlettefox, Purple Apple (guest), midnightcandy (guest)** and the two other guest reviewers. I feel bad for one that tried giving me their email, fanfiction blocked it :( I'll get the email from my friends that's our dummy box and post it in the next chapter so I can get in touch with guests ;D

I also shout to: **Duyen Kanda** and **UnknownPaws** for following/faving :D  
Thank all of you for supporting this fanfic! This also boosts my friend's confidence seeing the like for a story about an intersexual!

So THIS... is the chapter you've been waiting for... THE BIG LEMON... 8O

**Warnings**!: Graphic lemon!. Mature semi-yaoi sex. YAAAAY ITS THE LEMON/LIME YA'LL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR! AND ITS HAWT! 8"D

Here we go!

* * *

Chapter V: Snared in the Fox's Lair...

"..." This is the dead air in the Swan Gazebo represented in literary form. NO ONE says a thing, or even flinches after Gregory posed such an oddly peculiar question. "..." That was even more dead air. Gregory remains as silent as a black widow, carefully anticipating a response, seeing not as much as a twitch from anyone. The Violet Prefect grew a bit anxious, though his exterior is eerily calm. He could feel he said something _wrong_ or possibly _offensive_. After a deep, shaky breath, he lowers his gaze to his paper and slowly starts to draw again. "Never mind" He says quietly, "let's carry on with other matters, shall we?"

"... _no_" Everyone, turns to face Edgar of all people, "I'd like to... _understand_ your question a bit more... I'd like to know what you _meant_" Gregory continues to draw, almost ignoring him. "Violet?" Herman says, seeing Gregory left hand beginning to tremble a little from nerve. Gregory ignores him as well, steadily drawing, but begins to lose a bit of his focus. "It's quite rude to not answer or address someone when called, you know?" Edgar's slight smile was one touched with anguish, rather than his usual poetic mood. Lawrence all but can see where this was going and decides to not say a word. He only drinks his tea.

Gregory appears to shrink in size as he slumps further into his seating. "This isn't something to be understood, after all" Violet's near mute voices sounds, clearly apprehensive about something. "Is that so?" Edgar starts to say, "or is it something you rather not to be understood? Have you something to _hide_?" Gregory starts back drawing, trying to think a way out of the shit he's found himself in. '_Why does Edgar have to be so suspicious?_' Gregory thinks. Thought too soon, Edgar's comment was a near hint to everyone about his thoughts, and it seemed to rather catch on... well, everyone catches it excepts Ciel.

"A human that is neither male or female, eh?... Or both" Lawrence first says, "quite _queer_ I must say...?" now Ciel adds, trying to get in on the conversation. "Such thought renders deep horror for me..." Edward also gets in on the act. "That's just plain vile and sick in my opinion" Herman adds with a bit of anguish, "nothing in God's creation sanctions such- I don't care for what reason such a thing is conceived-!" Herman was then at a loss of words right there. Clayton shakes his head in agreement, "The concept is **quite** perverted, in my honest opinion"

Those words were a bit hurtful. As his expression remains blank and emotionless, Gregory was deeply stricken by the comments, and even more so, the suspicion.

"Such thing simply doesn't exist" Lawrence finally speaks causing all heads to turn, "medically speaking, humans must inherit specific genes in which chromosomal data constructs various features and characteristics, such as sex. There are only two types of chromosomes for humans, X and Y, and only two combinations, XX and XY. Females are determined by inheriting two XX from their parents', while us males inherits X and Y"

Gregory thought a moment, feeling a bit... dismayed. "Well... you can say all humans must be created by certain laws concerning sexual reproduction, I suppose" Gregory starts with some hesitation, "I'm only asking, because there are people born with abnormal physical issues, some are seen, and some aren't" "As in a mutant with a birth defect or deformity?" Herman asks anxiously, "... you can say that" Gregory mutters, before finishing. Putting it that way makes him feel worse, its like he's put himself in the category of being labeled a mutant, "deformed" or "defected". "I was just thinking, surely those... eh, _chrome-som-momomes_ don't always combine correctly. What if there were a man with a female's reproduction, or a woman with a male reproduction?..."

"... Allow me to give you the lesson on sexual reproduction, you obviously never received, so we may move on to more pressing issues..." Lawrence says with quite the irritation. Ciel holds his breath, here goes the topic he had no business getting an ear of. "During "sexual intercourse" a man spurts his reproductive cells called sperm into the woman's uterus, which must travel to the woman's reproductive cell, an ovum or egg..." Gregory's face lights up bright red, and he instantly interrupts, "W-What exactly do you mean-" "Please, no interruptions..." Lawrence cuts him off and finishes, "the sperm carry only one chromosome which can either be X or Y. The ovum, or egg, carry only one X. The sperm all struggle to penetrate the ovum and occupy it, and once that happens, the egg will begin to split and split into millions of cells which will develop into a fetus. The excess sperm dies and is flushed out by the body's mechanisms... You should be quite satisfied now"

Ciel could pee right now. Gregory however, remains in deep thought for a minute, then asks, "I see... However, still... what if those chromo-mo-... supposed those X's and Y's are confused or malformed and then the fetus is not born with... a not very distinct reproduction system... what then?" "_Then_, I'd advise you to keep your head out of the dark side of the literary world, and get back to reality with a healthy dose of_ non_-fictional reading" Lawrence's answer was blunt and unforgiving. "Now, let us move on...-" "HAHAHAHA!" a loud obnoxious cackle breaks from the Violet Wolf fag.

"... Whatever your rebuttal is, we are going to drop this topic..." Bluer scuffs just in time for... "*_snoooore_* Huh? Wh-what? What?!" Joanne awakes, apparently had slept through the whole conversation. "I just remembered something..." Cheslock grins while cooly making his remark to Lawrence, "Boss is not delusional, uncultured bookworm... I understand the genius behind this long forgotten art that is... eh, long forgotten" "Who are you calling bookworm, you maddened freak-show?" Clayton exclaims, clearly irate from the Violet fag's comment, "Wait, what's going on? What art? What bookworm?" Joanne asks pleadingly, "Say that again Clayton, and you'll have missing eye to match your Prefect!" "ENOUGH!" Herman shouts, silencing everyone in an instant... "Now, lets move on... I've had enou-"

"I didn't finish!" Cheslock snaps back, "then finish, my good man..." Edgar says with his foxy grin, which was eating at Gregory by the second. He knew the Scarlet Fox was on to him in some way... "Finish what? Will somebody tell me what the hell is going on?" Joanne asks again, quite frustrated, "Gregory just inquired what is our opinion regarding someone with male and female sex characteristics... claiming to be for some artistic inspiration..." Edgar answers his fag, Joanne nods and brightly starts, "Oh I see, well I-" "LET ME FINISH!" The cockatoo screams again, irately eying Joanne before making his final statement, "_anyway_... To school those of us in "blue" collars, such artistic inspiration easily traces back to Ancient Greece, the god Hermaphroditus, was both male and female... Plenty artistic inspiration came from this bloke, over two thousand years ago... So... boss's inspiration is not abnormal in my perspective..."

"..." Lawrence was a little stumped for a change. He's the one who should know everything and stump others with his knowledge, but this strangely was completely new to him. He had to think of a smart reply and beat Cheslock somehow, "... even with that being the case" Bluer starts his reply, calmly and assertively, "The question was about your thoughts regarding a human with such condition... not whether or not if the concept is real or not..."

**Now** it's Cheslock's turn to be stumped. He couldn't let that bookworm put him in his place in anyway, "ha, that'd be awesome in my opinion" he starts, deliberately shocking the others, "I mean, i-it be amazing to encounter... it would brighten the sexual world to experience more than two sex type-" "I've heard quite enough thank you" Lawrence cuts in. He had a feeling Cheslock would say such thing.

"The thought of such is egregious to me..." Edward randomly reiterates, "c-can I make _my_ say?" Joanne says softly, "believe it or not, some people are born with characteristics from other genders. A condition known as Hermaphroditism... after the god Hermaphroditus as Cheslock mentioned" Everyone stares with large eyes at Joanne, especially Gregory. "Yeah, my cousin is a hermaphrodite, everyone thought she was a boy until puberty, and as she began to develop... um..." "A cups?" Cheslock had to ask that, _like_ that, "well, not... okay yeah, she grew lady parts, and started... you know, those lady periods, we learned she actually was a female. When she married, her husband said it was hard to say his wife had a penis..."

Everyone was a little shocked, but intrigued in a way. Gregory, who had been quiet, had to ask Joanne, "Did your cousin... function like a male in anyway?" "Oh no" he answers, "see, hermaphrodites will have one characteristic or so from the other sex, but they sexually function **only** like a male or female. A girl that's a hermaphrodite can't produce sperm, and a male can't menstruate or bear eggs" "I... I see..." Gregory goes back to his drawing. "Suppose someone like that enters Weston with that condition?" "They'd have to really prove they're a male, otherwise they'll be denied" Lawrence says with a scuff, "And if one is excepted and later turns out to be a female, that warrants immediate expulsion with no questions" Herman adds.

Gregory is _very_ nervous now. What if its learned he menstruates now? Does that make him a female in the eyes of the school? Would he be expelled just because he's doesn't match the status quo of what they may distinctly label male and female? This all makes him start self doubting, and begin to fear.

Edgar detects Gregory's silent anxiety, and grew more and more suspicious. "Violet... what brought such question to mind?" "Oh not much... I was... just a little curious about what you all would think of such concept" Gregory's answer was quick and confident, "I have one like, and... 1, 2, 3,- 7 _strong_ dislikes. A smart artist always get opinions of new concepts to assure a market for such ideas... Besides... the question was posed to me by another from Purple House. I wasn't sure how to answer or how I'd feel..." "now that you understand that would not be a widely accepted idea, let us move on to other matters, shall we?" Lawrence was clearly sick and tired of this conversation, and wanted to move on.

Evening carries on with conversing about Weston's issues since Violet's illness and how to keep things under better control the next time any of the Prefects are severely disabled in any way. Gregory was also back to normal, as of nothing ever happened. Ciel however, concocts in his head what Violet's question was really about, but needed an older, more experienced mind to help him decipher it thoroughly...

* * *

It was now late evening near night, Ciel had returned to Blue House for dinner in the dining court, and then finished aiding Clayton with his work as his fag. Afterwards, Ciel was finally ready for bed... perfect time to meet Sebastian...

"Sebastian" Ciel starts quietly in the Blue House Library, "we need to move forward with Derek Arden, but how is the question. This evening at the Swan Gazebo, everyone was ecstatic to see the Prefect of the Purple House alive and well after his mysterious bleeding incident. Well the conversation starts off inquiring Violet's visit to the doctor. He informs us he's with a urinary condition of some sort... while you informed me..." "it was menstruation" Sebastian finishes calmly, "Precisely..." Ciel continues, getting ready to spill the beans, "Gregory's drawing, in which I never glimpsed, was seen by Greenhill who was completely disgusted. After being put under fire again, Violet poses the question about some "artistic" inspiration of his combining human body parts to create deformed forms, and sexes, creating new genders... I have only one conclusion..."

"Gregory Violet, is really _Georgina_ Violet..." Sebastian snickers as Ciel completes his statement, "on target again... Gregory is a girl concealing her sexuality, and, for some reason, I believe that is tied with Derek's disappearance and defiance to return home... What if the school's using this, _shemale,_ to do some bidding regarding the students? Men have a weakness when it comes to women, and these students would be no different..."

"Are you suggesting prostitution?" Sebastian asks with a bit of a disbelieving cocked brow, but Ciel shakes his little blue head "mmm, not really... I don't know, to be exact... but if there's a way to use this as blackmail, then... then we may be able to choke out some information from Violet about Arden..." "Perhaps like the activities of the Principal?" Sebastian suggests again, this one lights Ciel's eyes... eye quite a bit, "Yes! That's it... all I need is the right time to confront him... alone of course... but how...?"...

* * *

Ciel thinks he's the only questioning Violet's gender...

At the Violet Wolf dorm, every soul snore under their covers, howling like wolves under the moon. All except Gregory. He always looked over the sketches of the day, so he'd have something to ponder for the night... well he sees all but one. His eyes widens with shock. He knew what picture he was missing, it was the one Herman glanced at and freaked over. Damn, he couldn't let another soul lay eyes on that sketch again. However, he was sure he had that picture with him. The only other place it could be...

'Little Violet Riding Hood' sneaks out of his dorm, racing back to the Swan Gazebo at the dead hours of night. He approaches the white structure, not seeing a soul in sight. Gregory searches the bench he usually lounges on, not seeing a page in sight. "Where is it?!" he mumbles to himself, frantically searching. "Looking for something?..." goes an eerily calm, suave, _foxy_ voice. It's quite familiar... Gregory leaps with a near heart attack, turning to face the tall figure that seemed to appear out of nowhere. "I believe you left, _this_ behind, hmm?" the figure steps forward into the light of the moon, but the shadow keeps the figure's identity concealed.

"You" Gregory whispers to himself, but the figure leaps away with great agility. Little Violet Riding Hood just _had_ to get his picture back. He leaps over the fencing of the gazebo to chase the figure down. He chases and chases, finding himself running along an old brick path that had been a bit overgrown. Gregory is beyond caring, he just wanted that picture back before it's displayed to anyone else. He finally loses the figure, not knowing were to go. "Dammit" he mumbles. He carefully walks along the path, soon seeing a strange old abandoned estate, oddly resembling some of the dorms. He warily walks up to creepy place, the eeriness doesn't bother him like not retrieving his sketch.

He soon is at the door, noticing how dark it is inside. **Now** he gets a little unnerved. What if this individual is a crazed killer who'd torture him brutally before the slaughtering? What if this person is a trafficker, and he's sold to task masters overseas, or sold as a sex slave to some psychopathic Arabian sultan or Maharajah in India? These possibilities were highly likely. However, Violet decides to get his sketch. Bad idea.

He opens the door, letting him know that it must have been left open deliberately, and creeps in silently. There wasn't a soul in sight. The estate definitely was a dorm of some sort, no doubt about it. Gregory walks deeper, cautiously looking for any sign or a thing. Finally... there's a shadow. Not his own either. The Violet Prefect knew this had to be the figure at the gazebo. He quietly approaches, trying not to make a peep... but... "Is that snooping at your best, Violet Wolf?" Gregory sharply gasps. Whoever or whatever this is, it knew who he was. The figure takes off, Gregory chases after it, up the stairs...

Gregory ran as fast as his feet could carry him. "My sketch! Give it back!" He yells uncharacteristically. He rushes to the top of the stairs and down the main hall, trying to figure out what room could the figure possibly entered. There's light coming from the bottom of the last door. Gregory darts over and opens the door, seeing a few candles light up the place. It was ever so creepy... so scary. Just like his favorite dark fiction novels. Gregory steps all the way in at about 10 ft. The place was fully furnished and you could tell it would have been lovely during its hay day.

As Gregory takes another step, the door behind him is suddenly closed. "Good evening, Violet" says that foxy voice again. Gregory spins around to face off his enemy, only to stand in full shock instead. "... Redmond?" Gregory had never looked so in shock before, it down right looks funny of him. He was simply in too much shock to say or do anything right now.

Edgar just grins as he comes into the light. "Well, well, I finally caught you, alone" The taller Prefect starts, fear grows rapidly in the shorter of the two. "About that shenanigan of yours at the gazebo, everyone was glad to see you were alive and well... concerned about your visit to the doctor and all..." Gregory looks around nervously, then realized, "what does this have to do with my sketch?" Gregory asks assertively but calm... well, until... "don't think I'm stupid..." Edgar's demeanor changes and becomes cold and venomous. "I saw that man/woman thing bleeding about you sketched, but I didn't need that to put two and two together..."

"W-What do you mean?" Gregory starts to feel something... "tell me the truth... what happened with the bleeding? What went on between you and Dr. Watkins? I already know... lying will only get you in trouble..." the poor Violet leader falls apart, trembling with widened eyes, pure shock and anxiety riddling them. "This was a trap!" Violet exclaims, "You lured me out here, and with no defense!" "Gregory..." Edgar starts again, quite irate now, "you trapped yourself... MENSTRUATION!" Edgar ends with a roar, loud enough to cause Gregory to fall back in shock. Edgar kneels on one knee and grabs the front of Gregory's shirt and lightly lifts him up to his face.

"IMPOSTER! Do you know the penalty for impersonating a man in Weston College?! MS. Gregory Violet?!" Edgar yells with a lot of power. Though Gregory is incredibly angered right now, there are tears in his eyes from the shock of it all. "Would your uncle approve of you man-handling a lady?!" Edgar's eyes widen with brief shock before a terrifying grin crosses his lips. "So the truth has been spoken..." Gregory then realizes what he just said. "No... I didn't say I'm female. I meant only-" He tries to rebut, but fear gets the best of him, "do you deny menstruating last week?" Edgar asks, almost sounding like he was threatening Violet. "... no... No I don't..." Gregory couldn't lie at this point.

"Like I said... _imposter_... we'll see what the Principal has to say about this, tomorrow, shall we dear chap? Or should I say, _my lady_?" Edgar... was **scary**... and Gregory was overwhelmed by everything. The idea of facing the Principal, the school, everyone thinking he's a girl. Then face his parents with such a dishonorable expulsion, this would destroy his life. "NOOOOO!" Violet screams with anger, "Please Redmond, I beg you... D-Don't bring this to anyone, _especially _the Principal! A-After all my parents did to bring me here, it will destroy everything they've invested!"

"... What is the rule of Weston College...?" Edgar's inquiry was quite cold and hard, "T-Trad... Tradition is absolute" stammers the breaking Violet Prefect, "Tradition here is this is a boys only school..." Edgar finishes. Despite the anger and feeling of betrayal, Gregory breaks, and tears stream his face. He takes a long moment contemplating, before making his statement, "I'll-I'll tell you the truth... I didn't know, I wasn't male, sexually. I-I never had menstrual problems before. When the bleeding ended, I went to the doctor, a-and he told me that... I'm... I'm an intersex..."

Edgar's eyes now had the opportunity to stretch out. _**This**_... is new to him. "S-See, I'm... a male, but somewhat neither. I was told I didn't properly become male during fetal development, and now, I have an active uterus, which menstruates... I... I don't have genitalia that matches a male or a female, either. So in essence... I'm somewhat... asexual... But really, I'm an intersex... Ask the doctor tomorrow if you don't believe me..." Edgar stares down into hysterical violet eyes with his furious scarlet ones.

"My parents... are proud of me... for the first time..." Gregory starts again, tears coming back, "My mother, she gave me so much, when I began to appear talented in any way, and to rise as a Prefect of Weston... I careless, but I uphold this title for their sake... not my own... Don't do this to me... pleeeeeease"

Edgar stops and thinks. Will it really hurt anyone to have someone a little different to attend the school? But then again, the rules could be being breached, regardless of anything. Aside from business comes... _something else_... _curiosity_... It may be _handy_ to have a male that is partially female around. Handy for one purpose... The more the thought sank in, the more Edgar's lust grows... yes... '_why throw away such brilliant opportunity?_' the Scarlet Fox thinks to himself.. There was a reason his family sent him to a college full of BOYS... that reason...

"To breach the rules and traditions of this school is treason..." Edgar starts, thoughts of sorts enters his mind as he lures his prey in... "what good would it do me, to not report you?" Gregory just shakes his head, "please... just... just-" "I'll tell you what" Redmond has him right where he wanted him now, "prove to me your so-called asexuality, and I'll consider not revealing you". Gregory's heart skips some beats. There's only one true way to check sexuality at this point. "Its now or never, Violet" Gregory feels so trapped. He couldn't dare... _expose _himself to Redmond. After a small sigh, "fine..." Edgar grins and nods his head, "lets go in here"...

The Scarlet Fox leads the frayed Violet Wolf into... the bedroom. Old and withered of course. "Sit there and let's see..." Gregory gulps as he sits, slowly does he undo his pants, slowly undoing himself to the elements. Finally, his pants and undergarments are down. "Well... lie back so I can get a look" Edgar says eagerly. Gregory does so, very warily, slightly parting his legs. Redmond kneels before him and opens his legs up, earning a yelp from Violet. His lustful scarlet eyes grab full view of the perfectly hairless groin, seeing the ambiguous genitals as Gregory said they'd be. Not a penis, nor a clit either. There was a protruding penile part surrounded by fleshly like folds. The site of this unique and intriguing external gland, nearly gives Edgar a boner, sealing the deal for him. Gregory, on the other hand, snaps his legs closed after that moment, and Edgar stares up into the blushing face.

"Please let me go" Gregory pleads, not realizing that his freedom will cost him tonight. "Leave now and expect a note from the Principal regarding impersonating a male to attend Weston, which is breach of rules and treason..." the lusting Scarlet Fox starts with a purr in his voice. "You're secret is safe with me... so long you... **satisfy** me..." The Violet Wolf knew exactly where this was going, as his face lights up with horror. "I've been surrounded by men for so long... it'll be nice to finally, utilize my manhood after so many years here. The last time I was with a woman was the past year's cricket tournament, a dance is all we shared..." Edgar stands, his whole aura changes to something quite, sadistic... _threatening_...

"Satisfy my hunger tonight, and your secret is safe..." Tears of disbelieving dread pours from Gregory's purple eyes. He begins to tremble, not wanting to really believe what Edgar is asking of him... "N-No..." Violet eyes weep pleadingly, "y-you'd really... you're not saying you'd... do this to me?" Edgar just chuckles while removing his jacket and waistcoat. "I'll make this swift, so long you act civil and comply..." Redmond approaches the bed, Violet hysterically looks about, as if searching for an escape, "no... please..." Gregory begs, only to get pounced on. "Its either this... or expulsion..." Edgar says once more, violet eyes could only bleed more tears. Gregory turns his face away, in his silence, he begins to cry.

Edgar ignores all of that and cups his uke's face while planting a forceful kiss to quivering blackened lips. Gregory mumbles something, steadily weeping as Edgar continues the kiss. There was soon the feeling of hands raking his frame, much to Gregory's discomfort. He squirms some in Edgar's hold, but it does him no good. The Scarlet Dorm leader was just bigger... and older. The kiss is broken, and Edgar moves down Gregory's neck, planting forceful kisses along the way as he unties his bow and tosses it, and starts to unbutton his shirt. "Edgar! Please stop! PLEASE! Get off me!" Edgar ignores at first, then replies "you choose expulsion?... No... then lets finish business"

Edgar continues to plant his kisses down to the collar bone, and then farther down as he unbuttons Gregory's shirt, and then his purple waistcoat. "Your skin is softer than any lady I've encountered" Edgar comments, "and not a blemish... you truly are the prize" Gregory only cries more, watching the gorgeous blonde lower his lips further down his chest and to his abdomen. "Stop it!" Gregory sits up a little and pushes his shoulders. "You want me to go lower?" Edgar purrs, then settling between Gregory's legs and pulling them wide apart. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Gregory screams to his horror. As smooth as Sunday morning, Edgar lowers his tongue down, tracing about penile organ below.

Gregory could only gasp in disgust. He howls and squirms, his legs flail as his hands try pushing Edgar away. To his avail, his body grows limp, the sensations of Edgar's tongue working his genitalia wreaks a rhythmic havoc through his whole body. Edgar was a pro, he devours his uke, allowing his tongue to probe spaces Violet never felt before. He sucks the little penile organ, while grazing it with his teeth. It doesn't take long for Gregory to start moaning. Every sensor in his being is bursting with a strange sense of pleasure, drawing him closer and closer to orgasm. Edgar backs off, leaving saliva all over where his tongue's been. He pinches the penile, harshly massaging the small organ, and drawing a series of screams from the Violet Wolf cub.

Soon, Gregory feels a two fingers, massaging and probing his hymen-like membranes, while his penile organ receive more pinching and mashing. "Stop! You're hurting me!" he cries, "all part of the process" Edgar replies deviously, making the massaging even more painful now. Gregory cries out, pain is felt, yet, there's that sensation rolling through his veins at the same time. But, no matter how many pleasure senors are hit, sex against the will is pure torment.

In sudden shock, Gregory trembles into his first orgasm ever, his genitals begin to contract and weep secretions, in which Edgar dives down to suck. The Violet Prefect hyperventilates as he grips the old bedding beneath; his heart continues to beat rapidly, while Edgar swallows his delicate "virgin dew". As Edgar buries his lips into Gregory, filling his mouth with the orgasming flow, he can taste a delightful sweetness he's never experienced from females. Probably because males produce fructose in their sexual secretions *true medical fact*

It was a few minutes when it ends. Gregory's muscles relax, so does his legs, and his hands relax, releasing the bedding. He can feel the sensation of Edgar's tongue massaging and sucking him, still; but he's without the energy to complain any longer. His head falls over, as his heaving drops to small weary pants.

Edgar then rises, his hand slicks his shiny golden locks of hair down back to normal. "That was very good..." he starts off, earning a small relieved sigh from his tired prey, "for starts...". There's more? Gregory's eyes widen a little, seeing Edgar leap up and settle between his legs. The Scarlet leader smoothly, but with great excitement, unbuttons his shirt then undoes his pants, drawing forward his gravely ample sized boner. "Now... for main course" Gregory thought for a moment, and did NOT want that going down his throat. He turns away weakly, placing an arm over his face, but the Red Fox just chuckles at his trapped subject.

He strokes himself, assuring the maturity of his hardness, while Gregory quivers to himself, totally clueless of what the "main course" was going to entail. Suddenly, Gregory feels a large, blunt something ram up against him, drawing a gasp from him. He looks downward, seeing Edgar pressing his large organ up against the inner membranes of his genitalia. Edgar crawls up above his subject, his visage taunting and domineering. The head of Edgar's cock alone larger than Gregory's area; the outer folds of his genitals spread wide around Edgar. Like a blow, it hits the Violet victim what Redmond is about to do. With pitifully frightful eyes, Gregory looks up at the dominion above him, reaching up and gently gripping his shirt collar, "Edgar... p-please... please don't... don't do this... not to me"

Edgar just cocks his brow a bit, his bloody irises pierce into violet ones. It was all in one, abrupt second, Edgar drives his cock at full speed all the way through, ripping Gregory's genitalia open and brutally stretching his once very tight canal wide around the immensely broad neck of his cock. Blood stains everything from the harsh rupture. A heart shattering nearly high pitched scream rips out of Gregory, as blistering pain from that inhumanly fierce penetration scores his whole being. It felt as if a sword was stabbed all the way into him, ripping through his body.

This was only the beginning. Edgar begins thrusting with powerful vigor, the force of it rocks Gregory's entire frame. He screams and screams, with each thrust from Edgar, as he drove himself all the way painfully deep into Gregory's insides, and then all the way out, causing blood to spew with every thrust. Tears profusely pours from the uke's violet eyes, the thrusts grew stronger, stretching him open more and more. "EDGAAAAR..." The victim cries, "STOOOOP! STOOOP-AAAAAHHH!" But his pleas fall to deaf ears.

Edgar enjoys pounding the hell out of his subject. It was a serious challenge as, Gregory was _tiiiight_. Tighter than any female he's ever slept with. The harsh thrusting also sends Gregory into utter shock; his frame convulses, shaking from the bone. Shock also forces his sexual organs into spasms, gripping the pounding cock, and increasing the ecstasy Edgar was experiencing. The pounding continues, the pace grows faster, the pounding grows brutal, and soon... **violent**.

Edgar is thrusting with such force, Gregory believed he would turn him inside out. "You're killing me! YOU'RE KILLING ME! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME!" His cries still useless. After so much abuse, Gregory's shock worsens. His petite body goes from convulsions to quakes, his legs tremble and flail weakly. He honestly felt he would die in any moment now. Finally after so long, Edgar crashes down with one powerful thrust; Gregory feels the full length of Edgar's cock fit all the way into him. In a only second later, Gregory feels the forceful rush of Edgar cumming in him; the lake of burning hot fluids rapidly fills his insides. Edgar lets out a loud, enjoyed moan. He hadn't felt this in soooo long, it reminded him what he felt it meant to be a man.

Despite the horror of being claimed by the seed Edgar was spewing into him, Gregory moans deeply, all the tension in his muscles relaxes, his body falling completely limp on the old bedding. Soft, gentle kisses are planted on Gregory's neck, as he felt Edgar's powerful continuous ejaculation, rocking his body a little, and even overflowing him. Finally, it ends... it all ends. The Scarlet Fox's erection dies, and draws himself out of his smaller subject, Violet Wolf. His cock was thickly coated with blood and cum. Gregory sees it, he's also able to see the blood and cum splattered all over his groin. The under-aged youth looks up to his seme, tears steadily falling.

"Y-You... *sobs* how... how could you... I'm... I'm hurt-" "Shhhh" Edgar interrupts, lying back on top his former uke, gently kissing his neck. "You were so perfect... mmm" He continues to kiss him, almost as if wanting to start this all over again. "No..." moans the Violet leader in grave pain, "get off me... rapist!" A smack is planted across Edgar's face, as Gregory pushes him off, "you brutalized me... this didn't warrant abuse! Take me to my dorm, now..." he demands. Edgar straightens his hair, and glares Gregory for a moment; those sexy vampric eyes scares his victim again. "This is not abuse, my dear" Edgar starts with a coy but devious smile, "it was all necessary in order to experience the height of ecstasy. Man up and take the pain for heaven's sake. Now... you want to remain in this school, honorably as prefect... don't you?" Gregory doesn't say, because he couldn't say what was on his mind. He slightly nods his head, "then comply, and your feminine secret will never be known..."

Violet just cries softly. What has he gotten himself into? Is this going to become a regular thing between him and Edgar? God's willing he hope not. He curls to the side weeping silently, while Edgar redressed and gathered Gregory's clothes. "I... I'm bleeding... I'm bleeding _profusely_..." Edgar turns to see Gregory whimpering, he slid his hand over his groin, and had wiped up some excess blood and cum on his hand.

"That's normal... trust me" Edgar **was** a little startled by the striking sight of red clashing with Gregory's porcelain hand. Perhaps... he _did _hurt him. But, Gregory is a guy, he should take pain better than females... but was it still taken too far? It begins to not sit very well with Edgar what he's done, but he couldn't let it show. He turns to lift the sobbing teen into his arms, bridal style. Violet refuses to look him in the eye. He was hurting, and felt brutally violated. How could he look into those scarlet eyes after tonight? "... I... apologize if you... felt any pain..." Edgar finally says, but fails to ease the tensions. "You're apology is not accepted, Redmond... Just take me back..." says an uncharacteristically bitter voice from the Violet Prefect, "there's nothing you can say to me..."

Edgar says not another word. His mood grows silent as he takes his charge away, leaving the old rundown estate behind. The walk was silent, taking at least 10 minutes as the hidden path from the estate to the school grounds was pretty long. Edgar focused wholly on getting to the Violet Wolf dorm, unseen. His emotions were pretty unmoving, and he didn't _seem_ remorseful for causing Gregory so much pain and injury. Gregory was weary, and barely could hold his head up. Weariness and pain claims his consciousness, he had no choice but to lie his head against Edgar's shoulder, which was so hard for him to do. To have to be intimately supported by his "rapist", not very pleasant.

* * *

After what seemed like hours of time, Gregory wakes in a dark place, honestly fearful that Edgar took him somewhere else for more torment. To his relief, he looks around to see he was in his own bedroom. How did Edgar get him there, without being noticed? Sly as a fox, Redmond is. Violet learned that the hard way tonight.

He lies back against his silken plum pillow, unable to stop his tears. Why was he crying? Even he couldn't answer that for himself. Was it the fear of others finding out about his sexuality? Was it just the rape? Was it because Edgar found out about his sexuality, and forced him into sex to keep it secret? In reality... Gregory was trapped. He could feel it in his soul. He's now beholden to Edgar, in hopes of keeping his condition secreted from the school. The price he pays to keep his family's pride and his position in school, is it really worth it? It must be, it has to be... _so he thinks_. The abused Prince in violet finally drifts back to sleep, his mind so numb, his body so damaged. To think, this night only marks the beginning of a long, long nightmare yet to be endured...

* * *

Whaaaaaaaat did'ya think? I know, that was _soooo_ painful, but painful is hot and sexy :I

Poooor Gregory ;_; to think his nightmare is only beginning. It's not all bad, something very strange happens that actually comforts him ;u; The only thing is... if he's uber battered now, how will he deal with the P4 in this condidtion? O.O

Anyway, HAPPY NEW YEAR! This lemon was my New Year gift to my fans :D

GNXmike


	6. Ghost of the Future

Thanks for the reviews and support! Guests and users. And thanks for voting too, your votes helps me write better material.

Okay so, Gregory just had his first encounter with sex. He thinks that's gonna plague his mind for a while, wait until this chapter... 8O

* * *

Chapter VI: Ghost of the Future...

This is a restless night for the Prefect of Violet Wolf. He couldn't relinquish his mind from his first sexual encounter ever, causing him even dream about it. "N-No..." Gregory whispers, eyes shut tightly, "N-No *gasp* E-Edgar... I-I don't know how to... This is... please... please... don't tell... please... please-!" He suddenly snaps up, gasping for breath, violet eyes widened with fright. Gregory was beyond thought right now. His nightmares are the only thing in front of him; but as he relaxes, sensibility settles, making him return to his room.

He lies back, subtle tears form in his eyes. He lost something, he knew it, he _feels_ it. After closing his eyes, he drifts into sleep again. However, his night with Edgar resurfaces, making him twist and turn under his covers... but then... before he could yell into consciousness again...

"_Relax... its okay..._" There was a voice, so soft, calming and soothing, yet with the power to shatter the nightmares, bringing Gregory into full blackness. He looks around, not knowing if he's asleep or awake. "_I'm here... don't worry..._" says the softness of the voice once again. Gregory blinks slowly, not understanding what was happening. He sits there, waiting... and waiting... for a sound... a memory... daylight... _anything_. Soon an image comes to his mind, "Mother..." Something about the thought of his mother sends him into depression.

"_You miss her don't you..._" says the soft voice again. It was true. The last time Gregory saw his mother or father was during a cricket tournament in his second year at Weston. Afterwards, they grew busy with their affairs overseas, involving the discovery of rare minerals in new land far west in a place called British Columbia. They never had time to attend the cricket tournaments afterwards, and their only communication with their son was threw mail.

The last letter he received from his mother was weeks ago, and for some reason, thinking about her was bringing Gregory to tears. He honestly didn't understand why. "_I'm still with you..._" The soft voice breaks Gregory's thoughts, and summons light into the space. In shock, the Violet Wolf Prefect looks around in the soft white glow. Luckily he had his hood on to block out the brightness from his eyes some. "_... even... if you no longer see me the way you used to..." "_What do you mean? Who are you?" Gregory finally speaks, questioning the voice. The voice seems to be coming from behind him, as he can hear the chuckling from behind. "_No matter what happened between us long ago, even if I didn't show it like I should have... I love you... always will..._" Gregory then feels a tiny, gentle hand touch his arm. He looks back sharply... only to awake in the light of day.

He sits up, seeing he was in his room, and dressed in his violet silk nightwear. The Prefect sighs, putting his long night behind himself and decides to ready himself for class. There is pain felt from what Edgar did to him last night. Gregory hobbles his way to the bathroom to shower and freshen himself up. As he removes his clothes, he can see blood staining his thighs a bit, and immediately turns his eyes from the sight. After bathing, he bandages himself (again), wondering how he would manage the day hobbling about in pain. More so, a decent excuse?

* * *

This morning wasn't perfectly normal for the Prefect of Scarlet Fox, either. As he readies himself for class, he can't get his mind off of Gregory. He hadn't laid with anyone for so long, to have one night to fully unleash his sexual hunger, was beginning to rekindle an issue he's long been suppressing. As he's in the bathroom, drying his face, his mind wonders about, '_Gregory... oh Gregory... you were so perfect, like an... angel of my own_' he moans into the towel before tossing it aside, and reaching for his hair brush. Edgar strokes his long blonde locks, mentally revisiting the night before, longing for more. As he ties his hair with a scarlet ribbon, Edgar's mind begins to process another scenario in which he can take Gregory again.

Scarlet eyes growing wild, Edgar giddily sees how it can all work, knowing how easy it is to catch Gregory alone, it's... A deep exhale passes the blonde Prefect as he shakes his head. "I... I can't do that... I can't... Violet" Guilt gets the best of him as he remembers the trauma Gregory expressed on his face after penetration alone. He simply couldn't put Violet through that again... or... _could he_?

Now he wasn't too sure. Edgar felt himself snared into something already. The urge to satisfy his sexual hunger was strong, almost like starving. Yet, he couldn't imagine himself do something to further scar the young Prefect. Edgar was now in a conflict he saw no answer for, but for now, he promises himself he wouldn't dare hurt Gregory again. If anything, he'd find a way to apologize.

He takes out a sheet of paper and begins to write:

_Dear Uncle Aleister, I hope all is well for you at the moment. Some recent events took place in which I'm responsible for, as well as ashamed of. I learned somethings about one of the students... and it lead to a **certain** scenario which involved the demons of my deep past, as well as one of the main reasons I was sent to Weston College. There's not a soul I can trust enough to turn to, except one who's been there before. I'm facing a new battle with those demons, and I fear they will take me again and spoil everything I've built at this school. You should understand. Please help me uncle, and whatever you do, let this remain between us and only us. My kindest regards, Edgar Redmond..._

Edgar then had the note sent in hopes of solving his "problem" before it starts...

* * *

The P4 always met before class, discussing all needs to be met for their assigned dorms.

Lawrence Bluer, still with a patch over his eye, encounters Herman first, which is usual, following Redmond, breezing in with a peculiar grimness crossing his face. "Well, you seem in less spirits, this morning" Herman says to Edgar with concern, "I... suppose you could say that" Edgar replies, something troubling _is_ present in his mood. "Redmond... are you okay?" Lawrence had to ask, "... Have you ever had a dirty little secret... one that is... beyond others but to you, it's like... that which fuels the life of your soul and see beauty in the prisons imposing as life itself?"

Lawrence and Herman gave each other a glance before landing eyes on the Scarlet Prefect. Edgar looks as if he said something dumb, and shakes his head, "sorry, I have that novel of mine wrapped around my head... I... haven't been clear for the past day or so" "Well whatever it is, you'd better get your head straight" Bluer was showing no compassion or understanding, "there are some things I'd like to discuss and-... where's Gregory Violet?" Everyone look pass a column, seeing the hooded youth in hiding.

Lawrence approaches Gregory, feeling the mood dropping the closer he is to him. "Violet, what are you doing here?" Bluer inquires with a blunt tone, "come now, we have much to discuss before class, and lack time for a thorough discussion". Gregory couldn't resist him. He didn't want to do anything that would jeopardize keeping his condition concealed. He follows Lawrence into the courtyard where they generally went over the status of their dorms. It wasn't unusual for him to **not** want to join, as he's never been very happy with his job as prefect. But... The minute his eyes land on the Scarlet Fox leader, he freezes in his steps, violet eyes widen as if in horror.

Edgar sees him, but remains cool and normal. Although, he couldn't lie even to himself that seeing the younger Prefect didn't stir that little feeling of guilt. He looks away in thought for a moment. Why does he feel guilty? He's had sex with several young women before, and he never had a problem then. So why have an issue now? He looks back assertively, assuring himself mental control, but to Gregory, it was that look of dominance.

"Violet... this way please..." Lawrence says, his silent irritation rises. The Violet Wolf mumbles his way warily by the trio; somehow he winds up beside Redmond, much to his discomfort. He keeps his head facing away from everyone, with his hood drooping even lower than usual. Lawrence ignores him and starts discussing the affairs of his dorm. Herman and Edgar listen attentively, while Gregory's mind remained on fighting certain images reeling into his mind.

It wasn't a few minutes later that- "... Violet... VIOLET!" He snaps up slightly, and looks at the Sapphire Prefect, who's glaring at him venomously with his one available eye. "Your status please?" "... uh... what status if I may ask?" Gregory asks quietly; Lawrence seems to only intensify in his anguish "Violet, this will mark my forth time asking you the same question as of now..." Gregory still looks a bit aloof, he couldn't help that his mind was so plagued. "Violet your performance has been disappointing lately. After class, I'll expect you to have some good answers when we meet at the Swan Gazebo. Is that understood?" Gregory just drops his head sorrowfully. No one knew his pain and sorrow... even anguish that was paining his heart. He just simply nods with a silent, "understood" and walks off.

Edgar honestly felt bad right now. This is why he was feeling that swarm of guilt. He leaves without a word said, leaving Herman and Lawrence together. Herman didn't notice Edgar's change of mood, but knew without doubt, something was wrong with Gregory. Something... _bad_. He looks to briefly ask Lawrence about it, but he leaves too soon for him to do so...

* * *

Gregory is attending Prof. Arnold Gutenberg's art class, feeling sick due to the taunting emotions and thoughts swarming him. The students _had_ to have on their intuition. You could hear whispers from the huddling creepers, "he's not right" "Violet is sick" "what's wrong with the boss?". He tries to ignore them and act as normal as possible, but...

"Wel'com yur ba'ch, Vio'leth" Arnold seemed to have been getting a _wee_ bit better with his English, since last encountering Violet. "Hope evr'ch'thingh iz gud, and no si'chk'ness again. Yur meesed clss too mu'ch'".

As class progress, Gregory slowly gets his mind off of his earlier woes and is mentally submersed in today's lesson. Arnold goes over work pertaining to macabre art, a subject easy for the prefect to follow. He demonstrated macabre in various forms, from paintings, to sculpture, to even music. At the end of class, Arnold gives his students a project to complete by... a particular time, "Clss, dis'day clss I yur need to ma'ch many arts an' pantin'ings of ma'ch'rabe... ah... I learned yurs dis'day. Vio'leth, put yur head on all clss's and thr pantin'ings"

Gregory pauses, not fully understanding what was asked of him, then raises his hand warily to ask for better instruction. "Prof. Gutenberg" he starts quietly, "How... should I... uh-" "YUR LISI'TAN NOT MR. VIO'LETH!" The professor bursts with a fury that seemed to come from nowhere, and it shocks the class, never mind Gregory, "VIO'LETH! Put yur head I sad on ze clss ma'ch'rabe artz pantin'ings and arts! Put clss een clss for all di arts for next dis'day! Now gud day, clss dis'miss!"

The professor leaves for the day, leaving the students completely stunned, and then looking to their prefect for direction. Gregory didn't need that kind of verbal abuse for asking a question, especially after all he's been through... so far. Putting that aside, he stands and speaks, "I-I... assume the professor wants us working in groups on works covering the various... t-techniques he discussed today. He said something about "put class in class... working on paintings..." uh" "We have to get it done the next day... am I right, Mr. Violet" Gregory looks to see the tall, brooding young man in his hood rise up after making his say. "Yes Marcel... I-I believe you're right"

"Well don't just sit there! You bastards heard Violet, lets MOVE IT!" Cheslock had to jump in it and already taking charge of the project. Marcel stares at the fag venomously. He hated being ordered around by Gregory's fag, and always felt he was more deserving of Cheslock's position than he. Seeing that a possible argument may ensure, Gregory stops everyone. "Cheslock... I'll take it from here" his voice was still quiet and low, but authoritative. "Uh... okay..." the fag backs down without any hesitation, allowing Gregory to continue, "Let's return to Purple House, then get to work"

* * *

Ciel was wondering around the library of the Blue House, trying to figure out where to go next.

He finds a quiet corner to stop and think in. '_Where should I go from here?_' he thinks. Then comes all the previous events. That ordeal with Gregory Violet and his illness that seemed to mysteriously disappear, was something to think about. But, it had to have been real. According to Sebastian, the doctor revealed to Violet that he was only menstruating... which meant, he must be a **she**.

Then it comes to him, '_it makes since that Violet is a female. But, how would he, or _she _in this case, could sneak into Weston? But the real question probably is, who _brought _him here, passing him as a male..._' Then he snaps, '_wait a minute, why am I wasting on him when I have Derek Arden to worry about_', but at the same time, Ciel wasn't able to go much farther without getting close to those with the right kind of prestige and drawing information from them then. "Wait a minute" like a light of genius clicks, Ciel found his answer. "I DO need to get close to the prefects, but... with one easily manipulable. If I can put Violet to the right fire, he'll tell me any and everything..."

With that, Ciel leaves to find Sebastian and re-strategize their operation.

* * *

It was 3:30 now, and the students were returning to their dorms, either working on after school assignments, or tending to their upper years' needs. For Edgar, he was in this dorm writing his novel while his fag ironed his uniforms. Joanne was humming some when- "please Harcourt, the bare silence is difficult enough to think within" Edgar seemed edgy, and Joanne laughs it off, "Sorry, sir. I tend to hum when working... How's your novel coming along, if you don't mind me asking. I thought it was supposed to be short"

Edgar glares at the boy from the corner of his eyes, but only for a brief second before relaxing. "The novel must be of masterful material, regardless of size. And in order to accomplish such goal, revisions, reviewing, re-editing, much thought, is... quite necessary" Joanne chuckles quietly to himself while finishing the ironing. "Well, I hope you have time to meet the others at the Swan Gazebo..." Joanne suggests, only to be ignored, "care to hear what I have so far?" Edgar's voice tunes merrily, but Joanne shakes his head, "My deepest apologies sir," he starts off, "Prof. Lattimore appointed me mentor of Gilsworth, and I accepted only because... well, it would make me look good"

Edgar mentally scoffs to himself. He felt himself suppressing something... an urge... a lust... something. _Joanne needs to leave_, the blonde Prefect says to himself. "Harcourt, take the rest of the evening off. I... I'll expect to meet you though at the Swan Gazebo". Joanne was a little shocked, and wasn't sure how to react. "Uh, th-thank you sir..." He smiles weakly, and leaves for his other duty, leaving the Scarlet Wolf to himself.

Edgar takes a look at his work, reading from the first chapter. He reads the story of young aristocrats whose parents are apart of an alliance, and their friendship was orchestrated around this. However a brunette named Gary Viceroy acutely develops a seemingly lethal illness which involved excessive bleeding. All of his friends gathered to support him after the doctor gave him only a few days of life. A blonde Edgar named Eric Redworth gave his expiring friend a violet rose to commemorate Viceroy's life their friendship. However, the bleeding mysteriously ends and the illness was no more, which meant, Gary was blessed to live for the coming years...

Edgar was all so anxious while reading. He knew what his mind was on and knew thinking too much of it would lead him into the darkness of his past. He simply couldn't let this happen. He promised his family, friends, and himself he would never return to that path. But the lust was ever so strong, and the more he battles, the greater it grows. Soon, the night he laid with Gregory becomes his mind. Its now his official drive. But it can't... Soon he gets inspired to write more of his novel. As he takes a pin to write more, his moments with Gregory resurfaces mentally, again. Then comes this notion, '_if I could only relive that night once more, I would be cured. At the same time, I just might reopen that forbidden door sealing my past demons away. However, I suppose reliving it in my next chapter would satisfy this retched lust..._'

The Scarlet Fox then begin writing his chapter; in this one Eric Redworth investigates his friend's mysterious illness concerning the bleeding, only to discover the boy... was partially female. Edgar grows excited now, literally writing a diary of the school's happenings. As he further writes, Eric confronts Gary in a most dramatic way by encountering him in his favorite spot, an abandoned cathedral. Gary begs Eric dearly that it would never be discovered his condition made him have a female's reproductive system. Eric, lust over taking him, vows Gary's secret would remain, if he would grant him one wish... to spend one romantic night together. To Gary's despair, he agrees. Edgar has a blast writing intricate details of their intercourse; from the ecstasy Eric experiences, to the tears Gary sheds as he loses his virginity.

Feeling... _high_, for lack of a better term, Edgar exhales with contentment, believing he's overcome something pretty grand, yet satisfied his perverted urge... _so he thinks_. He dresses in his waistcoat, tie and jacket, proudly off to meet up with the other Prefects at the gazebo.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Purple House, Gregory organized everyone and was trying to get them started in their projects. "So, Prof. Gutenberg assigned us... to... produce art pieces of the various techniques he demonstrated in today's class about macabre and horror..."

Gregory looks to see everyone either conversing amongst themselves, painting on their breast nipples, blackening their teeth with charcoal, sleeping, just anything but listening to their Prefect. Violet mumbles to himself until... "HEY YOU BASTARDS! VIOLET IS SCHOOLIN' SO QUIT FOOLIN'!" Cheslock's loud, obnoxious mouth, was actually coming in handy. Gregory was so mentally devastated, it was hard to keep himself clear. "Put a move on, will ya'?! Get your asses in place!" Little did Cheslock know he was offending a reckoning force who never took well to anything he labels verbal challenging. He ignores the fag... _for now_.

As everyone just got their attention on Gregory, he collapses. He quietly seats himself on a chaise, turning his face from everyone. "Violet?" Cheslock says sounding a bit... frustrated. "Hey I just got everyone's attention, now this?" Its right here he can hear sobbing from beneath Violet's hood. "Violet, come on!" his fag yells again. "I-... I apologize... excuse me" The Prefect gets up and hurriedly leaves, everyone is left not knowing even how to react.

* * *

Gregory finds himself alone beneath the shadows of a large, dead weeping willow. He sits there weeping without apparent reason; he feels more and more though, like something is lost, something has been taken. But, he couldn't understand it either. This all was rooted in having forced to sleep with Redmond. Not only did it leave physical scars, but in his mind as well.

After a while, his vision becomes a soft white, the greenery, his dorm, the sky, everything is consumed by this soft light. _"I'm so sorry"_ speaks that gentle little voice sounding like a dove, "_I can barely look at you... Somehow, I feel at fault for you getting hurt"_.

Gregory doesn't move, but his eyes grew large. Its the voice again. Who is? What does it want? Where did it come from, and why is it here? These questions reel in his mind some, before getting straight enough to ask, "who are you? What... what do you want from me?" There's a pause, then a soft breath, "_all that matters is your happiness... that's all_' the little voice giggles and rest a hand on Gregory's shoulder; the touch felt like a small child. Come to think of it, the voice resembled a child's.

In a swift move, the Violet Wolf snaps around to face this entity for once and for all... only to see a blurred person skipping merrily off into the light. The deeper they went, visibility returns to the grass. He pursues, running as fast his legs would carry him. As he follows, Gregory could see this person was wearing a black, frilly dress with black stockings and dress shoes. He immediately sees, this was a little girl. She's laughing as he keeps running towards her. He's gaining on her, now more details are visible. Skin like creme, and long black pony tails on her head, tied with purple ribbons. He just knew he'd catch her. Eventually, she stops and partially looks back at him, but not enough to reveal her face.

'_Stop! Stop! Turn back!_' her mood then suddenly changes to worrisome, and totally lost her joy. Gregory doesn't listen and pursues her anyway. But just as he felt he would have her in his grip... "VIOLET!" The next thing Gregory sees is the ground up to his face as he trips from surprise, causing the vision to end. Shoes are the next thing Gregory sees close to his face. "Violet? Are you okay?" Violet looks up to see Herman kneeling beside him and helping him up. Then comes Cheslock. "Where did you go?" he asks as Herman adds, "You two are late. We've been expecting you at the gazebo for the longest". The poor Violet leader was so disoriented, Herman questions no more and helps walk him to the Swan Gazebo. The vision plagues Violet though. This is the second time he encounters that ghostly little girl. Who is she? What does she want?...

* * *

Lawrence Bluer did not look happy. Gregory and his fag are over 2 hours late. He wanted to spend their time talking things over, and now it's really late. The Violet Wolf Prefect was resting on his usual spot, the striped couch. It doesn't take long for him to get clear enough to speak.

"... You're late Violet..." first words from Bluer, "I have my reasons," Gregory starts firmly, "there's a project my entire class must complete by tomorrow, and we weren't given the best of instructions... Coming here is eating away what little time we have". Lawrence didn't seem to care, he feels there's more to what is being said, "Regardless, we must meet to always follow up on the current status of the dormitories; you're performance has been increasingly failing... I expect answers..." Gregory had been leaning against the back of the sofa with his head down, but then looks up at Lawrence with a 'the fuck with you' glare.

"I'm waiting..." Bluer wasn't backing down, and Violet felt a bit hemmed. He carefully eyes everyone, Herman, then Edward, Bluer and Clayton... then his eyes land on Edgar. His face turns away with disdain. It becomes apparent something is wrong. Violet searches for an answer... "I... haven't heard from my parents... not for a long while..." Gregory starts with little confidence in his words, "it worries me... I just-" He shrugs afterwards, hoping that would end it. Of course, Lawrence doesn't believe him.

Edgar sees Gregory in his mode of vulnerability, and finds him more and more oddly adorable. He gets up and seats himself beside the purple Prefect, followed by placing a hand to his farthest shoulder, almost like a half hug. "Violet... perhaps... I could do something to lift your spirits?" he asks with a coy smile; just couldn't help himself. Gregory then freezes up, eyes welding with tears. He has his head turned completely away from Redmond, avoiding as much contact as possible. "Come on Violet... tell me what's the bother" Violet's face turns to a slight wince as he struggles with his tears. He shakes his head disdainfully, and _finally_, Lawrence begins to notice something...

"Can't you even look at me?" Edgar purrs with a low voice, "perhaps you can tell me what's wrong _in private_?" Gregory slowly looks up to the Scarlet Fox leader, eyes slightly glassed up. His heart then starts to pound, heavy enough to be noticed. "Back off, you're crowding his space, creep!" the eccentric fag cries from behind the sofa, not seeing his Prefect's condition... but Herman notices. "Violet! What's wrong? Are you sick?" he asks as Gregory puts a shaky hand to his pounding heart. He couldn't control it. "I... don't know..." Gregory's reply is low and nearly mute. "Did one of us offend you, Violet?" Lawrence asks, then immediately inquiries, "Did... Redmond offend you?"

Now **that** changes the mood. Gregory doesn't **cry **cry, but his tears starts to flow and the pace of his heart increases. Edgar however, cooly backs off, now realizing he may have been giving himself away. With all that, Bluer puts two and two together. Something bad has happened between Edgar Redmond and Gregory Violet. Something _really_ awful. But what?

Gregory shakes his head after a while, taking in some deep breaths. "I... need to-" "if you're having issues of this magnitude, we may need to take this to the principal, and consider _another_ to fulfill your duties as prefect..." Lawrence's statement was to hopefully jolt a more desired response from Gregory. But then Herman glares Bluer, obviously against that idea, "Bluer, are you sure that's a solution?" he asks, darting his eyes from Lawrence to Cheslock. The Sapphire Owl got the message; Gregory is simply the obvious choice to be prefect of Purple House. There's NO Violet Wolf student with adequate sensibility to do the job.

Gregory still gets up to leave, "Come Cheslock, we have work to do by morning" "Right behind ya', Violet". They both leave together, without another word said to the others. Lawrence, feeling something's fishy between Gregory and Edgar, asks randomly, "So, what recent activities went on between yourself and Violet?" Now its Edgar's turn to be put on the hot seat, "regarding?" his answer was smooth and calculated, giving him some time to orchestrate an excellent fabrication, "... Anything I suppose" Lawrence replies with his doubting, "Why should **you** care?" Edgar merrily starts "As Prefect your only concern is the activities of your assigned dorm. But if you insist, Violet's been worrying over his parents and confided with me of a secret of his. My presence since then seems to cause him to... reflect on such subjects...". Lawrence says nothing else. But he knew there's more to what Edgar was saying than what he admitted to. How to get that out...

* * *

It was late at night and the students were finishing up with their group projects. Gregory was worn out, but finished what seemed like his ultimate masterpiece in regards to detail. The painting was a landscape of dark and dead woods, with the foreground being a skeletal wedding taking place in a cemetery. The way it was drawn, you could say the people died in the middle of the wedding, or it was an actual wedding of live skeletons. Very... interesting.

He stops to let his work dry and check on the others. However, he decides to step out first for some fresh air and steal a little time away from everyone. He's thinking about everything that has happened recently, but... nothing was like...

"_Gregory..._" That girl. That ghostly little girl. Who is she, Gregory ponders. "_Gregory... I... I'm sorry... but... I'm about to leave you... You'll get me back my sweet little boy... but there will be some pain ahead before then_" That's it. Gregory spins around to see the girl wearing the black frilly dress at a distance. "Don't run away, this time. I want to know who you are..." demands the Prefect with a firm voice, but the girl shakes her head. "_Now is not the time. I only came back to bid you farewell, my sweet child_" "Stop it already!" Gregory cries, "you don't know me, and I don't know you... but I will soon" he starts walking towards her and she begins to back off. "_Please Gregory, listen to me, I only came to tell you I love you_" Gregory stops in his steps, and so does she. "_I loved you with all my heart, and every since your birth... I've watched you grow into a beautiful young man that has made his family very proud. But now, I must bid you farewell. Hardship is coming... it's coming to you, and my heart bleeds and bleeds every time... I see your future..._"

The girl starts to cry and Gregory can see it, despite how far he is from her. He knew her, but doesn't know where from. She's frightfully familiar to someone, but he can't pin point it. "Don't go! Wait!" He cries running towards her. She doesn't run from him this time, but instead, emits a strange blood red glow, causing her to rapidly disappear. "_Go back Gregory, don't come! Stay away! Danger is coming!_" "No, don't leave!" Gregory shouts, running like hell, "tell me who you are!" "_Good bye Gregory Violet... I love you... I will come back one day, not the way you know me now; but when I do return, you'll know it's me..._" She smiles sorrowfully as she breaks up into billions of red lights. "NOOOO!" Gregory screams out, falling to his knees after running into the midst of the red sparks flying away from him. "_Leave... leave now... danger is here..._" Her voice tails off as all the sparks are finally gone.

The Violet Prefect then feels a pang of deep emotion in his heart. It was as if he knew someone just died. He couldn't really understand what was going on, but he believed, seeing this girl leave him tonight, meant death claiming the life of someone he knew personally.

He thinks he has that to worry over, until... "... Violet... A treat it is that fate brings us together this glorious, dark evening..." Gregory knew that voice, and it was NOT that little girl. It was a young man, but one older than he. And not just any young man either... Gregory sharply spins around and looks up, trembling as he does, peering into flaring crimson eyes...

* * *

Not an expected ending eh? O_O Who could that be? Even more so, who's the little girl? Did her leaving Gregory really mean someone died, or was that just metaphoric? Any thoughts? Guesses?

I had NO idea of how I was gonna end this chapter, and just... started writing until something made sense.

The votes are still coming in, I need more. Vote on whether or not I should change chapter 5, so I can come up with something... befitting, or leave it as is.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLZ! Thanks again! You're a wonderful crowd!

~GNXmike


	7. Overtaken

Hey everyone!

I'm only gonna thank my reviewers and followers, then jump into this chapter.

Special thanks and shouts to:

All the unknown Guests, Yaoifangirl1996, Lazy Gaga, Skarlettefox, meowmixmonster, PrueHarrison, wowO.o, FreeHugs4sale, midnightcandy, Purple Apple, CashHoray1.00, DinosaurAttack, Hebi-Hime92, Kai Chizuru, Killer-Bunniez, SkyeCrows, VongolaMC13, .flowers, UnknownPaws, sentfromheaven2000

On with this chapter!

* * *

Chapter VII: Overtaken...

Violet eyes peer deeply into the flaring crimson eyes, fear overriding all thought and reason. For a moment, there's absolute silence; no one from either party makes an immediate move. Gregory remains still, his eyes for a moment tries to take in the shadowy shape and decipher familiarity out of it. Then in a flash, Violet darts like a bullet, heading towards his dorm. He runs relentlessly, his heart beating an inhuman pace. However, he decides to look and see how far he was, only to discover the predator is _inches_ from him.

Gregory starts hollering now; this felt like some of the scenarios from horror fiction he's read before. He decides to run from his dorm and towards the courtyard, only to be caught. "AHHHH! DON'T HURT ME!" Gregory cries as he falls into the arms of the larger figure. "Violet relax! It's just me" The voice was ever so smooth and suave. The Violet Wolf Prefect stares a minute at scarlet eyes, finally, there's noticeable familiarity.

"Redmond?!" Gregory actually grew more scared. "Gregory relax" Edgar coos, gently embracing his younger charge. Gregory was hyperventilating, heart beating way out of control. "Go away!" he cries, "I won't let you hurt me again!" "Gregory, please! You need to be quiet" Edgar starts with some dismay, "I'm not going to hurt you, and never have I" Gregory just stares with wide, disbelieving eyes. "How dare you" Violet goes from fright to disgust, "don't play stupid, you know what you did. You act like such gentleman with class and manners; its just a mask of deception. What would the others think if they knew... you-... you filthy-!" "Shhh! Gregory do you want to get caught?!" Edgar interjects angrily, causing Gregory to shake his head. "Our relationship is between us and us only. Any violations... it will be bad news for your status and position here..."

Gregory starts to tear up again. He knows he's in a trap with no way out. His tears become sobs as he gazes up into those scarlet eyes, "Please... don't... not tonight... I... I can't do it again..." Eyes reflect from one and another, from violet to crimson, emotions connect. Edgar knew he couldn't do anything now. They are in the middle of the courtyard and to drag Violet away without him crying loud enough to be noticed, not a risk of worth. "Run along, my dear... I... I was only going to discuss your issues and try to clear things up so we may have a normal day tomorrow..."

Gregory gets out of Edgar's grip, staring aimlessly into his ruby eyes. After a moment, he just shakes his head and takes off in tears, leaving the Scarlet Fox leader in a disappointed mood. "What was that all about?" Redmond yells in fright, looking to see his fag of all people there. He had seen everything. "S-Sir... w-what's... what's wrong with Violet? W-Why did he... say all of that, and cr-crying-" Edgar gets a strong grip of Joanne's arm and puts his lips to the boy's ear, "you saw **nothing**... okay? Now return to Red House and finish preparing water bottles for the night; forget everything here, got it?" Though Edgar was smiling the whole time, his smile had a strong murderous undertone. Joanne leaves instantly, rushing back like ordered, however, he couldn't shake his thoughts from what just happened.

Edgar, on the other hand, looks into the darkness Gregory disappeared into, feeling a bit defeated, yet grateful all the same. Was he up to something again? Yes. But... that's why a part of him was also glad Gregory was able to get away. He didn't want this to become a habit, although, he yearned for one more night, one more time.

By the time Edgar returns to his dorm room, he was filled with disgust for some reason. He goes to brush his teeth, but stares into his reflection in the mirror. All he could see, was that face of utter terror Gregory expressed when he first penetrated him. That's when- *CRASH!* a firm fist is planted on the mirror shattering it to millions of bits. The Scarlet leader pants as he watches every glittery piece fall around the sink and counter; ht then falls to his knees... _weeping_. "I... I'm a monster..." says a shaken voice, not like his usual confident self.

Some breaths are taken, _deep_ breaths, then comes thought. The young blonde sits there a moment, his mind completely blank, trying to dig somewhere for... he wasn't sure what. He feels himself losing something, composure and control that is, but he couldn't let that happen. More than he's trying to protect himself of his demons, he was thinking about Gregory. "I am Redmond, son of the Count of Linconton. How embarrassing this is... to not curb lowly drives such as lust. I should do better... I **will** do better..." he says to himself in anguish, "Besides... Violet is starting to despise me... I... I must fix that..."

From there, Edgar makes it up in his mind he would not do anything to even appear suspicious in Gregory's eyes. After bandaging his hand from crashing the glass, Redmond dresses and readies himself for school, and... repairing his relationship with Violet...

* * *

It is the next day at Weston, and Gregory has been rattled from one direction to the other. He wakes in his room, not knowing how to deal with today. The whole time yesterday, he's been confronted with a female ghost who apparently knew him very well. But, she "dies" before he could even get close to her. Then is class. Prof. Gutenberg did not leave him with good instructions for this class project. If he interpreted it wrong, this could fail his entire class.

But worst than any of those issues is Edgar Redmond. The Violet leader can detect the Prefect of Scarlet Fox is beginning to lose control, but has yet to realize the severity of such reality. Gregory promises himself '_do NOT encounter Redmond. At all costs, keep out of his reach... I... probably should remain alone and distant from everyone_' he carefully calculates this in his mind. A sudden door knock wakes him from his mental state, and he slowly gets up from bed to answer. "Violet, it's past six you know?" Chelsock is moody, and that's not pleasant.

Gregory simply nods, "get everyone to collect their pieces... we have to make a exceptional presentation and hope to pass..." He then shuts the door to dress himself for class...

* * *

At the library of Blue House, Ciel takes a little time to steal Sebastian away before class.

"Sebastian," starts the young earl, "we have our ticket to all the information we need. It's Violet" Sebastian nods, thinking the same thing as his master. "We must find a way to corner him off, and interrogate him regarding recent "events" of his health..." "Now careful young master" Sebastian warns, "You know as prefect, he's well protected and even if we were to corner him off somehow, he will decline such information which will lead to issues for yourself". Ciel had to stop and think about that that.

Sebastian pours a cup of tea for the boy and then makes his suggestion, "you've gained so much of the Prefects' trust, it's ill advised to endanger that. I'd suggest that the interrogations are made anonymous. That way nothing is directly traced to you" "How could we pull that off?" Ciel wonders while sipping his tea, "easy. You can write him notes as someone who plots to expose his sexual secrets unless he gives up information regarding the disappearance of the students" Sebastian feels as he has a full proof plan, though his master will scrutinize it.

"That sounds too good... perfect should I say. Suppose Violet reports those notes?". The butler chuckles before answering, "Violet wouldn't dare report that, because it would flag him treason for assuming the identity of a male" "What if he doesn't file a report to the authorities here? What if he hires a private investigator? What if they check the handwriting?" "As a demon, young master, I can assume the writing style of any human. As for the PI, that is not likely. The school would forbid any investigators entry here, especially since they're running a racket of their own. Violet won't have much choice but to comply... if he fails, then we'll carefully expose enough to let him know, he BETTER comply..."

Ciel thinks about it. It sounds good, but he knows something is missing. But what? In a minute, Sebastian has disappeared, and McMillan runs into the library and finds Ciel. "Phantomhive! Prof. Michaelis is starting class!" "Oh uh... yes, coming now..." Ciel couldn't believe his butler pulled off a stunt like that. He supposes his butler may be able then to pull of the anonymous threat stunt of his as well...

* * *

"WAT DA HEEL DAT DEED YU?!" these were the words Prof. Gutenberg starts class with. As you can imagine, he's not satisfied. "Meester Vi'ch'oleth! Yur artz dun wat clss I no ask'ch'd! Lisi'tan yur body no did la'ch day!" He was too irate to concentrate on his English. The class knew what happened. Their assignment was done wrong. "Prof. Gutenberg, I take full responsibility for... the result" Gregory starts, pretty... crushed at the moment. "I... From what I remembered based on your instructions, we were supposed to work on arts pertaining to macabre in groups, using the techniques we learned yesterday, and have it all done by today-" "Noooo!" the professor scolds, "dis not meen clss, art'z dun Sunday macabre, een clss mini an du artz-... d-dat way!"

Despite the fact it was clear there was a misunderstanding, Gutenberg was determined to fail them for not following his instructions. "A'ch'rages wil heer of bad clss, dis day! Een place!" Class was not bearable. Prof. Gutenberg was yelling the whole time, assuring his students a load of unhealthy nervous breakdowns by the end of class.

* * *

Oh boy, then comes the Swan Gazebo. After today, Gregory certainly didn't want to see any of the Prefects. Especially Edgar and Lawrence. He decides to sneak away from Purple House and remain alone until dinner that evening.

At the Gazebo, the other three Prefects are there with their fags, noticing Gregory wasn't here again. "I heard there's been some turbulence between Violet's class and their instructor" Clayton says to Lawrence, who's finally removed that patch from his eye. "Is that so?" Lawrence was reading, and then puts the book down to discuss the affairs of Violet Wolf. "Gregory Violet has had numerous issues the past two weeks or so, and its only worsen as the days progress" he starts off, "Honestly, I'm worried about him" Herman replies, putting his weights down to sit and talk, "I'll be honest... he's always been uh... weird. But... I'm starting to think there's an issue he won't discuss with anyone about".

Joanne knew Gregory's issues where related to Edgar. He wanted to say so, but knew it could ensure trouble. But... he decides its better to jeopardize his status as the Prefect's fag, than to allow Gregory to continue suffering. According to what he saw last night, Violet is in a dire situation. How to get it out? "Uh... maybe... someone is bothering him... you know, the kind of bother that is... I don't know, more serious than..." "Than what?" Edgar inquires, slyly as if interested, but Joanne knew that was telling him to shut up. "Like I said, I don't know..." Joanne pursues it no longer, but felt guilty for not saying something.

Herman knew something was on Joanne's mind; perhaps he knew what it was and is scared to say so. To not start trouble, Herman doesn't say anything, but kept Joanne at the back of his mind.

Edgar suddenly didn't feel too comfortable around everyone. "As much as I enjoy time here, I must leave and write more of my novel" he says getting up, "You've been writing that supposed "short" novel for the longest" Bluer gets suspicious but doesn't clearly know why, "it's a short novel, you're not writing a screenplay" "If it's written well enough, perhaps it will become a screenplay" Edgar's smile was sly and a bit... **strange**. He leaves without another word said...

* * *

Gregory was off to himself below a willow, feeling quite... confused, depressed, longing... wanting. He didn't know. That was just it. He didn't know anything as of now, his mind was empty, but in a chaotic way. He was in trouble with his instructor, he hadn't heard from his parents, the Prefects more than likely knew he's having issues he refuses to discuss, and then of course, Edgar Redmond. His sexuality is the whole problem. If it was ever found out, it would surely mean expulsion. Why? Why did this happen to him of all people. This is the state of his mind, it's empty, but these concerns created a web of chaos in his head. He sinks in, trying to think...

"Violet..." "GASP!" Gregory snaps up, looking up at the figure standing in front of him. "R-Redmond..." he stammers, as he struggles to his feet to run off, he's caught by the arm. "AHHHH!" He screams and is drawn into a tight embrace, "SHHH! Violet! Calm down!" Gregory tries, but fails to get away as Redmond tackles him to the ground. After some tousling, Gregory is pinned, staring up into scarlet eyes; as Redmond, having a firm grip of Violet's wrists, stares down at him the same. "Please don't hurt me... please" were Gregory's first words to the elder Prefect. Edgar sees the tears coming, and decides to place a gentle kiss to the boy's lips.

Gregory surprisingly doesn't move or resist, just stares as if confused. "Gregory..." Edgar starts, Gregory sees tears forming in his eyes for a change. "I'm... Sorry... I... I'm sorry I afflicted any pain onto you, injured you... but, you gave me the grandest of pleasures... so grand... I can't help but-" "No" Gregory interrupts firmly, "I will not let this happen again, because if I do, you will come back for more, and more, and more... I-I can't handle tha-" "This will be quick... I promise... I just need you one more time, and I'm cured for good..."

Gregory looks around not knowing what to do. Edgar's ruby eyes were glassing up, his face was flushed with desperation. But he couldn't imagine going through it again. Once was enough. He parts his blackened lips, only to hear Edgar say, "you know... you can't turn me down, Violet. I'm only asking to have you once more... that's not _too_ much to ask for, especially in exchange of keeping your _female_ secret" "For the last time, I'm not a female" Violet protests, before continuing, "I'm not to be had, nor am I a whore. This is a violation of my being, against my will" "You're forcing me against **my** will" Edgar starts with a coy smile, "so are you violating your position as Prefect, the Principal's word, the school... It is my duty to report anything against the school's traditions, and you're making me go against that..."

Poor Violet; he's too vulnerable to refuse right now, think of a way out. What could he say to that? "So Violet... what's it going to be?"...

* * *

Joanne was looking around, searching for his Prefect, and couldn't help the unsettled feeling in his gut. "Hello Harcourt-" "AAAAAH!" the young blonde spins around to face, Herman of all people. "O-Oh, it's you. Sorry sir..." "Don't apologize, who would expect a Green Lion on Red House territory" Herman lightly says, before turning serious. "I need a word with you... _alone_" Joanne didn't like this, and his eyes said so, "I'm... not in trouble? Am I?" "... Just come..." Herman then turns away, walking off. Joanne is terribly disturbed now. Should he follow the Green Lion, or not? He decides to do so, thinking he's just made the gravest of mistakes...

Herman has lead himself and Joanne to a secluded outdoor courtyard near his dorm. He sits on a bench and stares the young boy in his eyes, reading all his emotions. "Take a seat Harcourt" Herman starts it off, "I think, you know why... you're here. You are the one closest to your Prefect, and the bond between Prefect and fag sometimes is stronger than that of Prefect to Prefect. To make it plain and simple, I noticed today at the Swan Gazebo that you were real anxious about the discussion we had regarding Violet's recent behavior..." Hearing where this went, Joanne relaxes, feeling Herman meant no harm, but now, he knew what was gonna be asked of him, and _that_, makes him scared again.

"Harcourt... what I'm about to ask, I want your honesty. Don't make anything up, or conceal anything. Today, you said something that caught my attention in regards to Violet, "perhaps someone is "bothering" Violet, the kind of bothering that is more serious than-..." and Redmond stopped you..." Herman leans forward and pauses, deeply searching for the _right_ way to ask his question. "Harcourt, this is what I'm asking... why did Redmond hush you? What were you about to say?"

Joanne gains the face of someone who's heart stopped. He sits back, resting his hand over his face some. There's a mental debate going on, and his actions alone lets Herman know, something **was** wrong where Edgar is concerned. "Sir," Joanne innocently begins to reply, "keep this confidential, don't say a word, because... I was made to promise to forget about it..." Oh Herman just knew he was just about to crack open the world's greatest mystery.

"L-Last night, I went looking for Redmond to make sure I had done everything he requested of me. Well, he wasn't in Red House, so I decided to seek him outdoors. I-I don't know why I'd seek him outside, but I do... And, as I walk far enough to get close to Purple House, I hear some **unusual **commotion... Then, I see it... Redmond had a grip on Violet, and he was crying and begging. Its v-vague, but I remember him saying something like "please don't hurt me _again_" and, Redmond said things like "I never harmed you, and I won't now", and Violet was crying, and all but screamed "you wear a mask of deception; if the other Prefects only knew the real you" and called him filthy!"

Herman was getting an ear full, however questioned it. That just didn't sound right. He also couldn't really picture what _**exactly **_was supposedly happening. Joanne finishes, "The sad, creepy thing to me was Violet begging "not tonight, I can't do this again" and Redmond said something about their relationship and anything "violated" would mean trouble for Violet. I can't remember everything that was said, but when I appeared, Violet was released and Redmond said to me, "you saw **nothing**... okay? Now return to Red House and finish preparing water bottles for the night; forget everything here, got it?"... I've been a silent wreck since. I know it sounds crazy; you probably don't believe me, but you asked for the truth, and I'm giving you the truth..."

Greenhill is completely blank. This, this couldn't be; yet, it all makes sense in a twisted sort of way. Herman looks away, barely able to collect his thoughts, tries to assess what Joanne just told him. Edgar is a very refined gentleman of high birth, class and status. It doesn't sound like him to bully or harass anyone. And Gregory... it doesn't sound like him to beg or cry. And what did he mean, _if only the other Prefects knew the real you?_... Knowing Edgar's strange behavior recently, along with Gregory's, a **certain **memory comes to him of when he saw them last interact, and that memory _alone_, justified some of what Joanne just said... and now, this is starting to sound scary. After much deliberation, Herman comes to a conclusion...

"Harcourt" he starts off, "thank you for being strong enough to tell me that. I, do believe you, and everything you said to me will remain confidential. However, I may use the information you gave me if I speak with Bluer, or even the Principal perhaps. But I promise to not mention your name..." "T-Thank you" Joanne says in a bit of tears. "I... I fear for Violet, to be honest. Students from Purple House have never been amiable towards me, but... after what I saw last night... I-... I don't know" Herman plants a hand to the smaller student's shoulder, saying "don't worry about it, Harcourt. Telling the truth is all you need to concern yourself with. Leave the rest to me"

The two part ways, Greenhill head towards his dorm, and Harcourt heading off to Red House.

As Joanne makes his way into the hallway, he is tapped on the shoulder, causing him to shriek and spin around, thinking it was Redmond. "I'm sorry, he made me talk! P-Please-!... Eh...?" Bursting into a calm cackle is non other than Maurice Cole. "So _pathetic_" he sneers, "it shames me to see you're my successor as Prefect's fag" Joanne frowns and is about to argue, but then, something stops him and he says this instead, "if you were walking in my shoes and knew what I knew, being fag of the Prefect isn't-" "Isn't, what?" Maurice interrupts, and Joanne just shakes his head and turns to walk away. "Never mind... just forget it"

"I cannot forget what I overheard between you and Greenhill" Joanne pauses and turns to face Maurice again. His face is completely flushed and Maurice wore his infamous grin, "go ahead, sing like the little canary you are. I already know, so lying will do you no good" Joanne rages up in anger, believing he had been stalked, "you madman! You followed me?!" "No" Maurice was still ever calm, "I happened to be in the area as I was seeking some assistance from Midford. Like I said, don't hide anything from me; it will only work against you..."

Poor Joanne, he's cornered. Cole had proved himself to be infallibly untrustworthy and telling him anything would only ensure trouble. At the same time, **not** telling him the truth could cause undesired results, that could be just as disastrous if not worst than telling him the truth. What should he do?

* * *

It was out far off and away from campus, near the rotted old dorm that had been overgrown. Seated upon an old log, weeping many tears was Gregory Violet. His head hung low, heart pounding beyond control, feeling his demise coming.

"Violet please" speaks the approaching Scarlet Fox leader, "I said this wouldn't hurt like last time". Gregory shakes his head slowly, "I-I'm still trying to heal from the other day. My body can't take more" "Fine then... let's go with an alternative" Redmond says as he walks right before Gregory, standing directly in front. He undoes his pants, unsheathing his hardening cock. "Now, when I cum, I want you to swallow all of it..." Before he could even finish, Gregory surprisingly leaps back, landing on his back against the ground as well as a rock he didn't see. He cries in sudden pain, turning to his side a bit. Edgar runs over and kneels beside the Violet Wolf, searching for injuries. But, his touch is rejected.

"You are **filthy** to ask that of me..." Gregory had never sounded so hard and spiteful, "Gregory, you misunderstood me" Redmond begs, and gently continues, "its a painless experience and it involves nothing-" "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Gregory's scream was ear cracking with rage, "I don't want to hear any of it! I will never stoop myself to that level..." "Fine then, its your choice, my dear..." Edgar then pins his charge to the ground, and starts undoing Violet's pants. He suddenly feels his bare buttocks and legs on the grass, and immediately, fingers prodding his entrance open, fingering deeper and deeper.

A loud gasp is heard as Edgar struggles to thrust his finger into his subject. "Wow Violet, after the other night, you still remain so tight..." Edgar lightly teases, while thrusting his fingers in a circular motion, massaging the inner wall of Gregory's birth canal. Gregory squirms due to the discomfort, and moans from the sensation. He hated sensations. "Ahhh! S-Stop it! *Gasp!* I-Its uncomfortable!" "Relax, Gregory" Edgar coos, "this process will make the experience much easier for you..." "N-NOOOO! *GASP*" The Violet leader arches his back and deeply gasps, when Edgar starts thrusting his fingers vigorously in and out of his being. Edgar holds Gregory's leg up with his freed hand, while studying his fingers, making sure he massaged his charge's innards and hit every sensor. Gregory grips the grass beneath himself; the thrusting was starting to rock his body.

In minutes, mucous ruptures from a spasmodic orgasm of Gregory's, and lathers up on Edgar's fingers. Edgar has a brief debate if he would... and decides too. Moving swiftly, he pulls open Gregory's genitalia and slides his tongue into his canal. Gregory stiffens up as he feels contact with Edgar's moist, hot tongue against his genitals. He looks down, staring at the young man sucking on his orgasming fluids. As much as he wanted to hate Redmond, he couldn't help seeing his beauty, yet wondering what drives him to do this.

Edgar moans deeply, enjoying the taste of his charge's cum. He works his tongue all the way around Gregory's spasming canal, which is actually triggering him to cum more. Gregory looks away, heart beating out of control, he didn't really know what to think right now. He just plants his hands atop Edgar's head, hoping he'd soon end this. That changes soon; Edgar retracts his tongue finally, drawing a long string of mucous and cum from Gregory's genitals to his tongue, and decided that wasn't enough. He goes back to do more, but starts off with grazing his micro-sized penile organ with his teeth. Gregory hisses and his thighs draw up from the sensation of it. The Scarlet Fox thinks nothing of it uses his hands to pull Gregory back into place.

The more he grazed the penile-clit organ, the more it begins to throb, more and more. Edgar's teeth, not realizing it, was actually wearing away the outer membrane, causing it to redden and grow extremely sensitive, much to Gregory's discomfort. Finally, it releases a spurt of clear liquid, tasting much like Gregory's cum. Excited, Edgar encourages it, from massaging Gregory with his fingers, to using his teeth, drawing a series of spurts in each of the organ's throbs. As the penile spurts out, Edgar swallows it whole, sucking as he drinks down his charge's "dew". Poor Violet Wolf, he was growing tired of this and his genitals were aching and paining. He doesn't think it could get worst until Edgar, mistakenly bites him.

A screeching holler echoes through out the woods as Gregory snaps his legs around Edgar's head; the shock of that action, causes Edgar to bite down harshly... and from there, Gregory curls and locks up tightly, screaming his lungs out. Edgar's head was between his legs. He struggles and gets out though, and immediately tries to shush his charge. Gregory looks up, noticing blood upon Redmond's lips. "Y-You b-bit me?!" Gregory's tears turned from pain to hysterical. "N-No, I-" before Edgar could even explain himself, the taste of blood settles and somehow... resonates with the flavor of cum in Edgar's mouth. His eyes mentally widen, wanting to experience that flavor again.

He then looks to Gregory, who is hysterical and probably is going to run off, leaps down with an apology. "Forgive me Violet, I-I didn't mean to bite you, you should know that. It wasn't bad until you reacted, and then... that's how that happened. Just lie back down-" "NO" Gregory protests, "I want to get help-" "Get help, and you're revealed, am I right?" Edgar's reply makes Gregory think, and see, seeking aid could attract the wrong attention. "Now lie back; the human tongue is the best astringent for minor injuries like these". Gregory knew that was just an excuse to get back between his legs. But feeling too defeated to combat Edgar, he allows him to take him again.

Edgar spreads legs apart to see a good amount of bleeding from the penile genital. He devours Gregory's genitals, sucking on an intriguing mixture of blood and cum. The taste instantly gives him a boner, and Gregory not only saw that, but knew what's coming next. Edgar lifts himself up and starts to massage his cock to complete hardness. The younger of the Prefects just trembles at the sight, mentally begging that it wouldn't happen.

"Redmond, please don't do this" whispers a shaken voice from Gregory, "I'm wounded, I don't think I shou-AAAAAHHH!" With no warning, Edgar drives his cock full speed into him, drawing a scream. He gives a few harsh thrusts into Gregory's tightness; his cock stretches Violet widely around him, unknowingly causing the bite wound to tear open more and more with each vigorous thrust. "EDGAR STOP" Gregory cries, feeling his body come apart again, "its hurting, its hurting! I feel something-AAAAAHH! You promised to be gentle! Please-!... *GASP*". Truth was, Edgar lost control of himself. He honestly didn't want to hurt Violet again, but it was as if he was under some foreign influence, or _something_.

The thrusting continues, causing ecstasy for one, and pain for the other. Gregory's tears pours as his body is rocked by the thrusting motion. Edgar on the other hand, was trying his best to relive every pleasure of the other night, and at all costs. The tightness was perfection. But for Gregory, his canal grew unbearably sore, as well as feverish from this abuse. It doesn't take long before Edgar cums and flood Gregory's insides with his hot fluids. Edgar lets out a long moan, the rush of adrenaline runs through his body like a powerful chill, but is concentrated on the sensors of his ejaculation. For the uke beneath, Gregory was in terrible pain. He was sore all over again, but worst than last time. Also, his injuries from Edgar's bite was causing him pain. As the cum overflows, the heated fluids flow into the injured penile-clit like organ, Gregory hisses from the severe sting.

"R-Redmond, i-its _stinging_ me!" '_please, make this end_' Gregory mentally whispers, just in time for the sound of footsteps to come. Edgar nearly has a heart attack. Losing all pleasure and erection, Edgar looks back in panic, he could only imagine what would happen if he's discovered. In all honesty, it would be worst on him than Gregory. They may never even address Gregory's sexual status if this is found out.

Edgar had also lost **a lot** of energy. But he had to get away. Gregory then hears the distant footsteps, and decides to call out "HELP ME! SOMEON-" "SHHHH VIOLET! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!" Redmond cries, trying to keep him quiet. Gregory felt he had enough and needs to get away. He starts fighting Edgar off, and screaming to gain attention. "Hello? Who's... there?... okay?" A far, distant voice calls, so far some of their words couldn't be heard. In total panic, Edgar gets physical with trying to keep Violet quiet. "Stop it! You'll get us in trouble! Oh lord!"

The footsteps are closing in on them, and Gregory wouldn't shut up. "VIOLET, I SAID SHUT UP!" Right then, Edgar takes a random stick in hand and bashes the head of his screaming charge... and he made not another sound. In shock of what he just did, Redmond watches Violet fall to ground, completely still and soundless. "V-... Violet..." says a worried Scarlet Fox, seeing Gregory move no more. His head then tilts to the side, a small trickle of blood seeps past the corner of his black lips. "G-Gregory!" shouts Edgar, lifting his charge to a sitting position, seeing blood trickle from his lips, and now, down his forehead as well. "G-Gregory! W-What have I done?! What have I done?! Gregory, please wake up! Wake up!"

Redmond embraces the limp, unconscious Prefect, tears of his own flowing down his creamy face. "I'm a demon... I'm a **demon**... How dare I allow this to happen... Gregory..." To his relief, Violet's heartbeat can be felt, so... in essence, he was actually 'okay'.

"Hello?! Who's out there!" calls the voice again, and their footsteps are near. Redmond gasps in panic, and scrambles to grab their pants and Gregory's hood, throw it over his shoulder, while lifting Gregory into his arms, bridal style. He looks into the face of the under-aged young man, his beautiful porcelain face was still, but blood from atop his head trailed down his forehead, over his eye and down his cheek. The sight only drew more tears from Edgar, feeling like a monster for causing this to happen. The footsteps alarms him, trying to figure a place to go at this time. "Hang on Gregory, please hang in there...!" his teary voice whispers...

* * *

Someone arrives indeed, honestly, they thought they saw someone in the vicinity they arrive in; however, no one seems to be present. The young man roaming the area swore he heard cries for help, searches around with his gaze. His shoe then steps on something strange, and it doesn't feel like a rock. He looks down and lifts the object up... laying emerald eyes upon, a **_Scarlet Fox_** breast crest.

The young man looks around with those furious emerald eyes, thick brows knotted with a bit of spite, confusion, yet confirmation all together. "Hmm, what have we here?" He verbally questions. He sees something else that's unusual, the grass where he found this badge was totally flattened. "I wonder who does **this** belongs to?... If my guess is correct, a certain Red House Student should be missing his crest... Of course... there's only one way to find that out..."

* * *

WHOOOOOO More mystery D8 Poor, poor, Gregory. Think he's alright? He's unconscious in Edgar's hands. What do you think will happen to him?

It sounds like there may be more to what's going on with Edgar than he realizes. What do you think?

Oh boy, Maurice Cole just entered the picture. Think he's up to something? What could he be up to?

There are 4 pairings coming up in the upcoming chapters starting with the next one. I'll give a cookie per each one you guess right.

I can't think of anything else to say but thanks for reading! Plz review! I live off of'em :D

~GNXmike


	8. Do You Trust Me?

Back again! I'm really giving it my all cuz I want to get to the main part of this story... can you guess what that is?

Been gone cuz I'm training in graphic arts for another job. Someone pray for me... even though I'm a demon XDD

Special thanks to all my reviewers!

On with the chap!

* * *

Chapter VIII: Do You Trust Me?...

It is late, _very_ late, the skies are nearly black now. Every student had returned to their dorms, enjoyed an elegant dinner, and either finished their fag duties or finished up on homework before settling in for the night.

At Green House, it appears one person missed their meal, which is unusual for the dorm specializing in fitness. Edward is sitting on the staircase up high above the lower level, while reading a letter sent to him. He is suddenly disturbed when hearing footsteps walking pass him. Looking back, he sees an uncharacteristically tired Prefect of Green Lion.

"Greenhill, sir!" Edward jumps down and salutes his leader, "I finished your bottles, uniforms, and organizing your personal desk area, sir" As if the boy didn't even exist, Herman just passes him by, not saying a word. Edward was totally stunned and tries again, "Sir, I uh... I completed... everything asked of me..." "Hm?" finally Herman looks back at Edward and sees the boy was speaking to him. "Oh, good job" were his only words before walking away. Edward now knew, something had to be wrong. His Prefect is always upbeat, and enjoys enthusiasm for hard work and efficiency. He decides to approach him about it, "Greenhill, sir... is something the matter?" Herman halts in his steps, not sure if he should keep it to himself or discuss it with Edward.

He looks back and exhales with worry. "There's an issue between two dorms, and... though Green House has no part of it, its still something serious..." "Like... what?" says a curious Edward, but Herman just shakes his head at the young fag, "like I previously mentioned, Green House has no ties to the situation... neither will you" Herman then leaves Edward behind... leaving him quite _curious_...

* * *

Within an hour, water pours from the sky, falling unceasingly. Very late, cold and wet, all school staff and students were long in for the rainy night. At a window sill of one of Red House's upper level suites, a wet hand fumbles with a lock and manages to climb quietly through the window, along with his baggage. He tip toes down the hall, and finds a specific suite to enter.

Dragging himself into the bedroom, which is well prepared with hot water bottles, new linens and tea, he gently lies his charge on the bed, and then lights up the side table lamp. There stands Edgar Redmond, so mind numb from such harrowing experience. He had been running through the wooded areas, half naked, carrying an unconscious, disrobed teen in his arms, with a wardrobe on his shoulder. All of this while hiding from everyone, with temperatures dropping low, then came rain. He was soaked, so was Gregory Violet.

Edgar stares at the boy in bed. Gregory was wet, cold, unconscious and maimed. Blood and cum leaks from his abused genitals, and stained his thighs and groin. His face had a stream of blood running down his brow, though watered down from the downpour. Edgar slumps, what has he done? He wants to cry, and tears do pour from his eyes, much like the rain pouring outside. He goes to walk towards the bathroom and get aid for his charge, and stumbles across a strange parcel. He looks down, noticing a note there. Edgar opens the note warily, not knowing what to expect. It reads...

_'Dear sweetest nephew, I don't want you thinking anything of yourself, other than the illustrious author destined for the glory which shines upon us like the light of day, you truly are. I have a hunch you've discovered a student with a "feminine" little secret. Slept with her, have you? Most blessed you are, my dear! But don't give in to your dark temptations... However, just learn to control them. Speaking with the true face of honesty, any man is deserving to express his sexual emotions and desires, and should release himself of society's restrictions from time to time. Now you can cure yourself by having the ultimate experience with your robin, remember what I showed you years ago? Our__** dirty little secret**__? Well, I've sent you a parcel with all sorts of goodies, buried in clothing, just to make sure no one would discover... such "toys". Have a ball my beloved child, live life to the fullest while your young and strong! Courtesy of Aleister Chamber...'_

Edgar stares over at the parcel; as if suddenly under demon possession, Edgar takes the package, slowly opening it, searching through the folded attire to see... _strange_ objects inside. His focus and attention to aid Gregory is gone; stolen by this sight. Poor youth, he cried out for help to the one now dragging him further into hell.

Gregory had been out cold for hours now; his mind was completely blank since he was struck in the head. However, something tells him to wake up, even though, he doesn't want to. His head is pounding like hell, his body ached all over, and breathing was made difficult.

Scarlet eyes graze the boy from head to toe; there was a drive of some sort Edgar was driving down. Gregory was hapless, weak and immobile; this was the perfect time to take him again... but could he _really_? Gregory awakes slowly from feeling Edgar's presence. He looks up with weary, weak eyes at the blonde seme, who's lusting to claim his being for another time, and his eyes fall close as his lips shakily whisper, "...p-pleeease... don't..."

Poor thing, his head falls to the side; his body aching. Edgar decides to try and plant himself upon the boy, anyway; but only to jump back in surprise. Gregory's burning hot. His arms and legs are frozen, but his chest and abdomen are hot. That alone kills Edgar's lust, and he quickly checks the boy's head and neck; both are of even greater temperature than the body. Edgar gravely examines him. Gregory is sick. He had an extremely high fever, causing him to ache. Redmond knew, he had to do something to get that fever down. He moves swiftly to the bathroom, opening his medicine cabinet to gather some materials. Finally, something bring him to sanity.

Gregory doesn't know what's happening. All he saw was Edgar was about to pound him to death, but now mysteriously disappears. Well, whether or not its a dream goes beyond him at this point. The fever begins to play on his mind, ultimately, an effect of it frying his brain. Edgar returns, gently scooping his charge into his arms. He could feel the temperature and knew the young Prefect is in trouble. Gregory feels himself soaring in the air, not realizing he's being carried. As he's laid in the bathtub, he begins to hallucinate, though he was too weak to express it fully. He only murmured and wheezed, weakly.

If he thought this was bad, a rush of very, _very_, uncomfortably cold water floods the bathtub as Edgar turns on the faucet, causing Violet to shriek and draw up in terror. "Violet! Please calm down!" Edgar cries, placing a gentle hand on the convulsing teen. As bad it is for Gregory to have a fever escalate to this level, it seemed to bring Edgar back to his senses. His concern for the underage teen was strong enough to override the demonic lust that had overtaken him...

Violet trembles, whimpering miserably as the water swallows him in utter cold, and gradually turn to a reddish tint from the blood. Sadly for him, he's too weak to even sit up out if it, never mind thrashing or fighting it. Edgar pats his shoulder, assuring he'd be okay, while using a soft grade bathing sponge to wash his charge down of cum and the blood he shed. After long minutes, the Violet Wolf continued to shiver, eyes fluttering from having been bathe in cold water for so long.

As Edgar is done cleaning the boy, he decides, just in case the doctor gets involved with an ill student, to rinse Gregory's innards of any extra cum. Swiftly, Edgar takes one of the bottles Joanne prepared for him, empties the hot water and replaces it with cool; then seeks a (white, clinical) hose and nozzle to attach to it. He warily brings the nozzle to Gregory's groin, "this is for cleansing purposes, don't be startled" he says. He inserts the nozzle into Gregory's genital opening, much to his discomfort, and then unfastens the bottles clamp, allowing an unexpected rush to fill and overflow his charge. Of course, Gregory cries out, feeling that cold water enter his body. Edgar tries to soothe him, but fails. He doesn't stop it either; Redmond continues until the gushing flow ran completely clear, and knew the physicians couldn't find a trace. However, it was tormenting to the young Violet Wolf.

Edgar soon after rinses and dries his charge with a soft, delicate towel; finally, something comforting. The shaken youth is taken to the bed, where Edgar bandages his groin and his head, dresses him and wraps him under the covers. His fever had dropped indeed, yet is still present. It's 12am, and Redmond was _sooo_ tired. Despite that, he feels obligated to aid Violet; after all, this was _his_ doing. Gregory sleeps on his back, while Edgar pats his brow, neck and chest with some isopropyl, and lays a towel over his head. Edgar too, finally turns in for the night. As tired and worn the young man is, Redmond is partially insomniac; he doesn't know how he'd explain this to everyone. Weariness gets the best of him, and after a good amount of worry, scarlet eyes fall into slumber...

* * *

It is morning now, and whatta hellish one it will be.

A ray of light beams over blonde lashes, which eventually awake to a late, late morning. He knew he missed his 7 o'clock class and this was his second time. Prefect really translates to "perfect" in Weston, and failing to do the simplest tasks risks demotion. Such a thing would bring suicide worthy embarrassment.

He gets up, looking over at the body still in deep slumber. There was a look of serious disturbance in his face; just from a glance, an intuitive one could read this face and know something is seriously wrong, and maybe even **what** the actual cause is. These thoughts were seriously unsettling for the Scarlet Fox. He knew now his sexual activities with Violet must end, or else, one way or another it _**will** _be revealed.

Shifting on the bed catches Edgar's attention, seeing Gregory slowly, groggily awake. The youth looks so feeble right now. Redmond turns slowly to rest a hand on the boy's drained frame, "Gregory..." As gentle the voice is, Gregory sharply turns and faces the young blonde sitting beside him. There's startle in those rich violet eyes, and Edgar warily tightens his grip around the arm in a comforting manner. A sudden knock on the door interrupts the moment, and Redmond rushes to get his robe on and answer the door... to his misfortune... there stood Bluer and Greenhill.

If you could ever envision the blush on Edgar's cheeks on steroids... that would capture his expression. "B-Bluer? Heavens, what are you doing h-here?" To only increase their suspicion, a random voice calls from inside Edgar's suite, "Who is that, Redmond?" The weak voice startles the outside party, "Exactly what I want to know... _Redmond_. Who is that?" Herman replies as Lawrence passes by Edgar, almost as if he pushed him aside and walks straight into the bedroom. Edgar scurries after Lawrence, mind scrambling right now, only to see the quite astound and even repulsed expression on the face of his comrade, seeing Gregory in his bed.

The Scarlet Fox could only envision this marking the end of his status, his reputation, his whole **life**. Not know what to do, Edgar turns to run out, but runs into Herman, who you can bet was not going to allow Edgar to leave without explanation.

Lawrence walks closer to the bed, observing Gregory position. He was lying on his side, wearing red nightwear, apparently Edgar lend it to him, and was trembling slightly. As amethyst eyes gazes up to meet sapphire ones, Lawrence can see them jittering; indication of deep trauma. Lawrence comes closer now, this time... for the first time, concern riddles his features. "Violet, what are you doing here in Redmond's room?" Gregory clams up to Lawrence's inquiry. His eyes darts to Edgar, who had a most pleading look, then darts back to Lawrence. What should he say? How should he answer? He wants to tell the truth... but what truth?

Steadily trembling, Gregory closes his eyes with an emotional look. Lawrence then sits to Gregory's side, and places a hand to his. "Gregory...?" Lawrence says again, and finally, Gregory responds, "I don't know..." is how he starts off. Deciding to speak the truth, Gregory tries to tell them what his memories allowed him to. "All... I can... remember" he says with a low, rattled voice, "is taking... a remote path... towards... the Swan Gazebo... But... I... I don't know what... happened. I vaguely remember walking along... then... I... don't know how I wound up... h-here"

Herman then makes a surprise statement, "Well, perhaps I could be of assistance" Lawrence looks up at the Green Lion leader, as does the extremely nervous Scarlet Prefect, thinking quickly a way out of this. "I too was trekking down a remote path yesterday, and heard some... _unusual_ commotion..." Edgar begins to lose his composure, his nerves are taking over. "The commotion sounded physical, and I heard cries for help. However, by the time I arrived, I found no one in the area" That killed his point to Lawrence until he shows... "However, there was one thing I did discover..." He takes a Scarlet Fox badge out of his pocket, and that unsheathes outrage. "That... is mine" Edgar had to admit...

"Master Edgar Redmond..." Lawrence starts pretty bitterly, and beyond his suspicion believes the unthinkable has become of this, "What is this about? What are you doing here with Violet?" "I could have sworn I heard Violet's voice in the area, and to see this..." Herman adds. Lawrence gets to his feet and faces Edgar face to face. Gregory could see the argument taking place, and wandered if he should mention what Edgar _had_ done to him. The hit to his head left him with minor amnesia, but he still had full memory of his first encounter with Redmond. At the same time, it could reveal his sexual issues, and wind up expelled for assuming a male identity when labeled by Weston's system "female". If not that, Viscount Druitt may get back at his family for causing his nephew expulsion."The Principal will not show mercy for any-" "SILENCE!"

The roaring voice jolts everyone, including Gregory, as they all eye the Scarlet Fox Prefect... who appears quite angered right now. "You all... never once allow me the chance of full expression... Come to conclusions with less than half a truth..." Edgar doesn't look up, but everyone else stares at him. "I did bring Violet here, I confess. But, look at him. He's bandaged and clothed". Lawrence slowly turns his head to see Gregory. Indeed his head was bandaged, and of course was dressed in nightwear. Herman can see it too, but something wasn't fully clicking still.

Edgar sees his audience is slowly being reeled in, and now, its time to capture them with an excellent performance. "I... I saw him lie in a stream of clear water, bewildered in a deep daze. In the far side away from Purple House is a clean, rocky ravine with an old, wooden bridge crossing it. It's apparent it gave way as Violet tried crossing it. If it weren't for I crossing the same area, Violet would have spent the night there, maybe caught pneumonia, a plague... gotten attacked by animals... or killed..."

So... Edgar is basically saying he rescued Gregory and brought him home. To Lawrence, it was partially logical at first, but as it sinks in, it begins to make sense to him. He looks at Gregory, thinking '_that explains it... After all, I couldn't imagine a Prefect risking his reputation and worth for something so... lowly. However..._' "But why not escort him to the infirmary?" Good question from Bluer. Why _his_ place? Edgar had become calm, and recollected his usual self. He knew the exact answer, "The infirmary was farther than Red House, from the angle I carried Violet. Along with the temperature dropping, he was wet with injuries exposed, in combination with fever and hysteria, I had to think quickly and could only think to bring Violet here for treatment... His clothes are over my shower now, still wet"

As pointed with a simple nod from Redmond, Lawrence and Herman both could see the side table filled with first aid supplies. "I planned to take him to the infirmary just this morning". The more was said, the more Lawrence gave in to believing Edgar was innocent. Herman surprisingly, was still lacking trust in the young blonde, however ceases to rebut or argue with Edgar any longer.

* * *

It was deep into the afternoon when Edgar, Lawrence and Herman awaited at the waiting room of an infirmary for Gregory's return the doctor, after been taken there since being discovered in Edgar's bedroom. This had the Scarlet Prefect a bit unnerved. He honestly was hoping to just put this behind himself and move on with other matters this day. But Lawrence, after seeming so 'understanding' and passive, had to insist on bringing Gregory for a check up, claiming "It may have been a kind gesture to aid Violet in need, however, regulations states 'any physical ailment involving medical or non medical issues must be taken to the clinical authorities of Weston's medical staff'". The doctor could discover hands down Gregory's been involved in sexual activity... quite problematic.

Gregory sat on the edge of a bed, after a brutal, invasive examination. Dr. Watkins conducted the whole check up, and had been unusually quiet, and even cold the whole time. He had left to further examine Gregory's condition and comes back with a grave expression in his cold blue eyes.

"Violet, I need to talk to you..." he starts off, pulling up a chair to sit close to his patient. This couldn't be good. "The Prefects brought you to my office, claiming you were crossing an old bridge when it partially collapses, causing you to fall and suffer injuries to the head... and your groin..." Gregory looks up, then down. He knew that wasn't true. Thinking about it now, he vaguely begins to remember the scenario. But, his thoughts are interrupted.

"That makes no sense whatsoever. It's impossible to suffer a minor head concussion, and the strangest injury to your groin and genitalia... and without any broken bones, cuts or even a scrape, elsewhere... i-it just doesn't make sense. Violet, remember that talk we had when discovering your menstruation? I... I, found something quite disturbing, when... when examining your "injuries"... I'll say, it involves a torn hymen... and... traces of _semen_"

Gregory glares him with distrusting, far away eyes. He knew exactly where this is headed, and sighs with a lowered head. This is the end, he feels. This will mark the end of everything for him at school. Watkins then places a gentle hand to Gregory's shoulder, sensing his sorrow and shame. "I want you to be truthful when I ask you this... What _really_ happened yesterday? How did you wind up with... these injuries?"

The Prefect looks out a distant window, seeing this day seal his fate at Weston. However, would that really be a bad thing? He isn't very happy here anyway. The only reason he's here is to impress his family. Especially his mother. He looks up at the physician, eyes beaming desperation, "This must be kept, _completely _confidential... I... can't allow anything to risk my position as Prefect, or cause expulsion". Dr. Watkins thinks about it for a moment. He couldn't keep anything secret or unrecorded in the school's medical records. However, that was a much easier thing to risk, than to do anything that may haunt him from the boy's father; a man who's reputation is such that **death** is a better fate than angering him. "Yes Violet, I promise to keep it confidential"

That's when tears pour from amethyst eyes, though the porcelain face ceases to express the emotion. After a good deep breath, Gregory prepares to spill his heart out. "Everyone was lead to believing I was dying of cancer" he starts, "However, learning from you... its menstruation. My colleagues grew terribly suspicious of me... however, it was only Redmond who threatened me if I didn't come truthful. I had no choice but to tell him. If I refused, he'd tell the Principal, and the Principal would demand a physical examination, and that would have lead to expulsion on the terms of deception of profile, and... being a technical "female". But... despite me being forth coming... He still threatened to expose me..."

Watkins sits back a bit, as one word after the other spoken, Gregory begins to sob. "I begged, on my knees, literally. But... the only thing that kept him at bay, so far... was getting in bed..." Watkins' eyes enlarges while processing everything he's hearing. "I-I couldn't say no... and since then, he's been harassing me. And... I can't remember yesterday too well, but... its slowly coming back to me *sob*... I remember now... I was taking a remote path to evade encountering him, but alas, not only did he spot me, we were completely alone, and I couldn't call on anyone. Sex is all that's on his mind... and, I've become a prisoner to his desires, so long, I wish to maintain my position as Prefect"...

Watkins watch the troubled youth cry into his hands; hearing all this was alarming. If Redmond, a PREFECT, is sexually abusing one of the students, how many others are doing the same, and its all being kept hush-hush? How many other students Redmond may possibly abusing or harassing? He looks to Gregory, who's weeping hard now, embraces him with a warm, soothing hug. "Violet..." the blue eyed physician begins gently, "Thank you for being honest, because based on examination, your body appeared to have suffered some kind of sexual trauma. The head concussion, appears to have been some sort of physical assault" Gregory just sinks into the embrace and nods gently, "T-That... sounds... that sounds, about r-right" his voice was all broken up.

"I'm not going to further talk more about this, and while this information should be reported to highest authorities this instant, I will hold off... for now" Dr. Watkins says nervously. "But, you must tell the Principal what Redmond has done-" "B-But I can't do that!" Gregory surprisingly shoots up and stares wildly with fear, "I'll be expelled-!" "Then confine yourself around those you feel most comfortable with, and figure a way to bring this to the Principal. I will keep this confidential unless you don't find a way to report to him!"

Gregory just drops his head and limply lies against Dr. Watkins. What should he do? How will he get out of this one?...

* * *

Outside, awaited an ambush, ready to greet Gregory and the doctor. The second he steps out and into the waiting room- "What happened?!" "What were the results?!" "Where's the doctor?!" The Violet Prefect backs away a bit, causing everyone to draw back some, but still were anxious.

"What did the doctor say? And where is he?" Lawrence asks his comrade. "He left to do business and said he barely had time for me... As for... uh, well... He said that, it seems I suffered some sort of accident, but... it didn't appear I fell from a bridge..." That answer was so weak and flaky. Redmond was beyond relief that Gregory didn't say anything that would ensure conflict, but was rattled by the reaction of the other two. "Tell us the truth, Violet. I don't believe you" Herman surprisingly speaks, and was not tempered either. Gregory knew what he had to do, "I need some time alone..." and so leaves without another word said. Herman then turns to face Redmond, who also performed a disappearing act, leaving not a trace.

* * *

Gregory returns to Purple House, thinking nothing of it, but forgot he had been gone all night last night.

"VIOLET!" _Another_ ambush, this time from a bunch of crazed eccentrics. There was one though who took it a little too far... "VIOLET! WHERE THE BLOODY HELL YOU BEEN?! Do you realize the shock and trauma that had everyone by the fuckin' throat because you DISAPPEARED?!" Violet had been tackled to the floors prior to that statement, staring into wild blue violet eyes, one side scarred.

"Yes Cheslock, my apologies. I can explain myself to you... _alone_" Everyone gasps and backs off. They... honestly didn't know why they reacted like that, but somehow, the Violet Wolves intuitively knew Gregory had something serious to discuss with his fag. Cheslock escorts his master upstairs, yelling for everyone to leave the upstairs and give them privacy. Gregory and Cheslock then find themselves in the study of the dorm's elite storey. This was where Violet students of the highest ranks would come to hang out, and were privileged to be near the Prefect.

Cheslock paces the floor, anxiously anticipating on Gregory's top secret, secret. Violet however, was contemplating about whether or not he was making the right choice. Cheslock is loud, obnoxious at times, crazy and difficult. Such a person may _not_ handle this well. What if... he gets himself ensnared into the same trap with Cheslock? What if Cheslock is worst of a person than Edgar? One would agree to that just based on their appearances. However... Cheslock has always been loyal. He never hid anything from Gregory, and always took up for him. He even stood up to Prince Soma Nadar of Red House, and didn't hesitate on calling him a bastard for seemingly dissing him.

"Well, what is it? W-What happend last night? Spit it out, boss!" Impatience was another annoying trait of Cheslock's that Gregory didn't savor. After a moment of watching the cockatoo's light speed pacing, Gregory makes his decision. He takes a breath and parts his blackened lips. His fag all but trips over to get to a chair and sit close before his Prefect. "Promise... to keep this confidential... In order to understand my position, I must be truthful with you... Remember a couple of weeks ago, the bleeding... that wasn't _blood_ blood... that was menstruation..."

If you could envision the width in size Cheslock's eyes grew to, tsk, tsk. One hell of a sight. "I thought you were a boy..." His first stammered response. Gregory shakes his head, "its more to it than that... see... I visited Dr. Watkins who enlightened me about a condition known as "intersex". Its a person born with sexual characteristics of both sexes. In my case, I am a man... but born with... ovaries and a uterus" Gregory slightly winces saying that, especially seeing the horrified look on his fag's face. "You..." The youth with the bleached mohawk starts, sounding pretty disturbed "You... you're the most awesome thing in this entire universe... tell me _more_" Cheslock's faces twists from shocked to maniacally intrigued with a crazed grin, as he leans closer. Oh boy... this might not have been a good idea...

Gregory, chilled to the bone, starts again, "W-Well... uh... to make a long story short, Redmond somehow concluded that I was probably menstruating, and cornered me on it. I couldn't deny. But he threatened to reveal me to the Principal, which would automatically mean expulsion. He requested something of me" Right there, tears begin to pour again, and this changes Cheslock's mood. It was as if he already put 2 and 2 together. "WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?!" He screams enraged. Gregory sobs a little, as his hands rests over his groin, "He... raped me..." "THAT FUCKING SON OF A BITCH OF A CUNT OF AN ASS-SUCKIN' FREAK!" Cheslock leaps towards the door, the only thing holding him back is Gregory.

"Cheslock!" He cries, "NO! You start something with Redmond, then it'll be the end for all of us. For you just because you attacked a student. And what about his family? They are not forces to play with and neither are my people! It will be uncontrollable war, and you'd be in it!" "Hey we can't punk out!" Cheslock rebuts, but shakes his head and leaves the door alone. "Then... If you don't want me to go throttle him until his fuckin' brains pop out, what the hell do you want me to do?"

"I need you with me at all times, and never leave." Gregory answers while wiping his eyes. "Your presence is quite intimidating, and he'd know not to try something with you... that's all I'm asking of you. Only thing..." Cheslock sits back and thinks about. His angered demeanor changes to a sly, suave... _seductive_ one. His lips curve to a grin as he stares his heated violet eyes into the other's violet ones. Gregory, steps back, feeling the same fear he felt when around Edgar. It seemed his nightmare would be realized. "I would be glad to assist you, however... there's one little request, I have..."

"No..." Violet couldn't believe this. The only person he felt he could trust, seems to be betraying him as well. "No Cheslock, you won't-" "Hey I'm not Edgar" says the fag with nonchalantly crossed arms. "Look I'm only fascinated by such concepts... hermaphrods ya'kno? I always wanted ta' smex out with one of'em, just for the hell of it" He places his arm slyly around his prefect and lowers his lips to the smaller boy's ear, "You've already been in bed, so, this shouldn't be any different, right? Besides, what Redmond did is **rape**; Lemme show what real sex is. You'll enjoy it in the end, what do ya say?"

Poor Gregory, could he really allow himself to go through this _again_?... Its either him or Edgar. But in all honesty, though it was only words, Cheslock didn't seem he'd really want to hurt him. The fact he wasn't threatening is actually a good sign. Perhaps, it wouldn't be _so_ bad. Then again, this could be another trap. Gregory's heard his mother complain about men, and how they'd ensnare a woman into such routines. "Every one of them play the same game with different cards" is what she always said.

"I **promise**, I won't hurt you, Violet" Cheslock says sneakily... "Do you, _trust_ me?"...

* * *

Oh boy, more suspense 8| So now its Gregory and Cheslock, I smell another lemon...

Really! Do you think Gregory should trust Cheslock? Will his fag betray him or not? 8O Do YOU trust Cheslock?...

Speaking of lemons, STAY TUNED! NEXT CHAPTER IS A YAOI PARTY 8D

There will be maybe 4 pairings *what? 4 in 1 chap?!* Who can guess the pairings? Whoever can guess at least two, will win a short oneshot of their (Kuro) OTP written by me *god, that could mean a lotta work XD*

Oh, and there's a surprise for you in that chapter too, **YAOIFANGIRL1996. **Its not much, but its a start ;P

Next chapter should be done really soon since this was simply the hardest chapter to write :U

~GNXmike


	9. Torment to Serenity, Part I

Yay! New chapter!

So this chapter was getting too long *cough*OVER 7,700 words*cough*. I had to split this chapter into two V_V I messed up my rhythm cuz this was the yaoi chapter XU Not gonna run my mouth anymore. Just gonna thank my reviewers:

LazyGaga, my #1 supporter (YAY YOU! :D), YaoiFANGIRL1996, thanks for your reviews, All the guests who continue to follow and review, Skarlettefox, sentfromheaven2000 and many more!

* * *

Chapter IX: Torment to Serenity... Part I

Its a staring match between violet eyes. Of course, of all times for this fag to display patience, he does. Cheslock stands there firmly in pose, grinning sneakily with his arm around his Prefect. The pair literally stare at one and another for five minutes. What is Gregory to do? Should he trust his fag or not? A lot is at stake, his safety, his position, pride... To not do anything seemed to risk more havoc than to _take_ a risk itself.

"Cheslock..." Gregory's tone is eerily dark, "don't betray me... it wouldn't be good if you do" "Of course I wouldn't! I mean really? It's just sex, what could possibly go wrong?" Cheslock's response was ubber excited, though _seemed_, not so threatening. "So... we gonna smex it out _tonight_?" He ask, nudging to shorter of the two with his elbow, "I... I don't know. I... I need to rest a little" Gregory replies with a sour tone, but Chezzy wouldn't give up on it, "hey you want help from me, its just gonna cost. I'm only asking for a little puss, not a kidney or a lung"

He receives a serious glare for Violet with that statement. But with that still, Gregory decides on something he feels he'll probably regret "... okay. *sighs* Tonight it is" "HA! See now was that hard to say?" Boy Cheslock is rubbing it in thick. Violet shrugs him off with a "Let's attend lunch, so I may catch up with Gutenberg afterwards."

* * *

"... Again, I apologize for missing class. Due to circumstances, it was all out of my control" Violet looks up with pleading eyes to his instructor, hoping for a positive response, "Tu late alwas ar yur?" Arnold starts off, then stares at the boy, searching his limited English vocabulary for the best choice of words. "Pa'per, owe mi. Do dis pap'er owe mi, yur guud. Checks'lo'ch', hav Vio'leth pap'er, mornin' dis day. Uh... clss pap'er of mornin' dis day... Ung'der-stand mi?" He frowns as English is seemingly getting harder to speak. "I understand, sir" was all Gregory says, as he gathers his portion of today's lesson and goes off to the Swan Gazebo to finish it.

Boy what an interesting experience the Swan Gazebo would be today.

Gregory sits on his usual couch, drawing like he always does. Lawrence and Herman both observed him, and he seemed to be back to normal. Edgar, however, was slightly anxious. He needed one more night with someone, Gregory to be honest. That dick was itching for it. At the same time he knew he had to lay low a bit in order for the suspicion to aerate.

"So Gregory, how do you feel today?" Redmond had to ask, as if he hadn't learned a lesson _yet_. "I have some homework to catch up on, Redmond. Honestly, I don't need to be here" Gregory's reply was short, and almost rude in tone. "Is there anything I could do to _assist_ you?" Edgar's innuendo was obvious to Gregory, but to someone else as well. "Hey back off'im, son of'a bastard!" Cheslock's voice shook everyone as he speaks out. He's been rude at the gazebo before, but this took the cake... and lady fingers. "Uh... besides, Prof. Gutenberg assigned ME to assist him..." Cheslock quickly turns his back to everyone, leaning against Gregory's sofa, blushing like mad. Everyone is stunned by his outburst, and more so offended.

"Ch-Cheslock..." says a coy voice, "You can't speak to a Prefect like that, what's gotten into... you..." Bluer sees Joanne trying to stand up for Edgar, but sees it was hard for him to. He was also suspicious of the Scarlet Fox Prefect. "Cheslock, you are threatening a "Y" for insulting a Prefect, and another for using profanity on campus premises" Bluer says to Cheslock, despite how suspicious any Prefect could be, rules are rules. "Humph, don't care" was a barely audible mumble of a reply from the Violet fag.

Gregory felt uncomfortable in this atmosphere, and decides to escape it all. "I... should go now. I really need to work on-" "Please don't leave" Edgar surprisingly pleads. You'd expect him to not say a word, and if anything, leave the gazebo as well. "I mean... you need some time away from your worries... and...-" "Catching up with homework will do just that" is Gregory's only response to him, sounding bitter and unforgiving. "Let's leave Cheslock" "Right behind ya' boss". The two walk out, Cheslock pauses once, shooting Edgar a venomous glare before leaving completely.

That leaves some dead air in the space, and Edgar felt very... _cornered_ for some reason. "Master Redmond," Joanne starts out of concern and curiosity, "Violet seems... rather upset with you. Is... something the matter?" Now its time for Edgar to shoot someone a death glare... Joanne at that. "S-Sorry, I uh..." Redmond's eyes narrows more at him, and Joanne just bows slightly and shuts up. "Well, I have work to do as well, let's leave Harcourt" Redmond says, striking a grave amount of terror into his young fag. "May I have a word with you before you leave?" Bluer asks with an unpleasant tone, "What is really wrong between you and Violet?" "I already knew something's wrong" Herman adds, pretty roused up, "and... to be honest with you, I... I believe its something **devious** going on..." That honestly was hurtful to hear.

"I'll say this" Redmond says with a saddened voice, "I... _offended_ him recently, and... since then, we've been having issues. I'm trying to fix it before it becomes a problem for all of us to face later..." With that, he leaves with his fag. The other two don't like this, but... at the same time, they didn't want to bring this to the Principal out of fear of it affecting _their_ status in someway. It's as if their concern for their positions overrode the well-being of another...

* * *

Lawrence Bluer, Prefect of the Sapphire Owl dorm, had too many questions, intrigue, suspicion, and more than anything at all, plain nosiness regarding Edgar and Gregory's cold war. He couldn't even study properly.

In thinking about it all, Herman said something which served as an interesting clue _"... and... to be honest with you..."_ rings Herman's voice through Bluer's ears, "I... I believe its something_ **devious** going on...". _Soon, that last part begins to repeat, '_something devious... something devious... but what?_' God damn it! Lawrence is a young man of the highest intellect! He should be able to see or get a feel of what it is... but he can't.

His thoughts are interrupted by the sound of footsteps in the hall. He knew exactly who it is. "Clayton, a moment with you please". Clayton enters, nearly robotic in motion, and takes a bow. "Yes sir", "Bring Phantomhive to my study at once" Lawrence demands, making his fag quiver at the thought of being replaced, "B-But sir" Says an uncharacteristically nervous Clayton, "any chance I could assist you with-" "I need someone of a lower echelon for this task" Lawrence hurriedly replies, "now escort him to my study".

Ciel was studying for a very difficult upcoming test, while trying to put a plan of his into action. He couldn't while trying to impress his Prefect with hard study, and excellent fag performance. However, he mentally goes through the roof when Clayton tells him Bluer wanted to see him. And of course, all the others nearly tackle Ciel with congrats on getting close to the Prefect, unwittingly stirring some envy amongst certain others.

Clayton takes Ciel to the secluded study and leaves him there. But instead of leaving, he lingers around outside, listening in on what Bluer may have in mind for Ciel. Promotion perhaps?

Ciel greets Bluer excitedly, but professionally. "Always available to provide my best service" Ciel says, receiving a rushy reply from Lawrence, "yes, yes, well appreciated. Listen, I can't afford much time to go into details, but I have a special favor to ask of you. I will reward your efforts if your performance is satisfactory" His voice then drops to a low whisper, making it difficult for Clayton to eavesdrop.

"There's strong, yet silent enmity between Redmond and Violet, and its causing a disturbance for our management and duties as Prefects collectively. I need you to help me get to the bottom of it. You performed masterfully with exposing Maurice Cole, perhaps you could do it again?... Only, report directly me. It must never leave between us as this could be detrimental to my position if exposed to the wrong individuals". Ciel didn't know what to think at first, but graciously accepts. "It may take a couple of nights to decipher a plan, but consider it done". Clayton then leaves, with only one thing in mind...

* * *

Green House was living up to its name with all the steam rising out from Herman. He was anxious, _seriously_ anxious, and his suspicions were confirmed when witnessing Cheslock's reaction. As outrageous and out of place as it was, he knew Gregory told the fag something that has changed his attitude with Edgar. The problem is now... what to do.

Herman is Prefect of the Green Lions, not Violet Wolf or Scarlet Fox. He isn't supposed to be concerned about the well fare of students from other dorms... But, he couldn't help the guilt of knowing something is wrong and not doing _anything_ about it. Then again, getting involved could cost him gravely. Hearing small steps from behind approach him, Herman looks to see Edward there with a puzzled expression.

"Sir..." Edward warily starts, "if I may ask you something..." "Go ahead, not much is on my mind anyway" Herman says with little spirit left. "... Why... What's the issue between Redmond and Violet? It's been, uh..." "uncomfortable?" Herman adds, then Edward replies, "Well... Redmond said he "offended" Violet. Offended generally means angering, and Violet... seems far more than angered. What do you suppose it may be?"

Herman knew already what he felt, but it was difficult for him to find a way of expressing it without ensuing problematic issues. He looks at Edward, deeply pondering if his fag was trustworthy enough for this kind of information. "Promise... to keep this between us" He warily starts, automatically gaining the boy's full attention, "Sir, yes sir. You have my word". After a good deep breath, Herman tells the story he's long dreaded...

"It all started some days ago, the Prefects and I were meeting briefly in the courtyard, and, Redmond was completely gloomy. We questioned him about his mood with his response being, '_... Have you ever had a dirty secret... one that is... beyond people but for you, it's...' _something supposedly positive. That, knowing the history of his family, was kind of disturbing to hear. Especially observing the odd interaction between him and Violet recently, who was fine until that morning". Edward's eyes enlarges some, kinda afraid to know where Herman was going with this. "Redmond, in case you didn't know Midford, has several relatives who are involved with very **dark** activities, whether its opium trade, human trafficking, trading illegally obtained human organs, selling other illegal and explicit "goods", his uncle the Viscount of Druitt is a superb example of what I'm talking about"

"... no" Edward finally comes to the same conclusion as his prefect. Herman finishes, "Yesterday I heard cries for help from a remote area away from the dorms, it was definitely a young man. But, by the time I arrived, nothing was there to be seen... accept a Scarlet Fox badge. I presented it to the others this morning, and Redmond claimed it without me even drilling him. I know he claimed he "rescued" Violet after falling into some stream, and then, took him to HIS suite for treatment and... *sigh* There's no sense in that claim. When... thinking about everything as a whole... I... don't want this to be, nor believe such but..." Herman's voice then drops very low on this, "I believe Redmond has, harassed Violet in some... _very_ inappropriate way. He even said himself he **_offended_ **him, when I questioned him about his conflict with Violet"...

Emerald eyes wide in horror, Edward couldn't believe any of that, yet some part of him did. "Sir" the younger starts, "I... I can't believe that, I mean... at least, I don't think he _meant_ harm" "How can sexual abuse NOT mean harm?" Herman's inquiry is touched with anguish, thinking his fag should have fully sided with him. Trying to explain himself further, Edward carefully tries to explain himself, "To say abuse is a _little_ harsh I feel. But, this is what I meant, I don't think Redmond just woke up one morning with the intention of _hurting _someone, even if that's the case. Maybe... suppose he was _attracted_ to Violet and, it wound up evolving into... **this**. And the fact he has relatives that are, uh, "deviant", he could have been brought up with certain values that in his mind, its okay-... do you understand?"

Herman tries to make sense out of it, and somewhat does. "In other words," Herman starts to reply, "Redmond... has developed some sort of feelings for Violet, and has expressed in a sexual way based on possibly issues from his upbringing?"

"Well, _partially_" Edward says trying to think, while losing the attention of his Prefect. "See, I can't imagine him, risking everything he's built here for... something stupid. I also can't imagine that he'd intentionally would cause harm for... such "pleasures". I mean, its not like Violet is ten years old or worse, a toddler; he's close enough to Redmond's age, so at least he chose someone mature. If Redmond were truly being malicious, it would be one of the younger years having an issue with him" "How do you know that isn't the case either?" Herman asks questioning Edward's judgement.

Edward sighs and tries to explain himself another way. "I... can honestly understand how he feels" Edward starts, causing Herman to draw back with a twinge of disgust. "You'll be amazed at what people will find refuge in from issues they can't address openly. Sometimes _you_ are harassed in various ways which will cause someone to act out in ways they'd never choose to in their right mind. Then there are those lacking... lacking what others can't or worse... _refuse_ to fulfill. What if... Redmond, though a big shot at Weston, well privileged, groomed and such... what if he's... lacking something still, or he's suppressing some kind of trauma, or, maybe feels... unloved or something. I know that last one is silly, but... what if, something about Violet is fulfilling something for him, but the result is something that appears malicious or..."

Herman stares his fag who's strangely, and suddenly at the verge of tears. He's never seen Edward like this, and it makes him wonder if Edward is empathizing the scarlet suspect, and possibly even comparing _himself_ in someway with Redmond. "I-I should know... because I've been there before... it nearly caused me **my life**... Suppressing the demons within, its..." Edward just finishes there, curbing his rattled emotions. He felt he failed big time in front of his prefect. The dorm of students specializing in sports, fitness and martial arts, how embarrassing to spill tears over anything.

But... instead of receiving a good long scold from his superior... a hand is placed on his shoulder. Edward looks up, green eyes peering into green, as Herman quietly replies, "Don't ever put your past behind you. Face it now while you still can, otherwise, it can result into what has become of Redmond's silent vices. Suppressing these "demons" which I just call vices, will only allow them to grow until they are nearly beyond ever resolving" Herman explains, making Edward feel a bit better. "I'll take what you said into consideration... I'll probably even have a nice private conversation with him, and try to see if there's more to his story, as you're implying..."

Edward nods with a coy smile, relieved that Herman was understanding for a change. But... his relief is short lived. Herman rests both hands on the boy's shoulders, ducking down to his eye level up very close. This sends all kinds of chills down Edward's spine. "I don't want you making the same mistakes as Redmond. If there is... one thing you would want, something that could help soothe your strife, what would it be?" Herman asks ever so seriously. It touches his fag, who seemingly has suppressed some demon of his own for quite the time now, and now is able to share his pain with someone who may understand him for the first time. "Someone... made me feel love; the kind that's forbidden, that kind my parents would stake me for. But... it has plagued me for too long after his death. I fear... I'll never share that with someone again... someone who, understands that kind of love..."

Edward closes his eyes, trying to contain himself, only to receive, the unexpected. In only a few moments after his statement, Edward feels the lips of his superior's against his, engaging a deep kiss. Their lips firmly locking, Edward also feel the embrace of strong arms from his prefect. Even though his heart is racing, Edward find the courage slowly wrap his arms around Herman's neck, just long enough to experience the height of their exchange. The long kiss is broken, and the two blondes pull away staring reflectively into emerald eyes. It was cute to see the blushing on Edward's face. You could say the same for Herman blushing as well. After that, Herman quickly clears his throat, and leaves Edward. The younger of the two gently smile, feeling as if a load has been lifted off his chest. Indeed he would never forget the deed of his prefect...

* * *

Strolling along the path to Red House was a young, junior from Blue House. Despite his usual attitude when it came to doing favors for supposed "higher ups", he was truthfully quite excited. It seemed he's making his way to getting very close and familiar to his prefect, which could easily be his ticket to meeting the Principal sometime soon. He makes his way at the gates, luckily the guards don't give him trouble, and seeks out a certain mole of his...

And there he is, playing cricket. "Ha! I've had much practice with cricket in India. The kids there play very competitive unlike most the players I've encountered here, but I, Prince Soma Asman Kadar have the clean record of beating-!" "Soma" calls a youthful voice, interrupting his sermon. The self absorbed Prince of Bengal looks back to see Ciel of all people. He knew he had to answer to the boy. "Eh... just a minute please" he says and trucks himself off to see Ciel, who corners him in a secluded spot. "Soma, I can't stay too long, but I need your assistance in finding out about Redmond's whereabouts and activities", "Sure I could!" Soma exclaims, only to be shushed. "My apologies, but of course I could, there's nothing I can't-" "Good" Ciel interrupts, "but keep it secret, and between only you and I, understood?" "Absolutely!". Ciel all but crosses his fingers, hoping his Indian "partner in crime" wouldn't screw this up somehow...

* * *

So that's Torment to Serenity Part 1!

Wow so much happening huh? Ciel's got an undercover job, Clayton's kinda jealous and is plotting something, and for YAOIFANGIRL1996, a HermanxEdward moment! :D I know it was kinda small, but in this fic Herman and Lawrence are supposed to be straight guys, but because you wanted a little something for your otp I had to add a spot for HermanxEdward. I _will_ write a Hermward oneshot sometime soon (just bear with me on that)

Okay next chapter will be up in less than 48hrs (since its already done kinda, but was spliced after seeing the numbers reach 7,700) so stay tuned, KEEP REVIEWING! ITS MY LIFE SUPPORT 8'D

~GNXmike


	10. Torment to Serenity, Part II

Hello, hello!

Thanks for the support as always! Like promised, this is the second half of Torment to Serenity.

I recently received advice from **Ookami Kasumi** about the grammar and reading style. I totally agree, it could be better ^^

I revised this chapter a bit already, so the next chapter I put out will have a much better reading format, and I'll be revising the previous ones as well. I can't undo the present tense writing in this chapter atm, sorry...

Also, I know the use of the ellipsis (...) is wrong in this fic, but seeing it used in anime/manga to express delay or long spaces as a period form, as well as all the fanfic authors I know use the ellipsis in this same fashion, and that I have too many to go back and correct, I may continue to use it like before. In addition, my story followers recognize the use of it through this fic, so, I may keep it consistent for those reasons.

* * *

Chapter X: Torment to Serenity, Part II

Edgar is at his desk, finishing what he could on his novel. Ruby eyes glancing at the calendar, next week is the arrival of his favorite author, and he wanted to be fully prepared. After writing his supposed "short" novel, Edgar realizes this story could be great if written as a full fledged masterpiece. He breaks from writing and starts to read it, going over what his original train of thought up to what it has developed into now. That's when...

*door knocks* "Master Redmond" cries a soft voice.

Edgar already knew who it is, "come in Harcourt".

The young boy enters with a questioning look as Edgar turns to face him.

"Not to be rude, but I hope this is urgent"

"Uh... It kind of is..." Joanne looks uncomfortable, and even distrusting which gains Edgar's full attention.

"Is... something the matter?" Edgar asks his fag who didn't even bother to come all the way into his bedroom/study.

"It's... probably nothing... someone, just up to his old tricks again..."Joanne now starts to twiddle with his fingers out of nervousness.

"What are you talking about Harcourt?" Edgar's tone is very firm on this one. What is Joanne to do? Should he say or not?

After a deep breath, he comes into the room warily and speaks in a low voice.

"Someone... someone is spreading rumors... about you. Its... making a few of us worry, if not most. B-But... no one has had the guts to say so... to you that is".

This nearly stops Edgar's heart. He instantaneously knew what this was about, but plays dumb.

"What, kind of rumors?" The prefect asks, his expression changing from curious to now worried.

Joanne didn't know how to bring it to his prefect without being obvious.

"I'll just say... it has to do with you "offending" Violet, in some way"

There's a long pause; Edgar knew whats going to come out and decides to either let the truth out in a _controlled_ manner, or try to evade it as best possibly. Then it comes to him.

"You mean... _sexual_?" Edgar adds, causing Joanne to drop his head.

Since Edgar seemed to open up and "be truthful", Joanne feels he should further explain it. "There's a rumor that... you, molested Violet. Its highly unnerving a-and... I don't know who to trust..."

It is now time for Edgar to do one of his stunning performances. He drops his head, seemingly in deep sorrow, and begins to explain with a sigh.

"A while back, I found an odd drawing of Violet's at the Swan Gazebo, and that night, I confronted him about it. HE claimed he was... _missing_ love, and lacking the ability to... _share_ a moment of bliss with someone else..."

Joanne's eyes widen largely, Edgar has captivated his audience.

"I was raised to be a gentleman, to "court"... _all_ kinds. And, as I have experienced similar issues, I offered to court and give him that ultimate experience of love in bliss... and, I thought he'd appreciate it, but things soured and I may have... introduced _too_ much of what love could lead to. Now, the situation is beyond a simple apology... I... I'm only telling you this out of trusting you wouldn't betray me... like he and many others have..."

Edgar sakes his head sourly, muttering "molestation... would never cross my mind".

Joanne, believe it or not, felt much better and felt he understood what really happened and how it could sour and escalate to this level.

"This is why I have trouble finding a steady partner. Every person I let into my heart comes in to only crush it..."

His fag plants a hand onto his shoulder, lightly whispering,

"I'm... very sorry to hear that. I know what it means to feel betrayed and unwanted afterwords..." He thinks about it, then decides to reveal something.

"I should have known there was more to the story, considering the rumors coming from Cole"

"Cole?!" the Scarlet Prefect exclaims. Joanne then turns pale in the face. Cole had cornered and asked him about his conversation with Greenhill. Oh lord! Joanne forgot about telling Greenhill the incident between Edgar and Gregory.

"Well" Joanne starts, trying to find away out of this one, and possibly do something to get on Redmond's good side, "he's spreading rumors that you basically molested Violet... more than once... and claimed... Greenhill is on to you".

Redmond just sinks into his red velvet, wing back chair, beginning to believe Herman is out against him. Before anymore negative thoughts, or anger could further process in Edgar's mind-

"Master Redmond... what could I do to fulfill what you miss from... everyone else?" the Scarlet Fag innocently asks, "whatever you hoped to gain from Violet, maybe I could, um..."

Joanne knew this would lead to something kinda dark, but doesn't know how far Edgar would, or _will_ go with such offer.

Redmond honestly wants to refuse him, but... his inner 'Aleister Chamber' begs to differ. He looks up at the boy who's practically offering himself for... well, **anything** in his eyes. Maybe, just maybe he could introduce him to a little at a time, and test the boy's boundaries.

"If you wish, then..." Right there, Edgar gets up and plants a heated kiss to the boy's lips, embracing Joanne close against his body. The younger blonde's heart starts somersaulting, this was so overwhelming, but he couldn't let it show. Slowly, he embraces his elder prefect, as he gets more engaged with the kiss. Edgar was expert at this, frenching as he sucks on the boy's delicate tongue before braking the kiss.

Joanne looks up into those lustful ruby eyes, knowing... he screwed up, **big** time, and there's no way out. Edgar then drags him to the bed where he gently pushes him back, immediately darting to his trousers.

"M-Master R-Redmond?" He questions.

"Shhhh, relax my dear..." Edgar slyly replies, undoing Joanne's trousers, and getting into his underpants.

Joanne's heart is palpitating, as his breath quickens. He then finds Edgar taking his dick into his mouth.

"M-Master Redmond! Y-You shouldn't- mmmmmn" Poor boy, he couldn't help the sensation permeating through his body right now, but still.

"Master, yo-you shouldn't. I-I mean, that isn't... for you, uh-"

"Ah, brave are we?" Edgar took that totally wrong, and as an invitation.

He stands up before the boy, now undoing his own trousers. Joanne's eyes stretches immensely; especially after seeing Edgar removing his dick from his underpants.

"U-Uh, uh... I-I, w-wa-, b-but- u-um" He's immediately interrupted by his lusting seme.

"Have no fear, this doesn't hurt even in the least bit" he smiles as Joanne sweats, and pants from the fear of it all. The head of Edgar's cock is suddenly driven against Joanne's lips, and for a second, he hesitates, feeling grave disgust just from the thought alone. But he relaxes and allows the cock to be driven into his small mouth.

With a bit of a crooked smile, Edgar starts to thrust himself, in and out, trying to get into a steady pace. Joanne gets stiff, trying his hardest to drive down his gag flex and act as if enjoying it. He also feels Edgar's hand gripping his lower jaw, guiding his mouth in the thrusting. Blushing like mad, Joanne finds his way to suck the musky organ as it is thrusted in and out, in and out.

"Ahhhh, my you're mastering it well" Edgar gives a moan, then draws himself away, letting his uke trace his tongue up and down his shaft. God, every sensor tingles the more Joanne strokes Edgar's dick using his tongue. He then takes the head of Edgar's cock down, gingerly teasing his seme's entrance with the probing of his tongue.

Joanne can tell his master's happy with every moan let out. It was too much, and Edgar can feel himself about to spill seed. Quickly, Edgar thrusts himself back into his subject, this time he's pounding the boy's mouth. Joanne grips himself, struggling the urge to pull away or gag.

Edgar's pace gets faster, and faster, completely unaware of Joanne's struggle. The younger boy can taste the precum now, as the organ is pulsating in his mouth. It doesn't take long after that, for Edgar's viscous hot fluids to fill his uke's oral cavity.

It immediately overflows, since Joanne initially doesn't swallow. Ecstasy takes over, blooming a rush of adrenaline through the Scarlet Prefect. He lets out a cry, mixed with Joanne's name, making the boy honestly feel... happy. Edgar draws his uke very close, deepthroating him, and Joanne accepts, forcing himself to swallow the remainder of Edgar's ejaculation.

Finally, it's over, and a sigh is heard from the scarlet seme as he draws himself away. He then kneels to Joanne's level and plants a deep kiss upon the boy's cum covered lips, tasting his own cum through the kiss. They break away, scarlet eyes peering into one and another, Joanne stares with dazed eyes and a subtle grin. "Joanne Harcourt, you've... really, made me happy, and even feel free a bit... I can't thank you enough". Joanne just smiles and blushes. Edgar takes a handkerchief from his breast pocket and gently cleans cum from the boy's face, and then draws him into the bed to lie beside him. "Would you... mind spending the night with me, Harcourt?" "No... not at all" he replies quite happily. "I must admit, it was a bit... intense" "Well, you need to experience a reversal in roles, and you'll understand much better. For now, let's just rest and let this moment sink in" "Yes, sir" Joanne's final words before sinking into Edgar's embrace...

* * *

Much further along the day, the Prefects would _usually_ meet at the Swan Gazebo one last time to recap before resigning for the day. Right now, only one and his fag are present. Lawrence was highly irritated.

"First Violet, then Redmond, and now _Greenhill_?" he calmly, but angrily asks.

Clayton then tries to conclude their whereabouts. "Violet claimed he had work to catch up on, Redmond said something about finalizing his novel for his author's visit in the coming week or so. Greenhill however..."

"Greenhill" Bluer starts, "is behind homework, but would be the second to show here. For a quiet space for his work outs and routines. Its no way he's tending to homework; the only way he does is if I'm involved". Lawrence stands, quite perturbed with everyone at the moment.

"This charade has gone on far enough. I surely hope Phantomhive can give me some answers to confront each of these back sliding, excuse of Prefects these men have become... Let's go find Greenhill, **now**. I'd like to have the Principal's thoughts on this"

Clayton takes a bow and follows, however, venomously thinks about how he could wholly get a jump on Phantomhive, and figure what Bluer has requested of him to complete it himself.

They make their way towards Green House, but something, urges them towards Purple House for some reason. Interestingly enough, they find Herman at the gates of Purple House.

"Greenhill? What are you doing here?" Lawrence asks as Herman enters without responding.

It was like something possessed and drove him. Lawrence follows, worrying something is seriously wrong. At the steps of the dorm, you can hear snickers in the bushes nearby.

"Uh... you realize where we are, sir?" Clayton states, knowing what's coming.

Hundreds of little hooded heads peak out, eerily whispering "dorm leaders from the outside, why are they here, they must not see our prefect".

"Hey, hey! What business do... any of you have-!... uh, with us?!" Out pops, a young kid with shaggy black hair dyed fuchsia on one side. He had one noticeable earring and black nails. "Its the king of the body builders and... and the king of bookworms with his four eyed accomplice! Yahaha!" He tries so hard to mimic his senior.

"Littleton" Herman starts, not in the mood for games and shit, "As a Prefect, I have right to demand to see another of any dorm"

"Says who?" Littleton starts, as his army of hooded fiends rise around everyone, "Cheslock says Violet can't see anyone right now. They're in a top secret, private, exclusive meeting with the dorm leaders, and we're guarding them! Now, begone!"

"Whut?" Clayton sighs, rubbing his temples from irritation. "Gregory Violet, holding a top secret meeting? With Cheslock?" Lawrence rightfully questions, because it really sounds silly when you think about it.

"Like I said, king of the bookworns, BEEEEE-GONE!" Littleton cries, throwing his finger at the crowd, along with his "minions" throwing a shower of rocks at the prefects. Herman, Lawrence and Clayton quickly escape Purple House grounds. Both men forgot how hostile Violet Wolf students are. Like silly, kindergarten kids, Littleton and the Violet Wolf students outdoors anticipate anymore "intruders" to sock with rocks.

* * *

"Kyahaha, you should have seen how they ran" Cheslock was peering out the front window and had seen the whole incident with the prefects.

He looks back, dressed only in his black lounging robe, seeing his prefect sitting in bed, surrounded by... candy? Gregory, also dressed in a purple robe, is drawing on his handheld canvas, awaiting his fag to... you know...

Cheslock slides his way to the bed and seats himself beside Gregory, who is completely submersed into his drawing.

"I see you haven't touched any of the treats I brought you" the fag points out, receiving a glare from the Violet Leader.

"Cheslock, let us please get this over with. I... I will not allow this to prolong itself any longer"

"Geez I'm just tryin' to be nice, Violet!" Cheslock snaps in response, "I could give ya the dark side of me, or the cold shoulder, but nooooo; I hear your 'sorrowing sob story', and this is the attitude I get? Humph!".

Gregory was pissed. He didn't appreciate Cheslock's tone and is about to rebut... but something catches his tongue and he fails to do so. Cheslock is easy to anger and if he's angered enough, he wouldn't assist him. Even if Gregory were to demote him from being his fag, he'll still have Edgar to deal with, and didn't feel comfortable appointing ANY other Violet Wolf to replace Cheslock.

"... Fine..." he sighs, deciding to play along instead of making an enemy, and takes a small nibble off a chocolate covered raspberry.

Cheslock sees him giving in and immediately gains his smirk back... _knowing _the affect these "treats" would have.

"_Well_?" he asks his Violet Wolf superior curiously.

"... mmm, not bad..." Violet responds, his sweet tooth growing... or something else. Gregory continues to draw, but eats more and more, and soon loses interest in drawing and lies back eating.

In a matter of minutes, Gregory was cozily lying against his taller fag. It wasn't cuddling though, he felt a strange buzz over take him after eating those candies, and honestly thought it was a sugar rush. Still, there was a daze he was experiencing, setting his mood just right for his fag's handy work.

'_Heh_' Cheslock chuckles to himself, '_I knew these tainted sweets would do the charm_'. He too ate his share, wanting the same amount of buzz for this.

"Ah, is that a smile trying to break through?" He chuckles, causing Gregory to uncharacteristically chuckle for a moment.

"kind of... I'm... a bit dizzy. I think I ate too much of that sugar" his answer is simple and short, like always.

"Aww, feeling bad?" Cheslock starts it off, cupping his superior's cheek while planting a heated kiss to black lips, "I have just the _antidote_".

Cheslock's face twists to a maniacal fanged grin from just a sly smirk, as he mounts himself atop Gregory on the bed.

The Violet Wolf Prefect gets wide, and wild eyed; a part of him wasn't liking where this was going, but he was too drugged to think straight. "Ch-Cheslock... I-I"

"Shhh, relax my dear" the cockatoo dangerously whispers, lowering his lips to the soft porcelain skin on Gregory's neck, "... relax... tonight, when I'm done with you, you'll be _begging_ for me..."

Now... Edgar has NEVER said anything thing like that, nor sounded like this. Drugged and dazed, Gregory slightly shakes his head, and starts to tremble as Cheslock locks another, _deeep_ kiss with his lips. At first Gregory tries to push away, but then, some kind of sensor is triggered as a strange chill runs through his spine, forcing him to give in. Cheslock sure works his tongue around his smaller uke's, already earning a moan out of Gregory.

Cheslock breaks the kiss to peer his blue violet eyes into purple violet ones for a moment, before tracing his tongue from the boy's jaw line down his neck. The cadence of Gregory's breaths deepen as he starts moaning slightly, and he really starts to moan as Cheslock replaces his tongue with his lips.

"Ch-Ches-... Ches-l-loh... *gasp, sigh*" Violet stammers, jittering from a strange combination of nerve, excitement and sensation.

"Say my name, Violet... I want to hear my name, in your voice"

"I-I... I don't know, if I can, handle th-this after all" Gregory replies semi firm, but dazed from the tainted sweets.

"_Oh you can handle it_..." Cheslock murderously whispers again, grinning like mad, "_You __**will**__ handle it... heheheh_"

In a flash, Gregory feels his robe being snatched open with a flash of a breeze over his naked body. He gasps at the action, but particularly when Cheslock spreads his legs open, getting full view of his hairless anomaly- his ambiguous genitals. This escalates Cheslock's grin from maniacal to completely insane and creepy. "How lovely," he purrs with overwhelmed excitement. The next thing Gregory feels are two fingers stabbing into his pseudo-vaginal hole. He screeches, then moans deeply as the motion of Cheslock's fingers send sensations through his thin frame. Cheslock begins to thrust them faster and faster, harsher and harsher, cackling the whole way.

Gregory moans deeper and deeper, arching his back into the rhythm of with each thrust each thrust, drawing more pain, the sensation heightening... the _pleasure_ growing...

"Ch-Ches- *gasp... moan* p-p-please, ACK!" Gregory can feel his fag's digits scraping the inner walls of his insides with his fingers. He grips the sheets beneath, each jab into his being sends chills through his frame. Cheslock is having a ball, though. Thrusting his fingers in and out at that rapid pace drew a great amount of heat forth from his subject, while tightening and tenderizing his membranes.

Hearing the whimpers coming from his uke, mixed with the feel of his sex feverishly gripping his fingers as they are thrusted nearly gives Cheslock a boner. In no time, Gregory cries out as he bursts into orgasm. Cheslock jabs his fingers all the way in as his small framed uke cums all over his hand. He then draws his fingers out, examining phase I of his handy work.

Gregory tries relax, panting after his heart had raced through that experience.

"That... was _okay_..." Cheslock starts off calmly, examining the cum on his fingers. "However..." he says, climbing up top Gregory, who stares into his eyes with hazed fear. "_Its time for the __**real **__party_..." He cackles which instantly provoke Gregory to push against his shoulders with his hands.

"You... you promised... you wouldn't hurt me..." The uke worriedly whispers, and his fear instantly calms Cheslock down a bit. He ducks to his ear, gently whispering, "And I'm not gonna... 'k? Like I said, you'll beg for me after this... and you **will** enjoy this..."

Such a thing is not reassuring to the Violet Prefect. He then sees his fag pressing the head of his cock against the now swollen, tightly small genital opening of his. Gregory then tilts his head back, eyes closed and braces himself, just as Cheslock sharply with brute force, thrusts his over sized boner into Gregory's insides. Violet eyes shoot wide open in horror, feeling his fiercely torn open again. With his heart pounding, Gregory screams aloud in pure pain, only thinking the worst is to happen again. Cheslock reenters, with a harsher thrust, sending shock through his subject's being. But... as Gregory screams a second time, a long moan rips from his throat, the sound encourages Cheslock to thrust more.

The Violet fag begins thrusting into Gregory's taught, semi swollen canal, drawing a series of screams _and_ moans. As painful as this is, for some reason, pleasure is found in the torment.

"Ch-Ches- AHHHH!... Chesl- mmmmn"

"Say my name" the fag purrs, moaning like mad.

"Ch-Cheslock... p-please" Gregory stammers in the heat,

"Tell me... you want _more, Violet_... You want more" The fag purrs into Gregory's ear, continuing to thrust harshly.

"I-I... I-I-AAAAAAH!" the poor teen cries out, this pain was unbearable, yet something about it has him yearning for it, "Y-Yes" he stutters, gripping his fag, "Ch-Cheslock... m-more-AAAAAH!... M-More- *deep gasp* I want more!" he finally cries...

"Fuck yeah!" Cheslock replies maniacally, his thrusting now, grows violet.

Gregory's eyes stretch a mile wide as his heart races from the action. He screams as Cheslock inhumanly pounds him, causing him to quake with every thrust, and horrific shock to his entire sexual apparatus. The abrasive force rocks Gregory's frame, as well as draw juices from his tormented genitalia, gripping the beast ripping them further apart.

But, as kisses are planted on his pale neck, the euphoria kicks in. Violet's screaming becomes a loud moans, as the shooting pain from Cheslock's thrusts are now mixed with waves of adrenaline gushing through his system.

"Ch-Cheslock-AHMMMMN!" The Prefect mutters as his fag continues kisses on the uke's neck, feeling his cock thicken inside the abused membranes of Gregory's canal; forcing his feverish insides to take his shape, while growing more and more, increased the difficulty of thrusting into such a tight space.

Both young men grow with a build up of energy bound to release. Cheslock's cock throbs, speeding his thrusting and suddenly, drives himself at full force, all the way into Gregory, spilling an ocean of hot cum inside him. Both cry each other's names, Gregory arching his head back and his frame into his fag, feeling bliss now coursing through his body, the pain is no more.

Cheslock had never seen his senior express pleasure, especially like this. Though he was still trembling from trauma, Gregory gives a hazed chuckle, experiencing something totally new to him as he felt Cheslock ejaculation, feeling his insides flooded and overflowing with cum. Cheslock smiles and cups his uke's face, violet eyes meet violet eyes, and plants nice long kiss onto his lips; Gregory surprisingly wraps his arms around Cheslock's neck and embraced him. They moan into their kiss, as it all runs its course.

Checlock then collapses onto Gregory, both catching their breaths after such a ride. The fag lifts his head to look at his prefect, who stares at him with tired, pleasured eyes.

"Heh..." Cheslock starts tiredly, "now... was that, so bad?"

Gregory just chuckles in response, the aphrodisiacs hadn't warn off yet. The fag smiles back, planting another kiss to the Violet Leader's porcelain neck. He then draws himself out, and lies beside Gregory in a cuddly fashion.

"Did you, _enjoy it_ like I said you would?" At first, there's no reply, and when Cheslock looks at him again, he sees Gregory had already fallen asleep. He deviously chuckles at the sight, _sooooo_ cute.

Cheslock quietly pulls the covers over himself and his prefect, drawing him close to himself, and swiftly drifts into slumber. Everything seems quiet and peaceful.

However, as soon as the pair were out cold, someone with little black shoes walks and black/white striped stockings enter the room and approaches the bed. Violet eyes radiant in the dark, this four foot person places her hand gingerly on Gregory's shoulder, her eerily familiar presence causes Gregory to shift in the covers some. She then smiles before saying her only words,

"_It seems... we'll soon be together again... very soon, we'll be closer than you'll ever imagine..._"

* * *

... D8

...

Is it a sorceress? Is it a witch? Or is it one of those elevator pranks seen on youtube?

Golly that chapter(s) was looooooooooooooong *~*

B-But I had to put everything in that one D: I really did.

To the latest "Guest" reviewer, Gregory is so cute, I had to write about him going through some kind of extreme trauma that makes you go all "Awww, poooor Gregory ;A;"'ish, because those make the best fics! I understand how something can go too far, and thanks for the warning.

Okay so, anybody got ideas of what's the next big thing to come? Pls stay tuned, AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I need them! Thanks, been'a great crowd!

~GNXmike


	11. Broken Again

I'm back again :D

About my writing style, I will change it to past tense as that makes better sense than present. Thanks for the tip on that **Ookami Kasumi**. I will also separate each dialog, but, will continue to use the ellipsis as before, since... this is manga and even though Japanese have a way with using them "incorrectly", it just fits this fanfic.

Let me send a LOT a love to all my supporters!

Hebi-Hime92, Skarlettefox, YAOIfangirl1996, Dannibri, Lukesword, sentfromheaven2000, yuki chan name is yuki chan, PrueHarrison, mayuka57, Frozen sunlight, Teddybear'sAlliance, sinistru, none of yo' business, Popura-chan, Elizabeth T. Rubenfield, all the guests and many, many others!

On with the fic!

* * *

Chapter XI: Broken... _Again_

There was a most beautiful razor thin crescent on the new moon casting its faded light over London that night, bringing an eerie peace over the city, the country, and the school. Speaking of schools, for the first time in over a week, tonight was a peaceful and quiet one for Gregory Violet. It was a new moon, it was a new beginning. He laid there under black silky sheets up against his fag, dreaming of... well, painting. He found himself in his black clad, gothic bedroom at his parents' dark old country mansion (a type of large castle). The curtains were black velvet, the wood was mostly black and dark cherry. His bed was surrounded by a towering canopy, with deep amethyst draperies.

He wore his usual attire when living with his parents; black trousers and shirt, with a deep violet waistcoat and his painter's apron. If not painting, then he wore a black overcoat along with a draping hood.

Such a dream brought him silent memories from his past. In the middle of painting his indiscernible portrait, Gregory stopped as he felt something peculiar; this felt like a _deja-vu_. He then heard something, or _someone_ call his name.

"... Gregory"

Gregory heard it, he can hear it. He looked over towards the double door entrance of his room, seeing misty black shadows shroud the image of a noble couple. One tall, brooding one, draped in a black cloak, the other small and petite, dressed in flowing black Victorian lace. Other than that, he couldn't discern their appearance through the dark shroud, even though, he _knew_ who they were.

"My god, your piece is majestic..." the woman said, leaning against her dark consort.

"I just wish your interest in _business_ would amount to your excelling skill in the arts" spoke the dreadful voice of the male consort, obviously not fully pleased with his _son_. He walked away from the scene, while the female present smiled at the young man beside his portrait.

"I believe in you. I have to" the woman said, feeling some guilt while seeing into Gregory's amethyst eyes.

"I, shamed this family, fore I did not produce... a _proper_ son. A proper _heir_. I will see to it you're given everything needed to excel and become great through your gifts. Only then will his royal highness see the worth... I see in _you_..."

The woman's shadowed figure gradually vanished on her last words, causing Gregory's bedroom to fade dark around him and his canvas. Gregory now could only look to his canvas, which showed two dark, silhouette like figures embracing one and another. One tall and brooding, the other small and petite, much like the individuals he just encountered.

Something interesting hits him in his dream state though, like a ton of boulders pounding upon a person. Something had overwhelmed Gregory, and it continued to overwhelm him. He was feeling something. Something, _dramatic_. In all honesty, it was probably the fact he hadn't heard from his parents in weeks and possibly wanted to come visit Weston to tell him about what they've done in British Columbia. If that were true, it may result into him leaving Weston College early. But is that, _really_ what it is?

Soon, the canvas with his portrait gradually vanishes away, leaving the poor boy all alone. Slowly, he knelt down, eyes closed in a meditative state...

"_Life is hard..._" spoke the eerily familiar, gentle voice of a dove. "_... And it shouldn't be. If only I had listened to myself, you wouldn't have to endure anymore pain than you've already have_"

Gregory then opened his eyes to an empty place of soft white, void of all things as he rested on his knees. For some reason, anger grew in his heart towards the young sitting behind himself.

"What do you want...?" Gregory spoke callously. "Why are you even..."

"_P-Please... Don't fault me_..." She stammered quietly, "_After all... we are now connected. I've... made my way back to you. Despite..._"

Gregory paused, in-vainly hoping she would continue as she doesn't. "Despite what?" the hooded boy scolded, "what are you talking about... I want an answer"

"_Gregory... please..._"

"Please what?! Answer me now! Or just go away! If the fault lies with you... I just wished you'd die or something...! GO AWAY!..."

Right there, sobbing is heard from behind him; the Violet Wolf Prefect knew he struck a nerve.

"_So be it_" The girl cried, anger now over coming her sorrows, "_if its death you want... then death is what you'll **have**..._"

Gregory had never felt anger like this until now. With an oddly spiteful scowl, Gregory turns quickly to face the girl from behind... only though, to awake sharply, panting in some sort of fright, finding himself in bed under black covers. With the feeling of disorientation and upset, Gregory rolled from his side onto his back, immediately bumping his shoulder into Cheslock, who's still asleep. It was a shock for him to see his fag in his bed and was about to wake him. However, as the prefect looked around to notice Cheslock's musical instruments, strewn all over the dark decor of the suite, along with some unfinished skeletal nudes he was drawing, it took no time to realize this is his _fag's_ room.

Everything wasn't making sense to the Violet Wolf leader. What was he doing in the room of his fag? Even more so, as he began to examine his being, why were they sleeping **nude** in bed together? Was it like this the whole night? Before the boy could even process his odd environment, his dreams begun to plague him, sending the youth into deep thought. What was all that about? He remembers himself painting in his old room, then the shadows of what appeared to be his parents. Then... came that _girl_. Who _IS_ she? What does she want from him? Is she even _real_?

"Who are you...?" Gregory whispered to himself, now starting to spiral into low level anxiety. "What do you want?... Why pick on me?... What have I done to you?... D-... Do you even **exist**?"

"... Violet?"

Gregory gasped in shock, turning to his right side facing a deviously grinning teen, with that bleached mohawk.

"Aww, having nightmares?" Cheslock said, stretching a little while lifting himself on one elbow, staring down into the violet eyes of his subject, "... You know, you look adorable when frightened"

Cheslock slyly planted a kiss on Gregory's lips, which caused the other to resist a bit. Gregory was completely dizzy, lightheaded, and not yet even fully awake.

"Cheslock" Gregory grumbled while pushing the teen back some, "W-What am I doing in your suite? And **nude**!"

At first the fag is puzzled by Gregory upset, until it dawns on him that his prefect was on a "high" last night from the aphrodisiacs, and was probably still being affected by them. He then gave his dorm leader a slight chuckle with a pat on the shoulder.

"Don't tell me you forgot our little deal, now did you?"

Gregory stared at the young man's scarred face beside him, who chuckled even more at Violet's puzzled expression.

"You came told me about, you know... an unfair _relationship_ that was _exploitative_? **Sexually** exploitative? *cough*Edgar Redmond*cough*"

After hearing that name, it all returned to Violet...

"Yes... Oh my, how could I have forgotten... forgotten _that_..." All Gregory could do is reminisce on the events of the previous days, his night with Cheslock, and- Cheslock? It doesn't take long for Gregory to realize, he had slept with his fag. That's why he awoke in _his _bedroom. But what really nagged the Violet Wolf was not being able to remember is his night under the covers with his fag. Really? Did he hate Cheslock as he did Edgar... or did he actually _enjoy_ him?

Cheslock could see the conflict and confusion in the face of his leader. The boy was lost in deep thought, his shaggy raven hair plastered all over his smooth, porcelain face. Without another moment spared, Gregory can feel the musician planting his hand across his naked chest, gently pushing him down. Violet eyes stare sharply at the larger male that's now above him, and before Gregory could protest... his fag locked their lips together in a warm, truly loving kiss.

This was such a surprise to the prefect, it somewhat overwhelmed him. He can feel a hand gingerly cradling the back of his head, as Cheslock sends his tongue in deeper to explore his partner. Moans from both parties come as they embrace each other; the fag with one hand at Violet's hip and the other cradling his head, while the prefect's arms locked around Chelsock's neck.

From as far as Gregory could remember, never has he been kissed from a genuine exchange of love, and not just pleasure. They broke away, violet eyes beam into violet eyes. The smaller of the pair cups his partner's head before entwining his fingers into loose locks of the bleached plumage atop his head. Cheslock deviously giggled at the touch of his young lover in his hair.

"So... My, precious little Violet" Cheslock said dropping his voice to a low, seductive level. "What, do ya want? What do ya _really_ want? Right now?"

Gregory faintly smiled only for a second. "A shower" He said with a stern voice. "I want a shower..."

Cheslock seemed quite disappointed.

"A shower?"

"Yes... we need to start our day..."

You could see that wasn't what the fag had in mind. But he shrugged without any hesitance and decides to move on. Surely though, he'll manage to sweet talk Gregory into the bed again...

* * *

"Nis see u Mr. Vio'leth. After so long u gon, and mis clss no guud... ba'ch see u very'k guud" Prof. Gutenberg seemed to be on a good note for a change, and that already brightens up Gregory's day.

Today was review, so much of what Gregory missed out on was learned here. It wasn't difficult, art is art to him. Cheslock would train in painting for the later half of class since he was in the group that focused mostly on music. The day almost seemed normal... _too_ normal. As if, nothing ever happened.

After review, their professor would step out and leave the students to their assignments. Gregory, being the prefect, had to assume the role of the teacher in maintaining order. Several students needed the prefect's attention over disturbing the others from concentration. However, that was normal; and usually this keeping the students calm was a begrudging task to Violet, but after these past couple of weeks or so, he found himself quite content. He never expresses it as one who finds it difficult to show emotion, but he was indeed, content...

It was now lunch time and departure from class. This is when the prefects would meet in the courtyard to discuss the status of their dorm. But due to the pleasantness of today, it _somewhat_ slips the violet leader's mind. Instead of meeting them, he had lunch with Cheslock, in which the fag took the opportunity to yap off pretty much the whole time. Being sure to keep the "it slipped my mind" in mind, Gregory's ulterior motives remained to stand as for why he stayed secluded from the P4... _Edgar Redmond_...

* * *

It's 3:34pm at the Swan Gazebo, and all the Prefects were present... all except _one_...

"This is an outrage..." Lawrence calmly complained while scanning through a book from his studies. "Violet is making a habit of not showing his face or even associating with us period..."

"True" Herman started, after resting his weights for a small break. "I believe he's just having issues right now; could be hormonal, family related... even a _relationship_..." He deliberately peer his emerald colored eyes into those present at this retreat of theirs. Herman wasn't as stupid has some would take him for. He knew very well the culprit, but ceased to figure a way to make it surface.

Lawrence honestly was unforgiving and didn't want to hear about problems. "This school is not run by excuses, issues and absences. Its becoming clear to me Violet cannot handle his position any longer, he should resign from being prefect of Violet Wolf"

"My, my Larry" a certain scarlet fox started with a sneer, lazing in his red velvet wing back, "I'm surprised you'd make such rash statement and not think of a backup"

"What in heavens name are you going with this, Redmond? And you know the rules about proper forms of address..." Bluer glared the blonde sitting on the other side, who had a passive expression about the whole situation.

"Oh please, we're here on our own, no one could hear us" Edgar nonchalantly stated before continuing, "You know as well as I that no other Violet Wolf student is suited to rise up to becoming a prefect. Gregory is very calm and level headed, as most students from Purple House aren't. He's also a senior student, and is top ranking in his class... And as for doing a prefect's job, he's taken pretty good care of this dorm, considering the crowd..."

"Redmond is making a lot of sense" Herman started his reply off, "do we not all have complications from time to time that is difficult to... I don't know... express or, get assistance for... uh..."

"I'm waiting..." Lawrence was clearly not impressed with whatever Herman was trying to state.

"You know what I mean, Bluer!" Herman yelled with some frustration.

"You're not coming through for me... and failing to make a simple, complete statement" Lawrence hissed irately, and got even more so irate when Edgar chuckled at them.

Herman saw the coming argument, and so tries to be the level head. He finished, "All I'm trying to say, as well as Redmond is no matter your status, position or whatever it is you judge people by, Violet is still human and can have issues! We don't know what he's going through right now... Do we **Redmond**?" Herman glared the blonde has he said his last words, which broke Edgar's facade of glee.

Edgar looked caught in a subtle way. His whole mood changed when Herman glared accusingly at him. He tries to regain his cool and replied, "Uh, of course we don't... In all honesty, I'm not nosy and have the urge to pry into his business. I believe the dust will clear soon enough, and Violet would be back to his old self again soon..."

"No... let's settle it for once and for all!" Herman angrily screams, which shocked everyone nearly off their seat or feet.

Edward was shaken, and never saw Herman act like this. It was as if he knew something was very wrong and couldn't really express it. "U-Uh... Greenhill, sir?" Edward stammered, but is completely ignored.

Lawrence was tired of this and buts in. "That's quite enough, Greenhill!" He exclaimed with his professional tone, "let's find Violet, bring him here and have a nice long word. Seriously Greenhill your behavior is _not_ befitting of a prefect. Weston expects highly of us, keep that in mind please... now let's-"

"No... let Violet sort this on his own... I want no part in it" Everyone looked towards the direction of the soft voice, all eyes landed on a certain scarlet prefect.

Now it was Edgar's turn to hear it from Lawrence.

"Beg your pardon?" Lawrence's voice was in deep question. Why would Edgar not want to learn about Violet's absence, he stared to wonder.

"Why wouldn't you want part in assisting a fellow prefect? What do you have to _hide_?" Herman's question came off very accusatory.

Edgar looked at everyone, realizing he was backing himself into the shithole he's dreaded since he first started messing around with Gregory.

"I don't want to crowd his space" Edgar responded calmly, trying to lie his way out of this one. "I have nothing to hide, Greenhill. However, we had a dispute some time ago, all because, I wanted to help him... But it resulted into the greatest mistake I've ever made. I'm sure he'll come to terms with his issues, and will return to his regular routines. If Bluer wishes to intervene, so be it. I just... don't want to be responsible for injuring the situation further..."

Lawrence felt dumb. He knew something was **wrong**. Something was wrong with everyone, and the same _everyone_ seemed to know what was going on; but for whatever reason, Bluer couldn't figure it out. He sent Phantomhive to discover what it could be and hadn't heard a peep from him yet. He makes it up in his mind that forcing everyone together would force it all out in the open.

"Redmond, this is a matter of the prefects. We all must be present when approaching Violet, period" Lawrence's final word, before leaving with his fag, a signal to others to follow suit...

* * *

*During the lunch hours*

Gregory had a most interesting lunch. The chef of their dorm always prepared exotic meals. Today it he served Moroccan dishes based on recipes from a travel of his. There were briouats (triangular shaped savory pastries), couscous and kefta (grain like pasta and meatballs), lentil soup, merguez (spicy lamb sausages), baklava (dessert), a variety of flatbreads and just so much to choose from.

Gregory had a few he chose since, he wasn't too keen on super spicy foods, but loved endeavoring anything beyond the norm. Cheslock of course, ordered all he could, _knowing_ he couldn't eat most of it. Lunch was quite nice. There were so many flavors to try and interpret, it was really removing Violet from his past woes.

Cheslock begins to ramble off about his last few days, talking about anything from his music, to some prank he pulled, or some students from other dorms he had such unnecessary disdain for. Usually this is annoying, but right now, it was music to the prefect's ears. Cheslock didn't realize how much he was helping his dorm leader escape so much mental pain that, he was barely remembering any of them.

* * *

Only a couple of hours later after lunch, and Gregory was etching some new ideas he wanted to use for his classes next school assignment.

He also took a few breaks, making sure each student was doing their work. But in the end, he would wind up having someone do his nails, talking about the occult with the dorm's truly queerest, stuck with a fortuneteller, or settling an argument precipitated by his fag, or the fag's fag, Littleton. Either way, the Violet Wolf leader was right at home.

Gregory finally found himself in his own solitude, etching a sketch for a painting of his interest. He was in the darkness of a lonely room. The only light were a few beams penetrating tethered window shutters that were closed. Gregory wanted it like that. He wanted to test his skills where light wouldn't be his ally. As he painted, his ear catches the strangest sound ever. He knew Cheslock found himself a new instrument to play.

In the dark solarium, at the back of dorm, Cheslock was sitting on an old ornate, black stool, playing some kind of foreign guitar like instrument, while Marcel, one of respected 5th years, was carving into stone. A bust of a woman, with long hair in a tattered toga. The solarium was reserved for only top students, and seniors. Almost like the Swan Gazebo of the Violet Wolf Dorm.

"Violet!" Cheslock exclaimed, begging his prefect to join them, "well, what ya' think? Its an Indian sitar! Plays similar to all the other string instruments, listen!" He continued to play this strangely beautiful tune, just as Marcel completed his work.

"Well Violet, sir, what do you think?" Marcel backed away from the beautifully carved statue, only to take his hand, fully adorned with full fingered claw rings, and claw into the face of the bust, leaving three long scars on the woman's face. A deep one cutting down her eye and cheek, the other two, much thinner, and carefully drugged over her half of her face, a razor thin cut down the corner of her lips.

Gregory actually stood and examined the work of the senior student. "Good piece of work... both of you" He said monotonously to the fag and the senior. Both were filled with an electric burst of joy to have their leader recognized their work, but struggled to remain calm and give a simple, "thanks sir".

Cheslock in particular was glad that Violet liked his music. He watched him start to paint, with the hood down of course. The teen with flawless pale skin, and dark eyes enchanted his fag, who had to struggle with himself again, suppressing the urge to drool over staring at him. All Cheslock could think of is spending another night under the sheets with this young beauty.

* * *

"For the last time, this is Violet Wolf property! Now haul your fly bitten carcasses off our steps, before I unleash, my ARMY!" Littleton, fag of the prefect's fag, stood there blocking Lawrence, Herman, Edgar and their fags from coming into Purple House. He was threatening them with the students emerged from the bushes to fire rocks at the unwanted guests.

Lawrence felt he had this in the bag. "Littleton, we ARE the Prefects of this school, direct correspondents to the principal, and rulers of the four dorms" He firmly stated.

"Is that so?" Littleton started rudely, "that might be, but you all only have juris-DICK-tion over your assigned dorms! Only Violet has power here, you fart for brains! Now BE GONE!" It was clear this brat was joyful with having power to abuse as the fag of the prefect's fag.

"TAKE THAT BACK BEFORE YOU MAKE ME COME UP THERE AND SHOW ALL OF YOU WHO'S BOSS!" Herman had been mad since the Swan Gazebo, he didn't need anything else to anger him.

"Please, pretty please, my dear boy" Edgar decided to have a shot, "there's a concern abroad in need of Violet's intervention... A concern calling for him... you wouldn't want to bare the blood of preventing him from his duties which could translate into you loosing your position as the fag of the prefect's fag..."

Littleton knew he was beat, and couldn't refuse them now. "Fine... Violet is in the solarium... make it quick, he's busy..."

The group then enter the estranged dorm, eying the dark themed, gothic decor. There were faux skulls located in several areas as part of the overall design, and the hooded students hung out in circling corners through out the space. They would look up at their visitors gravely spiteful with their seemingly glowing, beady eyes.

"T-This place... so creepy" Joanne muttered to himself, managing to walk closely with his prefect.

* * *

"So... there you are Violet..."

Gregory and the others in the solarium looked back at the entrance, seeing Bluer along with the other prefects.

Bluer walked up to where Gregory was painting, gaining glares from the surrounding students, who mumbled "_what do they want_?" "_why are they even here_?" "_damn outsiders_".

"Gregory Violet... we need you at the Swan Gazebo... _**now**_..." Lawrence was calm, but angry, and the violet leader knew why.

"Yes... I know I've been absent lately..." Gregory started his answer, while painting at the same time, "it has been a very difficult time for me, and I simply needed time alone to regroup..."

"To the gazebo... NOW" Lawrence repeated, this time showing more anger.

"BACK OFF HIM, YOU FOUR EYED BASTARD!" Everyone, the students and the prefects stared in surprise at a certain cockatoo for the obnoxiously rude comment. Even Gregory glared him, and that is what made Cheslock back down.

"Fine... I'll come..." Gregory finally said, staring at Cheslock the whole time. "You, come with me..." were his only words to Cheslock that moment. The fag quivered, thinking, he really screwed himself and now, may have lost his position as Gregory's fag.

* * *

At the Swan Gazebo, everyone was seated in their usual spots, silently anticipating on the first word to be spoken.

Gregory kept his head low while drawing on his sketch pad. He looked over to see Edgar was too close to him for comfort. The last thing he wanted was another conversation that would encourage that pervert of a fox to come lay his creepy paws on his body. The thought caused Gregory to shutter to himself. _Hmm, how to discourage that?_

"Cheslock, the Sun seems hotter today than usual... Come sit with me..." Gregory's voice was ever so cold, but still, this was REALLY odd. The seats are reserved for the Prefects. A fag? Seated beside his superior? Unheard of!

Everyone glared the Violet Wolf leader as Cheslock slowly, and awkwardly etched his way beside Gregory on the striped sofa.

"Uh... thanks? Violet?" Cheslock said, feeling so weird sitting beside him, at the same time, he was thrilled beyond his limits. He slowly relaxed against the sofa, legs crossed and arm stretched out, resting on the back. Perhaps Gregory forgave him of that outburst from earlier. But... why? Gregory knew that Cheslock's aura would shy away any unwanted approaches from that Scarlet Fox, _that's why_.

Enough was enough for Bluer! "Violet, we desperately need to talk. You are bending the rules for the sake of personal needs, and that's not the behavior of a prefect"

Gregory cringed while steadily drawing. He didn't need this. This was such a beautiful day, and for the first time since his night with Edgar, he was happy. Why did this have to happen? He looked around before landing his amethyst eyes on glaring sapphire ones.

"We're waiting" Bluer stated coldly.

"Well" Gregory started, searching for answers. That's when...

"TELEGRAM! Telegram for Violet!" Littleton rushed up the stairs and onto the deck of the gazebo, receiving disapproving stares.

"Littleton, only the prefects and their fags are allowed into this vicinity!" Clayton stated proudly to the little intruder,  
"No one uninvited can just simply-"

"Oh shut up you farty ol' windbag!" the young Violet Wolf hesitated not in the least in shutting Clayton up, while emphasizing his rude nature. Of course, his display cracks some chuckles from Cheslock. It was no mystery why the cockatoo would choose such individual to fag for him.

"Cheslock, sir! This is an urgent telegram for Mr. Violet, **that's** why I'm here..." Littleton explained, handing the note to Cheslock.

"Thanks kid" Cheslock said to the boy, "now be gone, this place _is_ for prefects and their fags only..."

"Yes sir" the boy bowed to his senior, and said before leaving, "If anything else important happens, I'll let you and our prefect know..." He then ran off, making the others shake their heads.

Gregory was so glad to get a telegram, this gave him the excuse to skirt around the current conversation.

"Let me take a look at it..." The violet prefect said, taking a look at the sender. His eyes then widen brightly, "It's from my parents... They've been doing business in British Columbia going on years now... I, haven't seen them in so long..."

"Really?" started a rather curious Sapphire Owl, Lawrence that is, "what kind of business, if you don't mind me asking?"

"And what's a British Columbia?" Herman randomly asked in confusion, "I don't know anywhere in Great Britain called Columbia"

"Its a British colony of the New World lands in the far west... Namely, in the country of Canada in the Americas" Lawrence stated, not impressed with Herman's lack of knowledge at all. He all but called the Green Lion leader an idiot with that statement.

Gregory turned the telegram over to open it, but first decided to explain. "My father is a wealthy feudal style noble. But kind of a knight-errant in the same..."

"What's a knight- uh... _errand_?" Herman whispered to Lawrence, again confused. Lawrence waved him away instead of answering, wanting to hear more about the mysterious Prefect of Violet Wolf. Nothing was known of him, other than he liked the arts, so this was very valuable information.

Gregory continued to his audience, "My family for generations has always owned properties and labor not just throughout Great Britain, but also the rest of Europe. Some years ago, father received word about a mining opportunities in the new country of Canada, and so after he and mother both surveyed this land with their forces, and they discovered precious metals. He then bought out land like crazy, to this date, he practically owns all mines of precious minerals. Since then, my parents have been too busy to even come to the annual cricket tournaments..."

"Whoa..." Cheslock started off, completely fascinated, "you're family owns diamonds, gold, rubies a-a-and awesome shit like that?... DAMN! That's one hell of a family, Violet! How come you never told us that?"

"Why of course!" Edgar buts in, which automatically dropped Gregory's happy mood. He didn't want to even hear the blonde's voice. "A student of such lineage and fine pedigree, you should have been in the Scarlet Fox dorm, eons ago!"

"Please... gentlemen" Lawrence had to break the mood up, "Violet, you don't look like you come from a family of such status, I'd like you to substantiate your claims"

"I have nothing to substantiate, Bluer" Gregory started while opening the telegram, "what you choose to believe and perceive, ain't my problem..."

Everyone chuckled at his comment, but the cockatoo takes laughter to next level to where, he fell off his seat, on his knees laughing. Lawrence paid no one anymore attention and decided to read his book. He wasn't going to let Gregory escape the purpose of this meeting, and there was nothing he would let happen that could do so.

While everyone had their moment, Gregory opened his father's urgent telegram and begun to read it. As he read it, his face changed. His smile dropped, black lips parted in utter surprise. His bright amethyst eyes widen, shock over coming his being... His expression causes everyone to stop whatever their antics, and stare into his shock ridden expression.

"V-Violet? What's up?" Cheslock asked, rising from the floor and rested onto his knee, blue violet eyes peering into oblivious ones.

Gregory looks down, hands weakened, the telegram slips from his grip and onto the floor. Right there, a tear begins to stream from one of his eyes, followed by another, drawing water to both of his eyes. **This**... wasn't good. His head slowly dropped, his hands catching his face, the young man, began to silently weep.

Everyone is stilled. What happened? Cheslock warily lifted the note and read it himself. His scarred face is soon riddled with the same shock, the kind that brings pain. He looks worriedly at his prefect, sorrow takes him over, "I'm... so sorry, Violet..." Cheslock closed his eyes, first time you see sorrow in his face, he lifts his hand slowly towards Gregory's trembling shoulder.

Herman knew he couldn't ask Cheslock what the telegram said, and so, carefully took it from the Violet fag's limp hand. His emerald eyes gaze over the letters, and you could see the sharp change of expressions.

"Well, wh-what happened? What does it say?" Asked a very impatient Blue House leader.

Herman, with a deep breath, exhaled with a slight, very slight shake of the head. "Lord Violet... his wife... was _crushed,_ a mining accident..." The whole space is filled with horrified gasps, all eyes are on Gregory Violet... who just lost, his _mother_.

Cheslock, eyes a bit glassy, laid a hand on Gregory's shoulder, triggering his prefect to burst in audible tears.

"M-Mother...!" Gregory's voice was so ripped, so sorrowed, so... _devastated_. Much like his weeping soul right now.

As his fag tried carefully to put his arm around the traumatized youth, Gregory fell into his embrace, burying his weeping face into Cheslock's shoulder. As much as Cheslock promised himself he wouldn't, he simply couldn't help his tears. This was painful to watch. He hugged him back, knowing he'd never receive another hug, another kiss, another 'I love you', another word period, from his now late mother.

Gregory cried, and cried, unable to think or comprehend the situation in hand. Everyone was without words and thoughts. This came too soon. For a good hour the Prefect of the Violet Wolves lamented as he tightly grips the only one he felt security from, _Cheslock_. His sole thoughts, his mother, the sole pained, silenced word spoken from his now _broken_ soul... "... w-w-why?"

* * *

QAQ I bawled out on this chapter TAT

Things will perk up soon for him.

Sorry gone so long, but I'm having the worst financial and social issues atm, and I've been writing this one chapter for over two or so months now, pls bare with me ._.

But I want to thank all the newest supporters of this fanfic, it really makes me happy that everyone loves this dismal little fic :D

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I live for'em ;U;

~GNXmike


	12. Invading Weston

Hello there!

I'm gonna just be quick and say I've been incredibly busy, I could actually write a novel on the experiences I've had these past few months O_o This chapter was gonna be too long for everything that happens, so the extras will come next chapter, which should be posted soon.

Anyway, thanks to all my supporters! I owe ya'll! Love ya too! On with the fic!

* * *

Chapter XII: Invading Weston

The skies over London grew dark and menacing as the light of day was consumed by black clouds. One could blame the coming storm on the deep sadness over Weston College. The Prefects, seeing the storm brewing, could not leave, knowing Gregory was unable to move due to acute depression. The young man stayed curled tightly into a fetal position, seated on the violet striped sofa, while everyone looked with sadness upon him.

"Violet?" Lawrence surprisingly was the first to say something to lamenting teen. "I'm... so sorry... I can't even put it into proper words. I can't really express how I truly feel..."

Gregory, quaking as he looks up at the Blue House leader, had a shaken, disturbed look in his eyes. Honestly, it frightened Bluer, he saw something unhealthy in those violet eyes. Suddenly, the whole world seemed to turn white with a frightening light, followed by a fearsome roar. This storm was no ordinary storm. The lightning and thunder wreaked havoc in the heavens, causing everyone to scurry for cover. Well, with the exception of those at the Swan Gazebo.

"Everyone! W-We've go to get out now!" Joanne cried, completely scared out of his wits.

"You're tellin' me!" Cheslock started, briefly forgetting about the state of his prefect, "I don't know about the rest of ya'll but I'm outta here!"

Everyone got up to leave, except Gregory. He remained seated, trembling from his harsh lamenting, as if he would brave the storm right in his spot.

"Violet, come on!" Herman cried out, seeing the gloomy teen firmly seated. "There's a storm coming!" He called out again, but seemed to not be heard.

The wind soon picks up speed, causing the trees to waver and rock. The lightning intensified and the thunder grew louder and stronger. But no matter how fast the wind blew, how bright the lightning or loud the thunderclaps, Gregory stayed seated, steadily losing tears.

"Gregory?" asked a familiarly eerie voice. Eerie to Gregory that was.

His head shook as he look up into scarlet eyes. He gasped and instantly backed away from Edgar, in seeing their distance so close.

"_Go... away..._" Gregory's ragged voice was barely above a whisper.

"Gregory, this has to stop..." Edgar rebutted firmly, but calm and tempered. "Look, I apologize for angering you... I never meant to, and all I'm trying to do is get you to safety... There's a storm coming, you're just sitting there an-"

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Everyone looked back to see a certain enraged cockatoo, screaming at the Scarlet Fox leader, trying to squeeze his way back to where Gregory was.

"Calm yourself, Cheslock!" Clayton replied, standing his grounds. However, the thunder goes off again, this time, the roar shook the foundation of the gazebo. Edgar turned to Gregory and begged...

"Please come out of here! I don't want you to get sick, or hurt, this storm promises some intense-"

"SINCE WHEN DID YOU EVER CARE ABOUT ME _**NOT** _GETTING HURT?!" Gregory interrupted with a menacing scream towards the young blonde, rage and tears began to mix.

"VIOLET! What's wrong with you?!" Lawrence said, quite perturbed and in his eyes, feeling Gregory was wrong. "I don't care about whatever your qualms were between one and another, its a disgrace for a man of your caliber, a dorm prefect to maltreat a fellowman trying to atone and show you care and regard!"

"What do **YOU** know about what happened between us?" The Violet Wolf Prefect spat out with so much spite that, he was beginning to not even look like himself. "Redmond is a son of a bitch! But why be surprised, look at the kind of person your uncle is!"

"Gregory Violet! I've had enough!" Lawrence protested, fixing his specs as the wind increases. "This is exactly what-"

"Wait, please" Edgar stopped Lawrence, not caring that the storm was upon them, he wanted to settle this himself. "Gregory Violet, I know you just lost his mother. I understand you've been through hell, and I just want to-" *SMACK*

The next thing Edgar felt is a firm hand planted against his cheek. He touched his cheek, realizing at the same time Gregory just hit him. Everyone gasped. They couldn't believe the quietest of the prefects would strike someone. Edgar grew angry, and grasped the boy on the sofa by his shoulders.

"Listen to me Violet!" Edgar started, now speaking with spite himself, "you've allowed the death of your mother to rule everything out! Your position as prefect, the rules of Weston, your fag, US!... Worst of all your own health!... You should be ashamed, such an astute, talented... very fine young man of a wealthy, powerful background and this is how you act?!"

Gregory stared painfully at Edgar, who's face was riddled with anger. How could the Red House leader blame him of his actions, after all the damage Edgar brought into his life, said Gregory's thoughts. But worst, to blame his emotions over the lost of his mother...

Enough was enough... The next thing heard was an ear piercing, wild scream from Gregory, which forced everyone to withdraw from him. He anxiously pushed Edgar away, almost like punches, curling and withdrawing himself from the others.

"**GO AWAAAAAAAAAAY!**" He repetitively screamed, as he fell to his knees, curled his shaken, trembling frame up on the floor boards, the telegram crumpled close to his chest, while crying wildly in his pain and sorrow. "**GOOOOO AWWAAAAAAYY, GO, GO AW-AAAAAAH!**" He continued like this, worsening as the storm worsened with him. Down came the downpour, the rapid lighting and powerful thunder, seconds after Gregory began to lose his voice to his lamenting, his words becoming indiscernible in the rain.

The other prefects and fags watched the rain drench their friend, half drowning him as he laid in rain water.

"He's lost it..." Clayton said, actually trying to say what would drag his prefect and himself out of this storm. "We can't stay here, we'll get sick."

"I'M NOT LEAVING VIOLET!" Screamed the Purple House fag, coming to tears of his own.

"I'm sorry... we have to..." Herman started, staring at the shattered mess that became the dorm leader in question. "You can't do anything with him... I hate to say we'll have to leave him here, and hope for better in the morning..."

"NO! I-... I won't leave him!" Cheslock cried angrily. He wanted to kill anyone who'd dare stop him from getting Gregory out of this storm. Everyone left the two Violet Wolves, one trapped in his spiraling despair and sorrow; the other trapped in the hurt of seeing his respected leader brought to this level. Cheslock braved the storm for nearly ten minutes, but... hearing Violet worsen, like the storm brewing over London, Cheslock is forced to surrender, and so left, hoping for a better tomorrow...

* * *

The next morning came with chilling temperatures as the storm left. Such storm London had, leaving debris, broken branches and pools of water everywhere. While everyone slept in the warmth of their assigned dorm rooms, one student, a high ranking student laid in a pool of water in the center of the Swan Gazebo, cold and still, as if a dead fish.

In the wee hours, right before sunrise, a pair of feet made their way to the body.

"I-Is... he, alive, sir?" asked a young, very concerned voice.

"Yes... he... he must be... _has_ to be..." the much older voice replied, staring the soaked body down.

Gregory Violet laid there unable to feel as he was unconscious. He never felt hands lifting his body, or the sudden change of distance between his body and the ground. All he could see, and all he could feel... was his mother's death.

* * *

Within a few hours, Violet eyes awake to a bright, white environment. This was accompanied by the feeling of a warm bed, under thick covers. The young man rose slowly, thinking back on his previous steps...

"Vi! Y-You're alright!"

The startling cry made the bedridden teen look sharply to his left, seeing his fanged fag running over to greet him.

"Violet!" Cheslock started hopeful, "you... okay?"

"You braved a nasty storm last night, you sure did!" said the lesser fag of Cheslock's, peeking over the base of the bed.

Gregory looked at them and shivered to himself, while lying back down. He was too depressed to see any faces at the moment. Cheslock's enthusiasm dropped, but he would still be persistent.

He leaned against the bed casually, on his elbow by Gregory's side, half grinning as he said, "Hey c'mon now! You're not sick for hell's sake, so... everything-"

The statement is interrupted by audible sobs coming from the bed. The next thing the fags see is Gregory curled up in the sheets, his face pressed into the pillow, shedding more tears.

The door suddenly opened, in walked in the other prefects, alone. It was apparent Cheslock's possessive nature was in session, so this meeting promised some grave confrontations.

Edgar, of all the prefects present, decided to speak in their behalf. "Good morning Violet, or should I say afternoon... We have some important matters to discuss with you alone"

"What the fuck are you assholes doing here?!" screamed a random cry from an enraged Cheslock. He was in a bad mood, which could turn dangerous, considering the character type. Everyone eyed him as he spoke "Every time you all say something against Violet, something awful happens to him! Leave him alone for hell's sake! You're stabbing into a wound that's already been created in his heart, can't a guy get some fucking sympathy when he loses his mother?!"

Edgar's brows knotted up angrily as Lawrence decided to try and reply to this psycho, "Cheslock, your foul mouth and attitude will only enhance Violet's qualms. You are on the border of collecting some heavy "Y"'s for your actions. The fact of the matter is Violet's performance has been exceedingly disappointing. We made a pact to uphold the traditions of our school... we can't allow anyone, not even ourselves drag the good name down into our personal abyss"

"What the bloody hell?!" Cheslock continued to curse, "You all are fucking inhuman!" The maniacal teen then leaped by the bedside protectively, growling as he glared. "I will not allow you all to hurt him anymore... _Especially you_, **Redmond**..."

Littleton, who had been quiet until now, joined Cheslock's side and shouted with his near squeaky, youthful voice, "You all are a bunch of bad, rotten, stinky pooped out eggs, stinking everything up! I'm gonna protect our leader too, so... uh, fuck off!"

A nice long blank stare was seen on the prefects' faces after Littleton's outburst. However, Lawrence just shook his head at their display and decidesd to make his final say. "Considering the recent events, and his current state, it has been proposed and decided by us and Vice Principal Agares this morning that... Gregory Violet must be _temporarily_ revoked of his position as Prefect..."

Where you would have thought Cheslock would have gone cannibalistic, he doesn't. Surprisingly, his arms dropped, and so does his jaw, before rage settles in his eyes. "How... how could you?" Were his only words, said with dangerous calm.

"Wait..." Everyone looked to the Green Lion as he finally spoke out. "For once, I'm in agreement with Cheslock. This is too harsh. I mean... I remember a few years ago, how it felt to lose my grandmother. And for years, I was depressed over her death. But to lose your _mother_... something like that should be considered. Remember, the knights' chivalric code is also apart of the tradition; to aid and protect those in need, just as much as following certain stricter rules... if you know what I mean..."

Those words alone, calmed the entire atmosphere. It even tamed the skinny, cockatoo haired beast guarding the bedside. The Prefects, as much as Lawrence didn't want to, he had to agree. "Very well" The blunette started, "let us discuss this matter later in the day at the gazebo. It should be restored by the maintenance workers by then... Is that understood, Violet?..."

As the name is called, no voice responds. "Violet?" Lawrence said again, triggering Cheslock to check the teen in bed.

"Shhh! He's... been asleep the whole time..." the fag said, looking into the bed covers. "I want him to rest... **without** pressure for a change.."

The prefects said nothing else to the angered Violet Wolf fag, but Lawrence does make his last remark. "Redmond... if you don't mind, may I have a word with you?"

Despite how much of a cool, calm and collected player Edgar had grown to be, you could see the massive anime sweat drop at the back of his head. "It would be a pleasure, Law". You could see the nerve, while he struggled to maintain his cool visage.

Everyone leaves with the expectation of meeting at the Swan Gazebo later on. Cheslock felt accomplished, believing he was the cause of everything panning out to his satisfaction. However, he sat by Gregory's bedside, worried about how deep his level of depression could result into...

* * *

"So... Redmond..." Lawrence started, while sipping tea in a quiet, secluded corner in one of the school's libraries. Lawrence and Edgar rested in wing back chairs as Lawrence's session continued. Edgar had an unnervingly cool smile, as if he knew something. That something he knew was wit. Lawrence may be the most learned student excelling at his studies... but this this owl's "knowledge" was in no comparison to the sly wit of this fox.

Lawrence studied the Red House leader, seeking a way to understand it all. Something happened between Gregory and Edgar, and it seems to be the root of all the recent turbulence happening at the school.

"Redmond... is there, anything you would like to talk about?... You must understand that, while we must have the school's best interest at heart, it is important to file away unnecessary rubbish dragging down the morale of everything established here..." Lawrence still doesn't know what was the right question. "There are rumors that... you've offended Violet in such a way and he's not forgiving... I don't want, **us**, to fall apart... we are the only hope for this school..."

Edgar took a minute to try and contrive a worthy explanation to satisfy Bluer. "Lawrence, my good man" the Scarlet Fox started, "... Words are like that of a weapon. They are sharp, cold, and piercing... yet, they are nothing more than gentle waves of sounds being projected from each breath we take..."

Lawrence just looked with a twitch of his brow. "... Redmond, there is no reason to detour from answering my question"

"Just.. hear me out, of you may" replied a '_this idiot is not as dumb as I thought_' thinking Edgar, grinning like he had everything in his grip, "I have to explain myself in such ways because... of the hurtful words that has returned to me in regards to this situation..."

"Is that so?" Lawrence finally gave a response with a small tone of understanding.

Edgar felt he was capturing his audience, and so, begun another performance of his. "In short, a while ago, I found a bizarre piece of work from Violet, and... I returned the article in a teasing sort of way. His work was based on androgynous human anatomies. I begun to tease him for creating such work that reflects his appearance... We all know he resembles a dame. It was only teases, but... I fear I went _too_ far..."

"Explain "too far"..." Lawrence's demand was more out of curiosity than anger.

"... I'm telling you this because... I want peace... even at the cost of everything I've built..." Edgar said with a tear in his eye. "I... please don't get this wrong Lawrence, everyone knows how I am, its in my blood to court, which appears "flirtatious" to others. I made some very _minor_ advances, acting as if he were a lady... He took it all wrong... Now, I've heard rumors about me and _molestation_, and being a **pedophile** of all things..."

Lawrence looked around, stunned to hear all this. He wasn't sure how to react at first. "Redmond... I wasn't there, so I can only judge so much. But, I can assess that you were completely out of line. I can appreciate Violet's feelings. Your actions _borderlines_ molestation... did you touch him? In anyway?"

Edgar looked off a moment before mustering up an answer. "I hugged him from behind, arms around the waist... I did... kiss him..."

Lawrence cringed in disgust, shook his head before replying, "that isn't becoming behavior of a prefect. I'm pleased you shared this with me, being honest and all, but-"

"Bluer! Bluer!" A voice interrupted the conversation, that voice belonging to McMillan. He rushed in, completely frazzled and scared. "Bluer sir! T-There's a scary dark legion! THEY'RE TAKING OVER THE SCHOOOOL!"

"MCMILLAN CALM YOURSELF!" Bluer shouted, restraining the boy by the shoulders. "Now calmly tell me-"

"ITS ARMAGEDDON! THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!"

"Its no use" Edgar started, "we'll have to investigate without questions..."

* * *

The three prefects were all outside, in line with several other students, instructors, and even other facility workers in the school's courtyard, staring with grave fear and awe.

The school guards all formed a wall, separating the court of the school's open entrance, and the main courtyard. However, invading the school's parameters, was an army; black clad cuirassiers rode fierce black stallions. The horses themselves were dressed in sharp, metallic armors. The men wearing black, silver and _violet_ gear and armor, all had cold eyes as they tore their way in, caring very little about proper customs of school visitation. One guard stood up and tried to prevent them.

"What is the meaning of this?!" The head of guards cried, "an army? Invading the property of an educational institute occupied by under-aged attendants?! This serious breach-"

"SILENCE!" The dreadful, thunderous voice from the leading cuirassier silenced everyone present, as if daring them to speak out again. "His Royal Highness **will** enter as he pleases... I order you to summon every occupant on the premises, and have them present! ALL Students, teachers and everyone!... NOW!" He screamed, ending it with pointing his rifle at the guard.

Johan Agares couldn't believe what he was seeing until he was called out to see it himself. He made his way hurriedly to the courtyard, which was now occupied by these strange soldiers. Out in the courtyard, all school tenants are present, fearful of what was going to become of them. Ciel is present too, and wondered if this had to do with the Principal... Then he thought... '_Of course not... It would have been announced, and there wouldn't be any fear... so... who is this with the kind of power to forcefully invade such a protected school, even the **queen** couldn't penetrate?_'

The soldiers all created a corridor leading from the outside into the courtyard. Johan stood at the end with the other prefects to confront who so ever dared to just force their way in with an army of all measures. Soon, a giant, elaborately decorated black carriage is driven down the corridor, the cuirassiers all solute as it passes. The gothic carriage was made of black wood, driven by two armored black stallions, and highlighted with accents of violet and silver finishes, along with two dark flags bearing a coat of arms. Apparently, this was of a powerful, and possibly a royal family.

Everyone stared in awe, wondering who could this be, and what was their urgency. The carriage came to a stop near Johan's side. As the cart drivers stepped out to open the door, several black clad men stood around the carriage, anticipating the power to come forth. Everyone could feel the dark energy coming from this carriage, and trembled in fear of who or what was about to greet them.

Johan looked, and out from the carriage steps, a black boot with multiple buckles. The first sound heard were the gasps of fright from the crowd. Out came the other boot, and the black clad men and cuirassiers all fell to their knees, bowing to the individual with great respect and fear, as they made their way pass them. "Your Royal Highness..." they all said as he passed, and they remained bowing. Johan and everyone then could see, and what a surprising shock.

A tall, brooding man stood, wearing his black marshal uniform, a violet sash, sword to his belt and a draping cape on his shoulders, along with multiple decorations and orders adorning him. His skin was pale and flawless, like porcelain, his long, flowing raven hair all combed back like a cape of its own. Despite his youthful skin, his age is seen with the silvery streaks of hair that trailed down his back, from the sides of his head.

His eyes were deep _violet_, and made up with dramatic black eyeliner; his lips were colored too, with some kind of glossy black coloring. His long nails were also colored black and adorned with silver pieces foreign to Johan, as well as the other faculty members and most of the students... taloned finger rings.

He stared at the crowd with menacingly cold, unforgiving icy eyes. One couldn't make out what he was eying or searching for.

"Sir..." Started the voice belonging to a very calm but concerned Johan Agares, he knew he couldn't completely confront this man, and so decides to approach this with great courtesy. "Greetings, I'm Vice Principal Johan Agares... I _assume_ you have urgent matters concerning something within our school's parameters; however, all visitations and meetings must be scheduled and approved in advan-"

He is interrupted by a most lethal, murderous glare shot to him from the dark noble, and it immediately silenced him. The man then steps around Agares, not respecting his authority in the least, and he slowly treads about, eying all the students, which scared them shitless. Some literally pissed silently, just due to the noble's presence alone. He slowly made his way towards the prefects, who were just as scared and near pissing on themselves as the next student.

Lawrence Bluer of all the people, decided to speak. "G-Greet-tings s-sir... I'm... Lawrence Bluer, P-Prefect of Sapphire Owl... um... I don't suppose, o-or should I say, I suppose your are searching for- um... something?"

Just then, lazy feet drug the late comer through the crowd and towards the prefects.

"W-What's... going on?" Gregory said on arrival, but then, suddenly stops in his tracks as he stared eye to eye with the dreadful, dark man. The noble stared him back, and seemed to change expression.

"My..." Was the first word spoken from the deep, rasping voice of the dark noble, as he peered into Gregory's eyes. Violet stood dead still, appearing to be completely frightened. The noble then walked over to the Violet Wolf, which caused everyone to shutter in fear what he may do to him. Johan rushed over, to try and stop him from potentially causing a prefect harm. The prefects carefully approached the situation, in the event this man would hurt their friend.

"What the bloody hell did Violet do **this** time?" Herman muttered to himself.

Just as everyone had one outcome in mind... "Gregory... my son..." the noble's words shook everyone from the very root. This guy! Gregory's _FATHER?! _But now taking a second look, it all made sense. Scary, rich, gothic, eccentric... wearing **makeup**... Of course, but to think it would be someone of this powerful caliber was the shocker.

The man gently cups the youth's face with his blackened claws, and soon, embraced him endearingly. Gregory sank into the embrace, tears beginning to stream from his eyes.

"... Father" are Gregory's first words to the noble. Everyone was still shaken. Edgar especially was terrified. To think Gregory is the son of a pretty powerful noble, one with an army, and he's sexually assaulted him?! What luck...

The noble stroke his son's head gingerly, as he begun to speak, "I came immediately after receiving messages that you were bleeding to your death... I was prepared to shut this school down in the event something... something bad had happened... Most importantly, I... can never express... how I, apologize... for returning to Weston, _without_, your mother..."

Saying that brings Gregory to crying silently while burring his face into his father's chest. The dark noble allowed his broken son to just weep into his comfort. He lets a silent moment go by, thinking only about his late wife.

"Who are these men?" Gregory gasp in shock as he looked up to his father, then to the Prefects. He could hear his tone of distrust.

"They are prefects of the school dorms, father... I govern Violet Wolf..." Gregory's answer came across very nervous and shaken. His father, sadly for the boys' sake, was no fool.

"What of the recent events here? You seem... _troubled_..." The noble wasn't going to let up, that he made clear.

"Excuse me, sir..." Johan interrupted gently, "Lord Violet, you must be..."

"You, can only address me as His ROYAL Highness, Grand Duke of the Grand Duchy of Scotshire..."

_'Oh mercy of God...'_ Edgar thought to himself. _'A GRAND Duke?! Why?! Why must this be?! He'll have me impaled if... if he finds out-' _Edgar soon choked a sob, tears streamed his face as he clutched to his jacket. His heart started beating at such a harsh pace, he thought he would pass out from the overwhelming fear he was experiencing. The other Prefects noticed, it was hard to NOT notice this, but, they focused more on the Grand Duke.

"Please, your royal highness" Johan started in reply, "The entirety of this event breached every rule within this school. Even her majesty and Scotland Yard has to abide by the rules and guidelines of proper conduct-"

Suddenly, a sword is drawn to the Vice Principal's neck, cutting him off from saying another word.

"There are no boundaries I won't cross, for family... or business... I'll have this school torn to the grounds if I wanted..." the Grand Duke showed no mercy or respect to Weston in that statement, making it clear he'd destroy anyone or thing for his son. He then looks to Gregory and asked, "Something... terribly wrong has happened... I can detect it... You've been hurt... haven't you?"

Gregory looked over to the Prefects, eyes staring venomously into Edgar's pleading, scarlet eyes. For the first time, Gregory had power over Edgar, only this was over deciding whether or not he'd live or die. Violet paused, looking at everyone in the eyes, seeing them in abject fear.

"Yes father... I have been hurt someone..." The minute Gregory said that, shocking gasps are heard. Even Johan's expression was filled with surprise and horror.

"T-That can't be..." Johan said to himself, somewhat. He saw the man wielding his sword, but never comes to him he'd use it _as_ a weapon; only to threaten everyone and point out the persecuted. If anything, Johan feared the Grand Duke would slit his throat if he spoke another word.

The Grand Duke lifted his sword, black brows knotted on his pale forehead. "Who... who is it? What did they do to you?..."

The latest of all comers managed to fight his way through the crowd, and into the ring of action.

"Holy shit!" cried the cockatoo, "What the hell is going on? Wh-Who's that guy?! He's gonna kill someone!" The Violet Wolf fag trembled, yet, was excited to see this much action on the school's grounds.

Gregory looked straight into Edgar's eyes, and that glare, sent the Red House leader spiraling in tears. Herman and Lawrence looked down to see Edgar on his knees, struggling to hold his tears. For Herman, it confirmed all his suspicions. _'So... Redmond either molested, or assaulted Violet'_ Herman whispered in his mind, '_Just as I suspected... What a way for this all to end...' _Herman then stepped away from Redmond, not wanting any part of what would become of his fate.

For Lawrence however, he felt bad for his friend. Believing in the account Edgar told him, Bluer truly feared for his life, and saw no way out of facing the Grand Duke. _'If only I knew sooner, what the real truth was'_ were Lawrence's thoughts. _'If only I knew sooner, I could have prevented this from happening... Now... its... its too late...'_ "I'm so sorry Redmond" Bluer whispered silently, in fear of witnessing the death of who he believed was honestly innocent.

Cheslock stared wide eyes, knowing for sure, he would witness an execution. "Littleton" He said to his very young fag, "You may wanna avert your eyes from this... things are about to get bloody for Redmond..." He then quietly muttered to himself while narrowing his eyes at the sight, "he deserves it..."

Gregory continued to stare down at his offender, honestly, debating the decision he wanted to make. The Grand Duke sensed Edgar was the one, and held his sword in the young blonde's direction.

"Tell me, who it is, my son..." The Grand Duke stated once more.

Gregory lets out a breath, coming to terms with being comfortable with his final decision. "Father" he started calmly, eyes closed in not wanting to witness any violence, "The young man... who hurt me... was a student I once was acquainted with from a different dorm than mine... He... he is..."

* * *

Well... what ya think? O.O This chapter is getting too long, so I had to cut it :I

What do you think will happen?! Is this Edgar Redmond's end? Should Gregory finally expose Edgar, or should make the decision to spare his life? Will the Grand Duke cast a terrible judgment before the whole school?!

Find out in the next chapter! Also check out my newest poll about what decision YOU think Gregory should make. Keep in mind the verdict is NOT determining which way the story goes, it's just to see what everyone's opinion is OuO

PLZ REVIEW! THEY DRIVE THE STORY!

~GNXmike


End file.
